In New Rome
by ingloriousMachina
Summary: Even after the terror of war and ruin, life may not be a bed of roses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Message For Next Year's Sophamores

Michael Smirnoff 1st Period

Mr. Jackson was a relatively new teacher when I had his class. At 24 years old, he had been teaching for two years, and this was his first year at my school. Apparently, he taught middle school for two years before moving up to high school.

He was pretty well- known before he became a teacher, so we weren't sure what to think of him before we met him. He was my first period teacher during my sophomore year, and taught history.

The first day of school, he promised that for the first month, he wouldn't step through the door with tests in his hands. Three weeks in, we see him climbing through the window with 29 test booklets, and the biggest grin I've ever seen.

It was just a pretest, but we hated him for that.

However, his class proved to be pretty awesome. He didn't just teach from the books, he told us stories of first-hand encounters with immortals and monsters.

Personally, I've never seen him yell before; he says yelling will just make people tune you out, and students will just build up an immunity to it if you use it as punishment. In fact, when he's really mad, he goes almost completely silent.

He's pretty chill most of the time. He has a water cooler in his classroom that you're welcome to use if you bring your own container. He'll also let you hang out in his room during lunch, but if you leave trash, it'll end up on your desk the next day. XD

Want my advice? Don't fall asleep during his lesson. Ever. He might slam a textbook onto your desk, or sit right next to your ear and talk as loudly as possible. After Caleb Phantalla had fallen asleep for the fourth time that week, Mr. Jackson reset the wall clock, sat down, quietly sent everyone else outside, and had the last student out slam the door behind him. When Caleb woke up, he thought class had ended. And for goodness' sake, don't turn your work in late, or he will come down on you like the fist of Mars.

With all his weirdness and ticks, he's one of the best teachers I've ever had. You can talk to him about anything. If you stay out of trouble, the year will be easy for you, and rather entertaining. Just don't worry too much. Youll be fine, I promise, :) but get ready for somtthing completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel was happy to continue serving the 12th Legion, even after completing her time. She assisted Frank and Reyna in training the demigods, and she sometimes served as an advisor.

She'd learned to speak with authority, and people listened. Not out of fear, she hoped, but the legionaires seemed to love her.

It comes as a bit of a surprise that Frank and Hazel were the first of the seven to get married. (Except to Nico, though they suspect he had something to do with it.)

They got married in December, on her birthday (best present ever!). Piper teased her hair and made it really poofy, with a little veil covering just half of her face. Leo gave her some little white gloves. Her dress was knee-length, and lacy; even the daughters of Athena and Ares squeed at how lovely she was. She rode in on Arion, whom Percy made sure kept a civil tongue. (You wouldn't believe what he said about Frank!)

Nico gave her away; he took his duties very seriously, and even allowed Hazel to touch him. Will gave him a thumbs up to let him know that he was doing a great job. Nico stuck his tongue out at him, and he smirked.

When they danced, it was so cute, because Hazel had to stand on her toes. It is rumoured that Ares was watching from a distance, looking pleased.

They've been married for about three years now, and Frank had been praetor for almost six. (Was she the first lady?) Needless to say, she loved to help him out, and they are so happy together, it's almost disgusting. And Frank is one of the best praetors the legion has ever had. Of course, Frank would tell you that Reyna did most of the work. Don't listen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy walked into his classroom and slammed the door; students jumped and yelped. He got straight to the point:

"Hey, guys! How are you? I didn't sleep until after 3 am last night."

~Not a lot of teachers would admit to that.~

Of course, this led to a lot of giggles from the students. "Why didn't you sleep?" One student asked.

"Because I was GRADING YOUR ASSIGNMENTS," He hissed through gritted teeth. "You know, the one literally none of you turned in on time when I was absent last Friday!" Percy grinned like a madman and sat down in his chair.

"Except me!" Morgan said. Everyone groaned.

The teacher shrugged. "And now your little scheme rewards you. You're watching a video."

The had the audacity to cheer-

"But you do have some questions to answer at the end, so you'd better pay attention."

The class grumbled and whined.

It was just his first period that failed him, but he decided to be consistent and let all of his classes watch it. However, only first period had questions on it. He wasn't even mad. They had to learn that they would be held accountable for what they do when a substitute is present. His absence was due to medical reasons.

The video was a documentary about the fall of old Rome and how they survived because they are superior, etcetera, etcetera. Nothing new under the sun, indeed. It was a saddening bore, even worse than listening to a lecture. The stuffy narrator lady spoke in complete monotone, as if she, too, was tired of the lesson. Five students fell asleep.

He got through the rest of the day on caffeine and denial. His mind was so fuzzy, he operated on autopilot. This was his second year? It felt like the twentieth. And it was only just September. The term started right after his birthday. Hooray for Percy.

The bell rang for dismissal. For the last time that day, Percy told his class to have a good day and read chapter five by Wednesday.

It was still plenty hot outside, but because of New Rome's favour in the eyes of the gods, the sun didn't bear down as hard as it did in the rest of California. Maybe the walk home would clear his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A wave of cool, flower-scented air wafted out from the house; a pleasant greeting. Percy stepped through the door and shut it behind him. Theoretically, New Rome was perfectly safe, but that didn't stop him from instinctively locking the doors.

Upon entering, he looked around to find his wife passed out on the couch with an open book face-down on her chest. She was snoring quietly. It was quite an endearing sight, but he was a little disappointed. He'd wanted to talk to her all day.

He set his stuff down- school work crammed into a worn laptop bag- but couldn't catch it before it all slipped off of the side table and onto the hardwood floor, with a surprisingly loud thump and the sound of sliding papers. Percy winced at the impact. Across the room, he heard the faint rustle of fabric as Annabeth stirred and lifted herself up. She rubbed her eyes and turned.

"Oh, hi," she mumbled with a drunken grin. "What time is it?"

"It's almost four o'clock," he walked over, sat down on the couch, and stroked Annabeth's hair. "Did you go to work today?"

She shook her head. "No. Construction is slowing down this month. I did get to work on some rough drafts, though."

"Well, you got a lot more done than me," Percy said. Suddenly remembering he had left a huge mess on the floor, he got up to go retrieve the fallen bag.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Annabeth grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "I believe you're forgetting something." Her hands made their way up his arm, pulling him back down.

Percy wordlessly brought her into a hug and kissed her for about a minute, then untangled himself and left to finish what he was doing. He couldn't just leave all of his stuff on the floor to be scattered.

"So, do you have any projects you're working on?" he asked while gathering papers.

Annabeth picked her book back up. "Well, I'd like to replace a few of those fountains from when that rogue elephant came through town last week."

"That was last week?" He looked up from the heap. "I'm still on edge walking down the street."

She scoffed. "First world problems."

Percy laughed harder at that than he probably should've. But considering their track record, that didn't seem like much of a stretch.

It made him wonder if they were becoming spoiled by New Rome, but part of him though "eh, so what?"

It was a breath of fresh air to know that being trampled by an elephant was his biggest concern. At least for the time being...


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was blessed with a dreamless sleep. He woke up at 5:20; his alarm would go off in ten minutes, and broken sleep would lead to fatigue. He decided he'd dismiss the alarm and go ahead and start the day.

He lay there for a while, and kept his eyes closed as he came to. Half light seeped through the blinds and washed the room in blue. Silent, still and beautiful.

A precious warmth wasn't there. Annabeth has already gotten up, apparently. Percy opened his eyes. Sure enough, she was nowhere to be seen. The sheets on her side were scattered, and her pillow on the floor. Perhaps rush or unrest? He sat up and looked over to make sure she hadn't fallen out of bed or something (not likely, but possible). The bedroom door was wide open, and the bathroom light was left on. Maybe she was called into work early and left in a hurry.

When he stepped into the hallway, he noticed that the kitchen fan was on. He found his bride sitting at the table with her head down, burried in a mane of sandy curls. An untouched coffee mug was next to her.

"Oh, there you are," Percy said. "You're up pretty early." He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She turned her head, and her face surfaced from the heap of hair. She reached up and took his right hand. "Morning," she mumbled. "I made breakfast... sit."

Percy sat down and took a piece of toast from the plate on the table. "You ok?" He asked, and took a bite. "You seem pretty out of it, and you don't usually wake up this early. Have you eaten?"

Annabeth lifted her face, and grimaced at the light. "My... head," she murmured. "A migraine. Ate a little. I'm alright."

"Now I know you're sick. You aren't speaking in complete sentences," Percy set down his half-eaten breakfast. "You should've laid back down."

She shook her head. "I'll live. I'm already up."

He stood up and wiped his hands. "Well, I need to shower and all that. I assume you aren't working today. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Annabeth sighed.

She was still there when he came back out, holding two naproxen sodium tablets in one hand and looking at her phone. (Phones that block their signal from monsters, and still with excellent coverage. A genius invention from the great Leo Valdez. Anyway...)

The clock read ten after six. The sun came in directly through the kitchen window, piercing the glass with its might, and lighting up the white walls (Annabeth probably hated that). Percy usually left the house at 6:20 and walked to work. He was always one of the first teachers to arrive, because he functioned best in the morning, and was half dead by four.

He had some time. Percy poured himself some coffee and sat back down. He ran a finger along the rim of his cup and gazed outside. The sun still skimmed the horizon and turned it myriad shades of gold, orange, and pink. Just as flamboyant as its immortal master (respectfully). He sipped his coffee. It tasted stale- what time did Annabeth wake up?!

"You should drink some coffee," Percy suggested. "Increased blood flow might take the edge off."

"No," she insisted, now with her head back down. "I'll be alright." She put the pills back in the bottle.

Percy figured she didn't feel like talking, so he decided to leave her alone unless she wasn't feeling better later. He was hesitant to leave early in case she got worse, but he had work to do. Maybe he'd get a friend to check in on her.

It was time to go. He stood up, rinsed his cup out, and put it on the rack to dry.

"I have to leave," Percy took both her h ands and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She let go of his hands and hugged him, burrying her face in his chest. "I have a meeting at noon, but I'll be here when you get home," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you then," Percy responded and headed for the door.

He slowly stepped outside and shut the door behind him. Was he imagining things, or was the sun a lot brighter than usual? He walked briskly; the morning air was cool and welcoming.


	6. Chapter 6

Today, there was a pep rally during seventh block. It was time to welcome the sports teams. (There are exactly three high schools in New Rome. The sports season is not very exciting at all.) And time for the mandatory honouring of the gods. As loudly as they possibly can. Crammed shoulder-to-shoulder in the gymnasium. With strobe lights and a fog machine.

Percy hated pep rallies. Normally, he was perfectly adjusted to chaos, but the loud noises, flashing lights, and flamboyant spectacle gave him sensory overload. He felt trapped, and got all panicky. They didn't have these at the middle school. He almost regretted the step up. It became a serious problem one time.

Since then, he just skipped them all together. Surely, the gods understood. For the last half hour that school was in, he sat in his classroom and got some work done. Some students also like to dodge the festivities and hide in the teachers' classrooms. That day, Percy had six kids visit his classroom, seeking refuge. He didn't protest.

They could hear the yelling and blaring music from across the building. Muffled cheers and pounding bass vibrated the walls and tickled their feet. Percy blocked it out as best he could and hunched over his computer, typing in daily grades. He was hoping he could get it done before it was time to go home. He was almost finished. The kids in his room were pretty quiet. Three of them were talking amongst themselves; two were working on something, and one was reading a book.

School let out ten minutes early, and Percy was able to finish up just as the bell rang. He had nothing to pack up and bring home for the weekend, so he took his bag and walked right out the back door of his classroom. It wasn't terribly hot, but the sun shone down with a baleful wrath. He had to stand in the doorway and wait for his eyes to clear. When his vision adjusted, he continued walking. He wanted to get home quickly. He had no news from Annabeth, which meant either everything was okay, or everything was absolutely not okay.  
But Percy was told by Will to look on the bright side, and hope for the best. Stress can be deadly, after all.

It seemed to heat up quickly. Percy had shed his jacket, but he was still burning up. Almost like Apollo himself had a bone to pick with New Rome. Or just Percy. Maybe skipping the pep rally wasn't such a good idea. He did his best to shield his eyes and kept walking.

When he finally got home, he stopped himself. The lights were on, so most likely, Annabeth was home. But he had an uneasy feeling. As if anticipating the worst, Percy had to prepare himself before opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The door swung open before he could stick the key in. Percy was not prepared for the attack. Annabeth tackled him as soon as he entered the house.

"Woah!" He almost toppled over. He dropped his bag.

"Hello!" She cooed right in his ear and squeezed the stuffing out of him.

"Hi. I guess you're feeling better," he croaked.

"Uh-huh!" She kissed his cheek and clung to him like a surprisingly feisty and determined sloth.

Percy took her face in his hands and kissed for just a second, and tried to pry himself away, but she wouldn't have it.

"Now, wait a sec," he protested, "I haven't even closed the door!"

Annabeth released him long enough to let him lock the door and sit down, then he kept kissing her for a little longer.  
Percy pulled away and held her at arms length. "What's gotten into you?" He asked. "What was your meeting about?"

"Wait right there!" She got up and scurried into her study, and came out with a portfolio full of used drafting paper. She pulled one out.  
"They authorized my designs for some of the fountains!" She gushed. "Look at what I've got so far!"

Percy held the paper in front of him and scanned the rough drafts. The first fountain had the design of the three maiden goddesses standing back to back, with their arms spread out. They were donned in elegant robes, with incredible detail. He recognized them by their accessories: Hestia, the oldest, wore a modest head-veil. Artemis had a crescent moon circlet on top of her head, and Athena held a spear. The water would trickle out from between them. The second fountain a little smaller, and held the depiction of a man wielding a trident.

He squinted at it. "Is that... Poseidon?" He asked incredulously. "You designed a fountain of my dad?!"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "I noticed that he still isn't widely favoured by the Romans, so I thought he needed his own fountain."

Percy was touched. He grinned and hooked one arm around her waist. "I think these are really awesome," he handed the paper back. "When does construction start back up?"

She took the paper and tucked it into the folder. "The ideal seasons are spring and summer, and since it's almost fall, they shouldn't be busy." she said. "I can probably expect these to get started in a week or so."

He tapped on the papers with the back of his hand. "I can't wait to walk by one of these on my way to work," he said. "Anything else?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, then stopped and sifted through her papers. "Um, no. I have to put this up, and I'll be right back."

"Alright," Percy made himself comfortable on the couch and stared at the ceiling. His eyes followed the brushstroke patterns in the white plaster. He didn't turn the T.V. on. He rarely watched it, and he was tired of looking at screens for the day. The whisps on the ceiling seemed to make shapes the longer he stared at them. He saw trees and rivers. And people. The images shifted and morphed the longer he looked at them-

He snapped back to attention when he heard two doors close. He looked around. It seemed Annabeth had gone into a room upstairs. Weird. They almost never went up there. Perhaps she wanted her special drafts to be kept safe. Or she went upstairs for better lighting to fix something. He didn't know if he should go up there right then, because she might've wanted to be left alone. Come to think of it, she looked a little bothered.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Annabeth?" He called up.

"I'll be right down," she answered. "I have to check something."

Percy allowed himself to be satisfied with that answer. He waited a few minutes until he heard her coming back down the stairs. Her expression was unreadable.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "I have to go into work for a few hours tomorrow. And another meeting to go to." She walked into the kitchen.

"Cool. What time?"

"Uh, seven."

"Alright," Percy yawned. "I'll be up to see you off. I had some errands to run around town, anyway."

"How nice," Annabeth returned with a handful of crackers. She stuffed one into her mouth and offered one to Percy.

He felt obliged. "Thank you," he accepted the cracker and took a bite out of it.

Anna curled up against him on the couch and ate her crackers. Percy smelled her hair and felt relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N: I realise this one is really long, but I had to reach an ideal stopping point. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy! =) ]

For a split second after waking up, Percy thought he had nothing to do that day. He was almost excited. Then he remembered he had errands to run, and Annabeth had to work for the first time in over two weeks. The clock read 5:56 AM. She had to leave in about an hour. He figured he'd wait a few minutes before waking her. She slept curled up, with her arms tucked to her chest like a baby. He moved the hair out of her face and touched some of the freckles on her cheeks and shoulders (reminiscent of a past sunburn.) They barely showed up against her tanned skin. She stirred in her sleep, and he moved his hand away. He was content to just look at her and leave her undisturbed until he had to wake her up.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, they both had work to do. Now was as good a time as any to arouse her.

"Annabeth," Percy poked her. No respone.

"Hey," he tried pinching her cheek. "Wake up."

She just mumbled incoherently and crossed her arms over her face. Percy was getting a little irritated. He nudged at her shoulder.

"Annabeth," he raised his voice. "You have work today!"

That got her attention. She showed her face. "Wah-" she groaned. "Huh?"

"Morning!" Percy sat up and chirped with enthusiasm. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "It's time to get up!"

"What time is it?" She asked, hoisting herself up by the headboard.

"It's six o'clock," he replied. "You have to leave at seven, remember?"

"Right," Annabeth rubbed her eyes. She felt around the dimly lit room and pulled open a drawer. Because she was going to work, she had to look presentable, meaning she had to actually care what her outfit looked like.

Percy stretched and got up as well. "I'll just go start some coffee, then."

He turned on the news channel, which he wasn't even interested in, but he just wanted the noise. He was vaguely aware of what the stuck up news anchor was saying: It was supposed to be cooler today; taxes have gone down; the elephant is feeling much better.  
The smell of coffee woke him up a little. He looked through his phone. There were no new notifications, save for a message from the school, informing faculty of a half hour meeting on Monday after hours.

Percy tried to drink coffee sparingly so that he didn't end up building a tolerance, and it'd lose its effect. Contrary to most of the population, caffeine actually calmed him down and helped him focus. He laced his fingers around his mug and watched out the window. There was scarcely any activity outside at this hour. Doves could be heard cooing sweetly. Warm and tranquil. It wouldn't last long. New Rome was just as lovely during the day, but dawn was special.

Remembering yet again that he had to get busy, Percy quickly swallowed the rest of his coffee - it was getting cold anyway- then rinsed his cup and set it on the counter. He went back into the bedroom to find some clean clothes, and then proceeded to brush his teeth (not very interesting).

He spit into the sink and looked behind him to find Annabeth just stepping out of the shower.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said. "You forgot a towel, so I brought one for you."

"Thank you," but instead of grabbing the towel, she just hugged him from behind. The water just fell off of her. Maybe she was hoping to be dried off that way?

"That works too, I guess," He put up his toothbrush and turned around to hug her properly.

Now wasn't the time to get all mushy. Percy gently dislodged himself and pecked her on the lips. "Hurry up and get dressed," he said. "I'll be outside."

Since he wasn't the one working that day, it fell upon Percy to make breakfast. It was 6:30. Plenty of time. Percy whistled to himself and stuck some bread in the toaster.

Annabeth came into the kitchen and appeared next to him. "Here, lemme help," she offered. "It'll get done faster."

"I got it," Percy responded.

"Let me help you!" She snapped, making Percy flinch.

She bit her lip as if catching herself. "I don't know why I did that." She lowered her eyes apologetically.

Percy frowned. "Are you still sick?" He asked. "Maybe you should stay home today."

"I'm not sick, Percy," she folded her arms. "haven't been called up in weeks, and I'm not gonna blow it off."

He was about to argue, but changed his mind. "Alright. Why don't you start some eggs or something?"

"I can do that," she set a skillet on the stove.

Percy noticed that when she was cooking, she kept her face covered, as if the smell bothered her.

They ate in silence for about ten minutes. Annabeth spent more time poking at her food.

"Do you want any coffee?" Percy asked. "I haven't seen you drink any in days."

"I don't need it," she said.

"So what's this meeting about?" He continued to stuff his face.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I'm gonna find out if we need to replace the pedestals, and figure out spending. It'll be brief."

Percy nodded. "Anything else? You said you had another appointment. What's that all about?"

She looked anxious. She dug her nails into the tablecloth. "I'm, uh..." She checked her phone. "Gonna be late! I'll tell you this afternoon!" Was she relieved?

Percy stood up and walked her to the door. "I'll be back around noon, I think," she kissed him and lingered for a minute. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll try to see you then."

He shut the door behind her and sat back down to wait until 9:00 so he could pay some bills when the utility places opened. He tried not to let it bother him, but he really wanted answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper and Annabeth had a terrible joke going on between the two of them. If one of them approached the other and said "guess what?" The other would say "Are you pregnant?!" Or something like that. They always had a good laugh over it.

Well, last time:

Piper: "Hey, guess what?"

Annabeth: "Oh my gods, you're pregnant?"

Piper: "Yes."

Annabeth: "Hah-wait, WHAT?!"

Piper and Jason's son was almost a month old. His name was Nicolas. He had platinum hair just like Jason, and his eyes were a warm brown, most likely from Piper's dad. He was a fussy little thing with a red face. He weighed about nine and a half pounds now.

Around ten, there was a knock at the door. Piper rested her little Roman on her shoulder and got up to go answer it. She knew that knock at any time of day.

"Annabeth!" She whisper-screamed, and, in lieu of free hands, hooked her chin onto her friend's shoulder. Annabeth hissed with glee and hugged her back carefully. Piper offered her a seat.

"How are you?" She beamed.

"I'm alright," Annabeth said, sitting down. "What about you?"

She looked beaten half to death, but she was grinning like a maniac. "I'm doing so good! But I'm really tired lately 'Cause of this little dude," she kissed the white fuzz on her baby's head.

Annabeth smiled and turned her attention to the baby. "How is he?"

"Oh, he sleeps through the day, but stick around at night, and you'll hear what a set of pipes he has. Jason took night shift, so he's asleep right now, but I'll tell him you stopped by!" She held him out to Annabeth. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Sure," Annabeth gingerly scooped up the baby and adjusted herself to support him. "Hey," she whispered to little Nicholas. She looked at Piper. "Am I holding him right?"

"Yeah, that's perfect!" She said. "Just hold his head a little higher."

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Nicholas gurgled and squirmed. Annabeth suppressed the giggles. What was wrong with her?

Piper stroked her son's head. She did this all the time... This was her baby. Annabeth had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes stung. She gave Nicholas back to Piper. "He's lovely," Annabeth said.

"Isn't he?" Piper retrieved the baby and proceeded to gush over him. Annabeth loved seeing her friend so happy. And Nicholas was beautiful. But it was awkward sitting there with the new mother and child.

Annabeth swallowed back her hormonal pity. She felt ashamed. She stood up. "I have places to be today, but I just wanted to check on you. Do you guys need anything?"

Piper shook her head. "No, we're alright, thank you for stopping by!" She and Annabeth exchanged air kisses on the cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Annabeth backed towards the door, smiling. "Your son is so beautiful."

"Yeah, you said that," Piper grinned and tossed her mahogany braid over her shoulder. "Uh... you okay?"

Annabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm fine, why?" She asked dubiously.

"Well, you're all twitchy and awkward today, and your face is kinda puffy."

Annabeth reflexively reached up and probed her face. "There's nothing wrong with me," she said. "I really couldn't be better, I promise," her smile was convincing. "I mean it."

Piper surrendered, but not without evoking a little charmspeak, which was kind of low, but she deemed it necessary. "Okay," she said. "Remember, you can tell me anything."

"I know," Annabeth was already out the door. "Bye, Pipes!"

Annabeth composed herself and started walking down the street. She made it two blocks before pulling her phone out. The answer came almost immediately.

"Hi, Pipes," She smiled. "Hey, uh... guess what?"


	10. Chapter 10

Percy was about to lose his religion. He'd been in line for twenty-three minutes, and the tall, spindly gentleman five spots in front of him was relentlessly arguing with the poor woman at the desk who was just trying to do her job. Percy wasn't even paying attention to what was said, and he didn't even care, really. He just wanted to get his business done, preferably BEFORE Sunday morning.

The man was shrill and loud, like he wanted all of creation to hear of his misery. His dark coat flapped angrily as he waved his arms. The lady, whom Percy knew personally, couldn't even be heard from where he was, but she was leaning forward and making placating gestures as she spoke. Her patience was infinite, and she was level-headed; Percy liked that about her.

He saw the man cut out of line - praise the gods! He was leaving!

No.

Not even close.

The man had just stepped aside to pull out his phone. The small woman pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. He was sending a message on social media! Percy couldn't believe it.

Go ahead, buddy. Tell everyone what an idiot the lady at the counter is. By all means, finish that Instagram post. Put in a few hashtags for good measure. You go right ahead. Pay no mind to the people behind you.

The desk worker cleared her throat. "Sir, why don't you step out for now and let these people go ahead while this gets sorted out?"

The man thrust his phone into his back pocket. "I'm out of here! I'll be back later, ya hear?" He stormed out.

Percy's patience was restored. He fidgeted absently as the line moved onward. Before he knew it, it was finally his turn.

"Morning, Zaira," he smiled and cordially greeted the tiny Indian woman. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright," she adjusted her rimless glasses. "Finally got over my cold, at least. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to pay my bill."

She turned a screen towards him. "Enter your info, please. You know the drill."

Percy input his address into the computer.  
"What was that one dude going off about?" He asked as he typed.

Zaira spoke without looking up from her work. "Oh, the man in the maroon coat? Someone made a small mistake when putting in numbers. He had to come in and wait while we fixed it all and set us straight. He says we missed a client, and we ruined his whole day."

"And yelling would obviously make you work faster."

"It would appear so," Zaira punched in some numbers and looked up with a smile. "Okay, everything is in order. You're good to go."

"Thanks a lot," Percy walked out. "Have a nice day."

"You, too," she waved, and her many colourful bracelets jingled.

It was half an hour until noon. He'd be home in twenty minutes, assuming nothing stopped him.


	11. Chapter 11

[A/N: I don't much like this chapter as far as writing. I may scrap it. Well, enjoy! =) ]

Annabeth walked out of the clinic with a spring in her step. She liked Will. He was a competent, FANTASTIC doctor, and he always told it like it was. She was to stay hydrated of course, but not too much. Stick to a balanced diet. Everything was perfectly fine. She was elated. She felt like skipping around and singing, but that would be unseemly, especially in a public setting. She contained her glee and remained composed.

And yet, deep under the unfathomable joy, she was wracked with an ancient, tugging fear. She knew life wasn't a bed of roses. She knew things could go horribly wrong at any time, and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

On the other hand, this was a kind of hope that Annabeth had not allowed herself for many years. At a young age, she had convinced herself to prioritize the pursuit of knowledge and respect above all else. And of course, to please her mother. She believed that that was what she wanted. She wanted to be just like Athena. At the same time, she always felt as if she would spend her whole life lacking if she shut out everything else. She knew she would soon have to choose, but she didn't know what direction to sway. (Well, she was already pregnant, so perhaps it was too late anyway.)

Her visit with Piper gave her a confirmation.

Athena had children out of her head, literally. (Annabeth didn't know exactly how, and she didn't really want to. She hoped it wasn't hereditary.) Then she would dump them on earth for their mortal parents to care for or cast out. Sometimes she'd send them gifts and give encouraging words. Mostly, she just left them to their own devices. Annabeth was ecstatic to have the attention and favour of her mother, but she never felt close to her.

She was not her mother; she was not an immortal who remained constant throughout the ages, with narrow focus and options, and select few defining traits. While much like, her she was herself, and that was all she could be, and she would do it to the best of her abilities. It had cost her much and taken years, but she learned that you did not truly have to choose between love and respect.

How empowering to think she had choices that even the gods didn't.  
Annabeth would be smart, tactful, and intelligent, and pursue her career. And she would be a devoted mother. She would pass her knowledge to her children and they would never feel neglected. She could have both.

She had seen battle numerous times, faced down the ultimate test of Athena's children, and knew that she was smart, and successful. But she felt she had had enough adventure to last a lifetime. It was time to settle down. If only for a few years.

Annabeth locked the door of her house, sat down, and waited. She placed a hand on her belly, and felt at peace for the moment. But the burden had not been lifted quite yet.


	12. Chapter 12

"HI, MR. JACKSON!"

Percy whipped around and reached for a weapon that wasn't there.

Oh.

Matthew Adams was in his class two years ago, back when he taught middle school. He was an alright student; he made okay grades and stayed out of trouble for the most part, save for when he punched out a kid who grabbed him from behind. He was a small dude, about five and a half feet tall, and his chestnut hair fell into his pale face. He was holding out his hand.

"Adams!" Percy clasped his outreach hand. "I haven't seen you since you joined the Legion last year. How have you been, buddy?"

"I love it there!" He beamed. "I figured out I'm good with a bow, and I'm learning to control my anger a little. Hazel is helping me out with it."

Percy grinned. "That's great. I love Hazel. I have some good memories from the 12th."

"I bet," Matthew nodded, making his hair bobbed up and down. "Some people still talk about you, actually." He started walking backwards. "Well, I saw you passing through and thought I'd say hi," he turned around. "See ya, Mr. J!"

"Take care of yourself!" Percy called after him. "Tell Hazel I said hi!"

"Will do!" He answered, running down the street, to the dismay of several pigeons. He wasn't going to. He'd probably already forgotten.

Anger problems aside, Adams was a good kid. Percy had fond memories of him. Still smiling, he continued walking. The house was about five minutes away. Apollo was feeling merciful today. The sun had let up quite a bit.

Percy didn't have the keys, and he'd forgotten where the spare was again (kind of justified, as it was moved every month). So he just knocked on the door and hoped someone was home. All of the lights were off. He waited about six seconds and saw Annabeth's face peek out through the living room curtains for just a moment. Metal clicked as the door was unlocked.

"Hello!" Annabeth shut the door behind him as he walked in.

"Hey," Percy pulled her into a hug. "How did the meeting go?"

She hugged back and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "Everything ran smoothly. Construction starts in a week, and budgeting is completely within reason. I'll start supervision here soon."

"That's good," He let her go and sat down at the kitchen table. "I basically just walked around town all day."

Annabeth sat down next to him. "I thought you paid bills today."

"I did," he said. "But I spent more time walking around and had to get a check cashed first. I went three places today," He perked up. "Hey, you said you had a second place to be, and you were gonna tell me this afternoon. What was that about?" He leaned forward.

She tugged at her hair and cleared her throat. "Um, well, it's... it's news, I guess."

Percy tilted his head. "Good news or bad news?"

"Well, it's good news. I think it is," Annabeth pursed her lips. "I think you will, too."

"What, what?" Percy raised his eyebrows. He was growing anxious.

"Uhh... gods," Annabeth mumbled and shook her head. "I..."

"Come on, spit it out!" He demanded, literally on the edge of his chair.

"Percy," she took a deep breath stared him dead in the eyes. "Perseus Jackson. I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

Percy blinked. He put one hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly.

"Percy," Annabeth repeated. "You're a father, Percy."

He held up one hand and lowered his head. He said nothing.

Annabeth was worried. For once, she was lost as to what he was thinking. She hated not knowing. The greatest fear is in unknowing. This wasn't something you could study, or find with an equation. She was completely in the dark. It was as if she was back at the Spartan temple in Greece. Only this time, much more was at stake. She just sat there helplessly as she waited for his reaction.

Deafening silence. An eternity fit into eight seconds. She couldn't stand it.

"Percy," she tried again, leaning closer and lacing her fingers through his.

His shoulders shook. Was he crying? No. He was WHEEZING...

He lifted his face and uncovered his mouth, which was hanging wide open. His eyes darted between Annabeth's eyes and her midsection.

"Oh, my gods," he mumbled. "Oh my gods."

Annabeth allowed an uneasy smile.

Percy just laughed. He took both her hands and doubled over in a fit of childlike laughter. The burden of Atlas lifted off of Annabeth's shoulders. She could breathe again.

He looked around as if the whole world was changing before his eyes. His face transformed like nothing Annabeth had ever seen before. It filled her with joy.

He shot up from his seat and yelled like a maniac. "OH MY GODS!" he was breathing hard. He grabbed the chair as if he might collapse. "You..." he put a hand on his forehead. "A baby... we..." he was laughing again. She was half worried that he might hyperventilate and pass out. He held her hands up to his lips, smiling.

Now Annabeth was laughing, too. She stroked Percy's face, and pulled him back to his chair. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed all over her head. Annabeth had nothing to worry about, and she felt ridiculous for thinking otherwise.

Eventually, Percy's euphoria had burned out enough for him to form complete sentences. He sighed and looked her in the eye.  
"Gods..." he shook his head. "Can you feel anything?"

"No," Annabeth said. "I shouldn't for a while. Will said I'm about two weeks in, give or take."

He gingerly put a hand on her navel and held it there.

She smiled and placed her hand over his. "You're taking this well."

"Compared to what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned thoughtfully. "Well, you didn't react at first, and I was a little concerned. I thought you might've gotten upset."

He tensed. "No," he said. "No, we talked about this. How did you think I was supposed to react?"

"I didn't know," she admitted. "I just hoped for the best."

Percy beamed at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna take care of you," he promised.

With that said, he stood up. He smiled and shook his head again, and Annabeth thought he might have a relapse. Instead he just calmly walked into the other room.

"Are you hungry?" He called back.

"Not terribly," she answered, still in her chair.

She heard footsteps around the living room. "I got a little more on this paycheck than I thought I would. I was thinking we could go out somewhere. If you don't mind walking, of course."

"That sounds good," Annabeth answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I forget the name, but there's that one place a few blocks away with that soup you like," he came back in.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "That's a little expensive, don't you think?"

He sat down. "Suppose we're celebrating. It'll be alright."

"Y'know," Annabeth crossed her legs. "If I got paid regularly, we'd be rich."

Percy shrugged. "My cup runneth over."


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth didn't realise how hungry she was until she had food set in front of her. She was on her second bowl of soup, and must've inhaled a whole loaf of sourdough bread. Percy just watched in amazement.

"Wow," he marveled. "If this is what not terribly hungry looks like, I don't think I wanna know what starving looks like."

She looked up from her bowl. "I didn't think I was," she said. "Until I smelled something cooking."

He pointed a french fry at her. "Probably has a lot to do with you hardly eating this morning."

"I imagine so," Annabeth answered. "I can't seem to handle the smell of eggs suddenly."

"I remember mom having a similar problem," Percy was making a teepee out of a napkin and some toothpicks.

Annabeth looked at the miniscule tent with distaste. "Percy, must you do that in public? That's unseemly."

He spread his hands. "The napkins at home aren't the right texture, and they're all floppy. These are just right."

"What does that even accomplish?" She demanded.

"I'm beating a personal record. My last time was two minutes and six seconds." He tapped his phone screen and grimaced. "Aw, only three seconds too late. And the napkin is all creasy and punctured now."

"It's gonna get thrown out, anyway," Annabeth tightened the corners of her mouth to stifle a smile. She quickly finished her soup and stood up from the table. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec," he gracefully dismantled the tiny structure and started laying the toothpicks in a neat stack. "I want it to die with dignity."

Annabeth tried not to laugh, because he would think she encouraged such behaviour. "Are you planning on leaving before the sun goes down?"

"Don't rush me, woman!" Percy folded the napkin and set it down perfectly parallel to the toothpicks.

Annabeth hid her grin in a facepalm.  
 _My baby's gonna be slow_ , she thought.

"There!" Percy set out the bill, turned his back on the table and laced his fingers through Annabeth's. "Okay, let's go."

"I think I'm getting heartburn," she said, rubbing just under her ribcage.

"You're not supposed to eat a whole bunch all at once."

"Yes, dad," maybe that wasn't entirely snarky...

Percy ignored the comment. "You're supposed to eat small amounts frequently throughout the day, and don't lay flat on your back right after eating."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

He rolled his eyes. "My mom was pregnant, Annabeth. You know full well. Weird. Looks like I've finally found something I have more experience in."

"Oh, that's right... wow, I'm not used to being the dumb one," her felt hot blood rush to her face. It must've shown.

Percy kissed her on the cheek. "There's a first time for everything. This is kinda new for both of us."

Annabeth instinctively touched her belly. She knew she couldn't feel anything, and the baby probably couldn't feel her either, but it became habit almost instantly. She did it without thinking.

The California air turned cool and dry as the sun made its descent back down to earth. People trickled in and out of buildings, but everything was still for the most part. The walk home was lovely.

Later that evening, Annabeth was winding down, curled up with a book. Since she'd fallen asleep reading it last time, it was probably a good choice. Percy climbed into bed and pulled Annabeth against him. She rested her head on his chest, still absorbed in her novel.

He put his hand on her midsection, and she held it there. "Names," he said. "What're some good names?"

Annabeth looked up. "Shouldn't we wait? I don't want to misname him."

" _Him_ , huh?" He looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think?"

"I don't think, I know," she said with bravado.

Percy stretched. "Well, you know what? I'm gonna disagree with you just because." He rolled onto his side. "I say it's a girl."

Annabeth scowled and shut her book. "I know it's a boy," she mumbled. "I can feel it."  
She wasn't sure how she knew. She just did.

"We can argue about it all you want in the morning," Percy yawned. "But I need to get some sleep, and you probably do, too."

"Oh, alright," Annabeth turned and kissed her husband. The union felt different now. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Percy poked and kissed her belly. "And, you," He turned the light off. "Goodnight."

The night turned still. Everything was quiet, save for the lulling sound of quiet breathing.

Suddenly, Annabeth yelped a cursed and bolted upright in the darkness.

Percy stirred. " _What?"_ he asked, sounding shaken. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to mark my place!"


	15. Chapter 15

Percy wasn't ready to tell his class. He was happy to think that nothing would go wrong, but it seemed too close and personal right now. Plus, teenagers are nosy and awful; he would surely get swamped immediately. For the time being, he kept it as his little secret. He didn't even tell any other teachers, because after hearing enough breakroom gossip to sink an aircraft carrier, he wasn't so sure he could trust the rest of faculty.

But to hold it in was agony. He wanted to swing open the front door and yell at the top of his lungs all the way down the streets. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew. But he couldn't. The secret was a lump of burning coals in his throat. Maybe today was the day that he'd succumb. But he was determined not to. Heck, his own mother had no idea yet. Annabeth wasn't ready, either. No one on the urban committee or the construction site had any clue, but she told Percy that she thought one of them was onto her.

He sat patiently as his first period class trickled into the room. A few gave friendly greetings, and he returned them. He listened to the exciting things that happened to them on their weekend. When asked about his weekend, he said that he simply stayed inside most of the time. Which wasn't a lie. He left the house twice in the last two days, and only briefly at that. He never told them the full extent of what he did on his days off, because he was pretty sure one of his students was stalking him.

He'd made it through four class periods with no problem. At his lunch period, he showed videos to visiting students and spoke as little as possible. The students sat on the floor in a circle (circle may be a strong word. It was more like a raisin) and chatted freely amongst themselves as they watched videos from the projector. Percy just sat at the edge of the configuration and ate cold pasta in silence. When the bell rang to dismiss them back to class, he sent them off warmly and told them to have a good day.

Percy had repositioned himself back in his chair when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Heyyy, Mr. Jackson?"

He turned around. It was Casey.  
"Casey, what can I do for you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She shifted awkwardly and twisted an earring. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today. You barely even talked."

Her concern was both endearing and bothersome. "I'm alright," he said. "Maybe I'm just a little tired. Thank you for asking, though."

Casey looked totally unconvinced, but accepted his answer anyway. "You're welcome," she tiptoed back to her seat and sat down, still looking concerned.

Percy felt kind of bad. She seemed disappointed that he had shut her down, especially since she had already clung to him as a father figure (her home life was terrible.)  
Maybe Casey could be trusted.

"Hey, actually, Casey, come here for a sec," he beckoned her back to his desk.

"Yessir," she stood up swiftly and bounded to over.

He leaned forward and put his hands on his desk. His tone turned deadly serious, but laced with humour. "If I tell you this, will you keep it a secret? What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Got it?"

"Got it," she nodded and waited expectantly.

"Alright, then," his facade of seriousness immediately shattered, and he broke into a grin. "I'm having a baby."

Casey's eyes widened to the size of quarters. She almost squealed, but Percy quickly put a finger to his lips for silence. Casey opted for a whisper-scream and threw her arms around.

"Thanks," he croaked. "Okay, that's enough, let go of me."

Casey released him and bounced on her heels. She held her own finger up to her mouth to reassure him, and skipped back to her own desk just as other students were coming in.

A trustworthy kid, but she already looked ready to burst. However, a tremendous amount of pressure was relieved now that he had told someone. Maybe now he could bear to withhold it from his class a little longer. Assuming Casey didn't tell anyone herself. Surely she wouldn't, but he felt stupid for telling a single soul. Well, it wasn't like everyone wouldn't find out eventually. News travelled fast in New Rome.


	16. Chapter 16

[A/N: Just a quick heads up! This chapter sort of plays with the radar a little, so that's why I keep the rating high. But don't worry. I promise it will never go too far. =)]

The morning started off as awkwardly as it possibly could.

Annabeth stirred when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She felt the cold metal bite of a ring against her bare skin. Her husband spooned her and hooked his chin onto her shoulder. His raven hair was standing up in all directions. She rolled over and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Hello," she crooned.

"Hey," Percy whispered back.

Annabeth pressed her lips against his cheek and came closer. She was feeling unusually mushy today. Percy seemed to pick up on it. He smiled and freed up one hand to play with her messy hair and caress her face.

"You're really lovely," he murmured. She had heard that a million times.

"Are you ever gonna cut that out?" She asked in mock irritation.

"Probably not," he gave his standard smirk.

That smile was her doom. She took Percy's face in her hands and kissed him gently. He leaned into it and pulled her as close as he could. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. Her face flushed.

Suddenly, acid burned her esophagus. Annabeth broke into a cold sweat, tore away from Percy, and flung out of bed. She barely made it to the bathroom before she started throwing up. She bent over the toilet and heaved. Her throat was on fire. Her stomach churned. She wasn't sure how long she was in there. She was faintly aware of Percy coming into the bathroom and turning the light on.

 _Ugh, not now, Percy. Don't see me like this. Go back to bed._

He knelt next to her and pulled her hair away from her face. He rubbed her back as she coughed and retched.

"Just breathe through it," he said. "It'll pass."

Annabeth gagged and lifted her head. "Don't look at me," she gasped.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't seen you sick before," he kissed her temple. "You'll get used to it. How far along are you, again?"

"A little over eight weeks," she fanned her face.

"Ah, milestones!" Percy said, with a goofy smile. "Perfect timing!"

"Huzzah," she groaned and tensed her shoulders.

He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Annabeth grumbled.

She slumped against the wall and fought down a second wave of nausea. This was humiliating, being so feeble and weak. Thank the gods she didn't go to work today.

Percy came back with a wet rag. He sat down on the floor and wiped Annabeth's forehead with it. The cold was mollifying. Her pulse steadied, and she relaxed a little.

He draped the cloth over the edge of the bathtub. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem," he put his arm around her. "I can go get you some water if you want."

"I'm fine," she said. "Thanks anyway."

Percy pulled her face up so that she was eye level with him. He looked serious. "Now, you listen to me," he said. "I know you don't like people helping you out, but if you carry on like that now, you could do some serious damage to you, and the baby. You may be alright right now, but don't refuse my help. You could really get hurt. I won't allow it."  
He dislodged himself and stood up again.

"I'm getting you some water, anyway. I haven't seen you drink any since yesterday, and you need to stay hydrated." Percy put a hand on Annabeth's midsection. "This is my baby, too, y'know." He left once more.

Of course it was. Possibly moreso. Percy took more consideration than she did. Annabeth felt an overwhelming pang of guilt far more nauseating than any morning sickness. Did she not care? Was she unfeeling towards her own child? Hot tears welled up in her eyes. She felt ashamed and evil. She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. She wiped her eyes and tried to sober herself up so he wouldn't see.

Percy set a glass of water next to her and took both her hands. "There's your water. You'd better drink some of it," he paused and knit his eyebrows. "Have you been crying?" He pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter?"

 _Gods, I hate you so much. You're so annoying._

"Nothing's wrong," Annabeth insisted. "My throat's dry."

He lifted the glass up to her face. "Drink some water," he urged. "Now tell me what's going on."

 _Curse you and your sweetness, Percy._

She sipped some water. It tasted sweet against the bitter acidity in her mouth. It was time to come clean. "Percy, I'm not a mom," she said.

"Clearly, reality begs to differ," Percy said, tilting his head.

Annabeth let out a strangled sob of frustration. "I'm not good enough for this, Percy."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She steadied her breathing until she could trust herself to speak. It didn't help that Percy was still rubbing her back. "I can't be a good mom," she said. "I don't feel like one."

"Why not?" Percy demanded.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not nurturing or motherly. I can't do it, I can't."

Percy lifted her chin. She didn't want to meet his eyes, but she felt obligated. They shone with stern gentleness.

"I think I'll chalk this up to you being hormonal and weepy," he said. "Because you're spouting nonsense."

She blinked hard. "What?"

"How do you know what being motherly feels like?" He asked. "You've never been a mother before. Besides, I've seen you with your cabin members," he said. "Back when we were at camp. You took care of them, yes?"

"Of course-"

"And you loved them, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"So," Percy kissed between her eyes. "Give it time. You'll be a sappy mess before you know it."

Annabeth was taken aback, remembering that Percy had indeed seen this before. She couldn't believe how much he'd matured since she met him. Perhaps she had changed, as well. She wanted to believe she could be a good mother. She knew Percy would be a good father. Gods of Olympus. She loved Percy.

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Annabeth asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, what is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you get me my toothbrush?"

"Sure."

"And then will you kiss me?"

"Of course," he got up. "After you brush your teeth."

Annabeth could not contain her laughter. Percy laughed too as he handed her her toothbrush.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I need glasses," Annabeth squinted at her book.

"What for?" Percy looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Because the nerd aesthetic is _so_ in this season," she rolled her eyes. "I can't read, Percy."

"That's new," he held up three fingers. "Can you see from a distance?"

"Distance is fine," Annabeth slammed the book shut. "At arms length, everything gets fuzzy."

"How long has it been like this?"

"Uh, it started about three weeks ago, I think."

"And of course you didn't tell me," Percy turned his attention back to the stack of papers. "Alright. I'll schedule you an appointment this weekend. _"_

"Thank you," she probably couldn't survive so long without being able to read or draft. She put a hand over her abdomen. "Hey, Percy!"

"Hm?"

"I think my belly's getting rounder," she pointed at her midsection. "Not, like, bigger, just...look."

"Already?" Percy put his pen down.

She nodded, "Come see."

He gingerly probed her belly with both hands. "Hey, so it is!" He was tickled. "How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool," Annabeth's voice was tinged with amusement. "But not as cool as seeing this baby on ultrasound tomorrow."

Percy's eyes widened. "I forgot about that!" He said, almost in a high whisper. "What time is the appointment?"

"Three fifteen," she reclined on the couch and covered her eyes with one arm.

"If I run," he said. "I can probably get there in time."

"You'd better," she rolled onto her side. "How many more of those do you need to grade?"

"One more class," he said, taking another test from the stack on the right. "About twelve papers left. Won't take long. Why?"

"I'm about to start making dinner," Annabeth sat up. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Should you be cooking if you can't see?" Percy moved the paper to the stack on the left and grabbed another.

"I just can't see tiny things, like words on a page ," she walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno," he tapped his pen on the table. "What if you, like, stood far away from the stove?"

She opened the refrigerator. "I think I'll be alright. You haven't answered my question."

"Um, I don't know, I guess make spaghetti or something," the paper was scarred with blue hash marks.

"Okay," Annabeth set a pot of water on the stove, covered it, and turned the heat up.

She came back into the living room and sat down next to Percy. "What was this test over?" She asked.

"This was the first official test," Percy scribbled life back into his pen. "It was over chapters one through five. So far, no one's failed."

"Well, that's good," Annabeth came behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and his head lolled for a second, then he sat up quickly and kept working on grades. She kissed behind his ear. Now he couldn't focus.

"Okay, stop," he gently removed her hands. "I'll never get this finished."

Annabeth grumbled and left the room.

"I'm almost there, I swear," he gave Marcus Simmons an 89. "I'll be done before dinner."

"Alright," she was stirring something.

Percy worked diligently for about ten minutes. He heard clattering in the kitchen. The fan purred. The work was tedious and his eyes almost crossed from all the reading, but he did his best to narrow his focus to the task at hand. Four papers left. Three. Why did he pick this job in the first place?

Annabeth yelped a curse and dropped a spoon on the floor.

"What happened?" Percy stood up.

"I just did something really stupid," she bent down to pick up the spoon with a rag as an insulator. "I left a metal spoon on the edge of the pot and tried to grab it."

"Did you get burned?"

"No, I'm alright," she put the spoon in the sink and opened a drawer to get another.

"I'm almost done," Percy said, with one paper left. "I can take over if you want it."

She scoffed. "I touched a spoon, Percy. I'll live, I promise. Besides, dinner's almost ready. Go wash up."

"I just need to work on this a tiny bit longer," he gave the last paper its dose of ink and set it down triumphantly. "There! I'm all finished." He came into the kitchen and turned on the sink to wash his hands.

Annabeth scraped some food into the fireplace - standard procedure. The flames grew brighter and crackled with new life. Percy decided to be useful and set some plates on the table.

Dinner was silent, save for occasional small-talk about current events, and how the new fountains looked, and when they might be able to go see them. How the school year was going. If Annabeth still felt dizzy when she stood up, and if she still got heartburn after eating too much.

Percy turned the T.V. on to the reality channel. He didn't even really like watching T.V, but Annabeth liked this channel. It was mostly ancient artifacts and revisited case files. Stuff she found intriguing, but he never took any interest in.

Annabeth sat herself in Percy's lap and started playing with his hair.

"Oh, hello," he rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Hi," she kept fluffing his hair. "I have to go to work tomorrow."

Percy lifted his head. "Do you have to cancel your appointment?"

"No," she assured him. "I'll be out by one o'clock. I'm just gonna examine an old building to see if it needs to be repaired or demolished."

"So you'll only be walking around and possibly inside a potentially unstable structure with poor vision."

"If it was that unstable, they'd just condemn it right there," she cradled his shoulders. "Nothing wi-"

Percy clamped a hand over her mouth. "Do not finish that sentence. Don't ever say those words."

Annabeth huffed in exasperation and removed his hand. "Percy, don't worry about it."

"That's my job!" He protested. "You're bringing my child to a construction site, and you expect me to sit back and relax!" Anger swelled in his throat. He wasn't sure what he was angry at.

"Percy-"

 _"I'm_ not the one carrying this baby!" He continued. "I have no _idea_ what goes on, besides what you tell me! All _I_ can do is hope everything is okay and trust that you'll communicate and let me take care of you!" He put his face in his hands. "Don't tell me not to worry about it."


	18. Chapter 18

No silence was ever more awkward. Percy felt ridiculous, sitting there pouting like a toddler, but he didn't trust himself to open his mouth again. All of the stress and fear that had built up in the last two months found an exit all at once, and he didn't mean for it to fall on Annabeth. He wasn't even yelling at her. He was yelling at everything. And now he was hiding in his hands, feeling sorry for himself.

He didn't want to look at her. But in a fit of uncharacteristic immaturity and pride, he also didn't want to apologize. He anticipated and even welcomed an attack.

There came nothing of the sort. He tensed and realized Annabeth's arms were still cradling his shoulders. Had her brain finally stopped working? He lifted his face sheepishly and forced himself to look at her. Her gray eyes were steely, but without condemnation.

Percy waited for tongue-lashing of the century. At least an exasperated "wow" or "seriously?". Total silence, for the longest ten seconds in history. Annabeth just pursed her lips and ran her fingers through his hair. She did that a lot, especially when she was thinking about something. He wished she would get mad at him, so he didn't have to sit there and scold himself in silence.

He shook his head. "Sorry," he tried.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

Percy found this way funnier than he probably should've. He started laughing uncontrollably and buried his face in her sweater.

Annabeth lifted his face. "I think I know what you need," she began.

"A kick in the head?" He asked.

"Close, but no," she climbed off of his lap. "I think we both need to take a walk."

Percy looked out the window. "It's," he checked his watch, "almost nine o'clock. It's dark outside."

"Even better!" She grinned at took both his hands. "Let's go!"

"Nooooo," he whined like a little kid.

"Come on, it'll be good for you," she tried to pull him up.

"No it won't," he grumbled.

Annabeth laughed. "Look who's weepy now."

"I'm not weepy!" He protested. "Let me be a grumpy old man in peace!"

She dropped his hands. "It's good for digestion! And we both need some air, come on!"

"Oh, alright," he relented.

"Good, come on then," she stood up, and almost stumbled. "Oh, gods," she grabbed the couch for support.

"You got up too fast again, didn't you?" Percy stood up and hugged her.

"No, I think-" she took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Nevermind, false alarm."

"Well, we aren't going anywhere if you're gonna puke on the sidewalk," he sat her back down. "Wait and see how you feel in a few minutes."

"Okay," she fanned her forehead and put a hand on her navel.

Percy sat next to her. "I might check out of work a little early to walk you to the clinic."

"I feel awkward," Annabeth fidgeted. "You've been doing so much for me, and I'm just kinda there."

He shrugged. "I've seen what late pregnancy and birth look like. Consider this a down payment."

"Please don't make me laugh while I'm trying not to vomit."

"Ready for that walk?" Percy leaned back on the couch.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm so tired, suddenly. I think I'll just go to bed."  
With that, she stood up and ambled into the hallway.

"Alrighty," Percy started sorting the papers on the coffee table and putting them back in the bag. "I'll be there in a sec."

"You know, we don't necessarily _have_ to go to bed at the same time," she called.

"Nothing to do out here," he responded. "That your way of saying you don't want my company?" Of course, he was just teasing her.

"Not at all," water turned on down the hall. "Just making sure you knew."

"I already did," Percy put his bag up.


	19. Chapter 19

"After this is finished, would you be okay with me telling my students?" Percy walked alongside Annabeth.

"Yeah," she had one arm around her husband and the other clinging to her belly. "I think I'm ready to tell everyone."

"I'm _beyond_ ready. Thanks a lot," he grinned.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't told anybody."

"Hm," Percy wasn't going to lie to her, so he just kept his mouth shut. He opened the clinic's doors and ushered her inside with pomp, letting it swing shut behind them.

Will had made the place as relaxing as possible to look at. The walls were painted a rich, warm shade of matte purple with gold trim. A tiny fountain full of colourful marbled gurgled on one of the dark mahogany side tables. A pair of ivory skulls decorated with yellow flowers stood guard on two matching shelves flanking the floor was laiden with a beautifully patterned earth-tone rug (albeit smattered with a few questionable stains.) The curtains were a darker purple, and filtered the sunrays into a soft maroon. The only things that needed improvement were the chairs. They were your standard black straight-backed chairs with awkwardly placed armrests and seat cushions that did no good. This and the unmistakable smell of antibacterial soaps reminded you where you were.

 _"Another One Bites The Dust"_ was playing faintly over the speakers. Not a bad song at all, but probably not the best choice for a visit to the doctor.

The waiting room had to be the worst part of the doctor's office _._ There was nothing to do but roll around and hope the people before you were quick. No way Percy was touching one of those magazines. But he had at least twenty minutes to kill. He decided to strike up conversation.

"So, uh," He kept his voice low. "What of that building you inspected today?"

"Oh, we're definitely tearing it down," Annabeth crossed her legs and pulled her skirt over one knee. "The first floor was crumbling, and the rest was sure to follow. We're taking the greener approach. We're gonna salvage some of the materials to be reused with hydraulic shears." She grinned like a maniac. "It's gonna be awesome."

Percy was surprised that Annabeth would be so excited about destruction. It must've been a pretty cool process.

"When do you do that?" He leaned closer so that he didn't have to be too loud. The tense quiet of the waiting room was piercing, yet to disturb it seemed invasive. Something about doctors' offices made him feel like he had to be as quiet as possible.

"In about a week. The committee deems it detracting to the city. It sticks out like a sore thumb."

"When you say committee like that," Percy said, "I think of an intellectual counsel of evil overseeing construction from a dark room full of screens."

Annabeth quickly choked down her laughter as the old lady sitting across from them shot her a dirty look.

They didn't talk for the rest of the time. They probably looked awkward, constantly shifting uncomfortably in the hard seats. The clock slowed down exponentially. The wait was killing him. He wanted to get out of this horrible chair and see his baby.

"Jackson!" Their name was called just as Annabeth had limply draped herself over her chair. Will Solace himself stood patiently-doctorly? ( _Wow_ , Percy, you should be ashamed of yourself.)

"You're up, guys," Will fixed his eyes on Percy. "Why do you look like you want to jump off a cliff?"

 _Did_ he?

"I'm just anxious, I guess," he hoisted a drowsy Annabeth off of the chair before she could doze off.

She groaned, blinked a few times, and shuffled alongside him, using his arm to anchor herself.

"Did I stand you up too quickly? Sorry about that," Percy held her upright.

"It's fine," she mumbled. One eye was crossed. Her feet dragged.

Will was way ahead of them, standing in the doorway of the exam room like he had all the time in the world.

"Hey, Will," Percy smiled and shook the young doctor's hand. "How goes it?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Had one mild concussion and a dislodged tooth."

Will Solace had turned down the opportunity to become a surgeon in favour working in a clinic. From what Percy could tell, he loved the job. He definitely had the temperament for it.

"How nice," Percy said. "But I'm really questioning your choice of waiting room music."

"That song wasn't my idea," Will grumbled with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He turned to Annabeth, who was perched on the exam table. "Let's talk about you!"


	20. Chapter 20

Will prodded Annabeth and took her vitals. She was subjected to a series of questions the whole time:

What was she eating? How much, and how often?

Had she noticed any weight change?

Did she feel mood swings or depression? Anything of that sort?

Was she experiencing any aches or stabbing pains?

How was her sleep cycle?

Blurry vision? That was actually quite common, believe it, or not. He recommended trying some strong reading glasses.

Did it hurt when he pressed there?

She rattled off answers and swung her legs impatiently. Will seemed satisfied, as he stepped back and started scribbling on his clipboard. Percy stood by the door, looking as if he was guarding it.

After Will finished his writing he set the clipboard on the counter and pulled out a syringe.

That got Percy's attention. He looked over raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with that?" He asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

"I'm just gonna take some blood. I'd like to run a few tests, okay?" Leave it to Will to make needles look completely harmless.

Percy seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds. "Alright," he conceded.

Annabeth wordlessly held up her arm. Will inserted the needle and drew a syringe full of blood.

"Great!" Will packed a cotton ball and a bandaid over the fresh puncture. "I'm gonna go drop this off at the lab. If you guys would please chill in here for a few, that's be awesome. I'll be back."

He nodded to them both and walked out triumphantly.

Annabeth looked at Percy and waited until she caught his eye. He glanced over at her, and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
He looked confused. He looked around as if searching for a joke that he'd been missing. When he didn't see anything, he looked back at her and shrugged.  
She shrugged back.  
He mouthed "what?"  
She shook her head.  
He scowled and clapped silently.  
She lunged forward and acted like she was gonna throw her purse at him just as Will walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He squirmed. "Uh, do I need to step back outside?"

"Not at all," Annabeth sat up and set the purse down.

Percy gave the most exasperated of faces. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Will didn't seem to notice. He gathered up the gear he'd left in the room.

"Alright, demigod formerly known as Chase," he opened the door. "Right this way, please."

Annabeth picked up her purse and followed as he led them down a narrow hallway decked with abstract paintings and a sickly carpet. Some exam room doors were opened. She stole a passing glance at a small child getting his temperature checked. He locked eyes with her for the half second she passed through.  
She almost fell to pieces right there, but contained herself and kept a firm jaw.

Will beckoned them into a room with slightly dimmer lights and more machines. A blank box screen was looming next to a raised table.

"Just sit down right there," he pointed to the table. She did as she was told.

He took out a cool wand thingy attached to a cord. "This technology is a little outdated compared to what you'd find in the mortal world, but it still works very well." Will squeezed a clear gel onto Annabeth's midsection. The cold tingled.  
Anticipation gave her butterflies and prickled her skin. She supressed an expectant smile as Will turned on the machinery.

She looked up at Percy, who was standing by the table. He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Will ran the wand apparatus over her belly. "Watch the screen," he ordered.

Annabeth stared at it until shadowy images started to emerge. She squinted hard and saw a small figure. She gasped and grabbed a fistfull of Percy's jacket when she thought she saw a little face appear on the monitor. He sat down next to her and gingerly put a hand on her left side. He was gawking at the screen. She could see his brain quickly putting puzzle pieces together.

Will nodded, completely stone-faced. "That's your baby," he confirmed.

She made an uncharacteristic squeak and started laughing as she stared at that face. Percy joined in the giggling fit. She could make out faint beating and movement: a heart. Heat rushed to her face. She didn't realise she was crying. The laughing became gasps for air. For once in her life, she was at a loss for words.

"Oh, gods...oh, my gods..." Percy wheezed with a stupid grin. Annabeth pulled him down closer and released his clothes. He didn't take his eyes off of the screen for even a second. He had that look in his eyes again, as if the world had changed before him. Worth a thousand words, indeed.

Will spoke up. "Seen enough yet?" He was smiling now.

Annabeth sniffled and nodded like a bobble head, having lost her voice. She fixed her shirt and sat up.

"Cool!" He removed the wand and shut off the monitor. "But had you come here just a few weeks later, you could've found out the gender. Anyway, I can send some pictures home with you, if you'd like."

"Thank you," she sighed, recovering from the bout of euphoria.

"No problem," he opened the door for them. "Come back any time, but call first."

Percy handed her her purse and kissed her forehead. They checked with the gray-haired lady at the desk and stepped out into the piercing sunlight. The two of them walked home in blissful silence. Annabeth held an armful of pictures against her chest.

At night, Percy sat in the living room and held the pictures up to the light. "I think I'll show these to my classes," he said, beaming.

"Don't lose them," Annabeth sat down next to him and offered him a glass of water.


	21. Chapter 21

12:37 P.M.

Percy's worst fears were confirmed.

He couldn't breathe. His vision blurred. They were like wild dogs, taking down their pray. He was surrounded and helpless against the relentless mob. Screams rang out all around, and echoed in his ears. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't bare it any longer.

"Alright, calm down! Jeez!" Percy laughed and dislodged several howling children from his person. "Thank you, but you're gonna wrinkle the pictures!"

The gaggle of teenagers herded back to their desks, save for a few stragglers who wanted every detail. He shooed them away. Casey never left her desk, but she was grinning ear to ear. He smiled at her with wordless gratitude for keeping their secret. She gave a thumbs up.

He set the pictures on his desk and cleared his throat. "So, yeah, I'm excited. Got a lot of work to do, too."

"But I digress!" Percy clasped his hands together. "On with the lesson!"

He ignored the persistent groans and begs from his pupils.

3:42 P.M.

"Yeah, mom!" He was holding up one picture, staring while he spoke. "I have them right here. Oh, my gods, you gotta see them! I'm gonna take a picture and send them to you as soon as I get off the phone! No, we don't know, yet. We won't for a little while longer. What? Uh, about eleven weeks now. I know, right? I can't wait!"

He set the pictures down on the kitchen counter. More voices cut into the converstation.

"Ooh, is that Estelle? Could you put her on please? I love you, too! Hey, Estelle! I'm real good, how are you? Wow, you're already getting better grades than I ever did! Aw, I miss you, too. I got something to tell you. Yeah, get ready. Penny, you're an aunt! That means I'm gonna have a baby!"

Percy winced and turned away from the phone. Even the speaker couldn't handle the noises that came out. He waited until it was safe, and put the phone back to his ear. Annabeth looked over with concern, and he waved it off to let her know that everything was fine.

"Yeah! Yeah, remember Annabeth? That's right! Well, we don't know. No, we'll have to wait and see, but we'll tell you! Oh, you gotta leave now? Okay, I'll talk to you later! Yeah, we will! We'll come back for Christmas, I promise! I love you, Estelle! Bye! Oh, okay, I'll hang up first. Bye bye!"

He hung up the phone and turned to Annabeth.

"Paul was out, but mom and Penny say hi."

4:53 P.M.

"Huh? She already told you? Oh, okay. Well, it was nice talking to you! Is Jason awake? When he wakes up, could you tell Jason I said hi?"

6:20 P.M.

"How did you know? Seriously? Wow, whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality? I'm gonna have a long talk with him. Oh, he's right there? Is he LAUGHING? WILL!"

7:15 P.M.

"Yeah, money's gonna be a little tight for a while, but that's alright. No, we don't need help, thanks anyway. What have they done about that elephant, by the way? Oh, they didn't? Ooh, hi, Frank! H-oh, is he busy? Okay, some other time, maybe."

8:28 P.M.

The phone was snatched out of his hands.

"That's ENOUGH!"

Percy winced. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"


	22. Chapter 22

Thanksgiving wasn't a Roman tradition, but old habits die hard. This year, it was being held at Frank and Hazel's house, and everyone was to contribute. Just the seven of them (plus Calypso, Reyna, Will, and Nico) getting together in peace.

Annabeth loved baking. She liked the process of measurements and precision. It was a lot like designing a building. One slipup with numbers, units, or even order could bring down the whole project. Unfortunately, she didn't get to do it very often. She liked this time of year just for this reason.

She'd never made pie before, but she figured now would be a good time to try. She took out a measuring cup and leveled out two cups of flour.

Percy was away at the store, so the house was deafeningly quiet. She turned on the radio just for the noise. A marathon of 70s rock would be playing until midnight (Percy would love that). She didn't have all of the ingredients she needed, so she decided she'd do what she could with what she had.

Something must've been stuck in the oven, because Annabeth smelled burning. She covered her face with a dish rag and tried to work with one hand. No simple task. She spilled flour on her jeans. She was planning on changing her clothes, anyway.

Soon, the smell became intolerable. Smoke slowly filled the room. Orange light flickered behind the micah pane. Annabeth cautiously pulled open the oven and jumped backward as a cloud of black smoke billowed out.

Something was on fire!

Annabeth thought quickly. What could've been burning? It most likely wasn't a grease fire, so she carefully poured water over it and then beat it down with a damp cloth.

Now that the immediate threat was neutralized, the adrenaline left and sapped the life out of her. Her extremities turned cold and her knees threatened to give to out. She forced herself to remain upright and check for evidence of what was burning. Probing for a cool spot, she pulled up something flat and-

Oh, gods...

Annabeth wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot. She stared glumly at the blackened parchment paper. She sat down hard and put her face in her hands.

Stupid. Scatterbrain. How could you put something in the oven and forget about it?

She was still feeling sorry for herself when Percy came through the door.

"Hey, I'm back!" He set two grocery bags on the counter. "Sorry I'm a little late, but you can probably imagine how crowded the stores were. I got what you needed."

"Great. Thanks," Annabeth stood up and kept doing what she was doing.

"You okay?" Percy kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I was just tired of standing. I'm fine, now." She opened the carton of eggs.

"Good. Oh, right!" Percy searched one of the bags and pulled out a crate of cans. "I got some of that fizzy water that you like."

"Oh, thank you!" Annabeth was grateful, but she didn't touch it. "That stuff kinda upsets my stomach now, though."

"Oh," Percy bit his lip. "Oops. My bad."

"It's alright," she smiled. "Some other time."

Percy stood behind her and watched her. "You need help?"

"No, I got it." Truthfully, she didn't want any help. She wanted it to be done her own way.

"Okay," he took his jacket off. "Let me know if you need anything. We got three hours until we oughta head out. You gonna change?"

"Yeah, but I wanna get this done, first."

"Alright," he disappeared down the hallway.

Annabeth worked silently as "Piano Man" played softly on the radio. Since she was cooking from scratch, it was gonna take a while. Maybe about twelve songs later, she restarted the oven and put the pie in. Then she sat down to give her ankles a break. After a few minutes of rest, she got up and walked into the bedroom to look for something to wear. Percy was laying in bed, fully clothed, with his eyes closed.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked and came closer.

He opened one eye, then the other. "Oh? Yeah, I'm okay," he stretched and sat up. "I just came in here to rest up a little before we leave."

"Okay," She sat down on the bed. "It's almost five. We have about two hours. We'll need to shower and get ready, soon."

"We've got a little time," he put his head in her lap and nuzzled against her belly.

She stroked his head. "So if we have plenty of time, what do you wanna do?"

Percy sat back up and hooked his hands around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I think I got an idea," he kissed her.

Annabeth pulled him closer. She felt herself sinking down into bed and prayed to everyone immortal who wasn't Hera that she wasn't going to throw up this time. Heat rushed to her face. She dug her nails into his shirt.

Someone's phone started vibrating on the nightstand and started making its way towards the edge. Percy let out an exasperated sigh and lifted his head.

"I think it's yours," Annabeth stared at it with her head hanging upside down.

Percy took the phone. "It's Hazel, and/or Frank," he answered it. "Hello?...Hey, yeah, we're still getting ready, but we'll be on our way here soon. Yeah, she's doing good. Oh, really? Alright. Okay, thank you for checking in. See you guys in a few hours," he hung up. "We should probably get ready."

Annabeth rolled out of bed. "I call dibs on the first shower so my hair has time to dry. You know I can't brush it when it's wet."

"That's fine," he reclined in bed.

"Hey, Percy, if the oven timer goes off before I get out, could you take the pie out, please?" She took a towel off of the rack.

"Oh, that's what you were making?" He lifted his head. "I thought you were making something else and I set down some paper for you."

"You _what_?" Annabeth coughed.

"Was that the wrong thing to do?" He asked innocently.

"No. No, it's fine," she stepped into the shower.

"Okay, good."

Annabeth choked back something nasty and turned the water on.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I think I need new clothes."

"What makes you say that?" Percy poked his head out. His hair was still wet.

"All of my good jeans barely fit anymore," she was getting quite a workout trying to put them on.

"That's great!"

"How is that a good thing?" Annabeth demanded.

"This is about the time that you're supposed to start putting on weight. It's a good sign. Maybe we could go shopping some time. I was meaning to get you some glasses, anyway."

"Hmph," she gave up. "I'm just gonna wear a dress."

She tossed the ill fitting jeans aside and rummaged through her side of the closet. In the very back was a pleated, plain, coral red dress with a halter top. There was a little fringe on the bottom hem, and it was probably about knee-length. It was lovely. She didn't even know she had it.

Annabeth decided to wear it. The material was incredibly soft, seeming to caress her when she moved. She put on some beat-up brown combat boots she found in the closet. They were a little snug, but not uncomfortably so. As for her hair, it was a miracle that she'd even brushed it out all the way.

Percy came out of the bathroom, still buttoning his shirt. Wow. He'd even tucked it in, and his pants didn't have any holes in them; his hair was a lost cause, though. It was all plastered to one side as if he'd walked through a hurricane. His eyes shone pale green, like shallow water, and had their standard look of mischief in them, which Annabeth found both irritating and arousing.

Percy frowned. "What?"

Annabeth blinked. "What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh," she stirred. "I was just zoned out."

"Alright," he sat down in the small armchair in the corner. Then he noticed the dress. "Where did that come from?" Percy asked.

"Uh, I don't know," she admitted. "I found it in the closet. I didn't even know I had it."

He studied her form for a few seconds. "I think it looks good," he concluded.

"Thanks," she pulled an old denim jacket over her bare shoulders. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, actually," he stood and stretched. "Let's go."

To get to Frank and Hazel's house meant leaving the city and crossing into camp. The two praetors had homes inside camp in case they were needed. It was a longer walk than Annabeth remembered. Her feet started to ache as they walked away from the sunset. By the time they'd almost arrived, it was a little chilly. She was glad she'd had the foresight to wear a jacket.

The house was huge, with towering arches and huge windows, and Annabeth never ceased to be amazed by its grandeur. She'd almost forgotten what the interior looked like, but she remembered large hallways and magical torchlight. Laughter could be heard inside.

Percy stepped forward and knocked on the door. Footsteps. The door swung open, and they were greeted by Hazel's grinning face.

"Hello!" She squealed and squeezed the stuffing out of them. Frank stood behind her awkwardly. He just smiled and wriggled his fingers at them.

"Hi, Hazel!" Percy wheezed and tried to return the hug. "How have you been?"

"Great!" She squeaked. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"Thanks," Annabeth held up the pie she was carrying. "We brought this for you guys."

Hazel took it and peeked under the foul. "Oh, thank you, that's perfect! No one else brought a dessert food! I'll put this on the counter! We're all still hanging out in the main hall. I need to change into something presentable, and then I'll be right there! Come in and sit down!" She turned around and walked into the kitchen with a spring in her step. Frank gave a silent thumbs up and followed.

Alone in the foyer, the two of them looked around and followed the sound of jumbled conversation.

Couches and armchairs were set up in the main hall. Annabeth saw old friends, some she hadn't seen in months. Seeing them assembled in peace filled her with joy. Jason spoke with Will as Piper crooned over Nicholas, pitching in occasionally. Nico was perched on the back of Will's chair, sometimes dropping a pomegranate seed in Will's coffee, which didn't stop him from drinking it. Leo and Calypso talked to eachother in low voices. Even Reyna was there! She was reclining next to Piper, watching her coddle her child. She looked intrigued. If Reyna was anything like Annabeth, she was trying not to fall to pieces.

Leo was the first to notice them. "Hey, look who finally showed up!"

The others look up from what they were doing and rose to greet them. Hugs were passed around, and they looked one another over and commented how they'd changed. Percy hadn't seen Nicholas since his birth, and he was very excited and spellbound to see how he'd grown. Annabeth was poked at and asked so many questions that her head swam. Everyone sat back down and made space for them. Annabeth sat next to Reyna, who addressed her stoically, but with much warmth. Nico never left the back of the chair, but he nodded to them both.

Soon, Hazel and Frank came back carrying platters. Hazel had made a variety of soul food. Leo brought tacos, which was very unorthodox, but appreciated, anyway. Reyna brought a ton of exotic fruit. Piper made a huge kettle of stew. Will and Nico brought drinks.

It was very informal, indeed. The food was set at a low table in the center, and everyone just filled up a plate and sat on the couches. Everything looked so good, Annabeth decided to risk the heartburn. The plates were disposable, so no dishes needed cleaning.

After everyone ate as much as they wanted, they just sat by the crackling fireplace, talking about life, reminiscing on old times, and making jokes at eachothers' expense. They spoke of what and whom they were thankful for. They wished they could do this more than a few times a year. This went on for hours, but around eight, it was time to be sent off for safe passage home, and because some were nodding off. If there was food left over, they shared it with eachother, and eveyone went home carrying covered containers.

Annabeth and Percy immediately collapsed on the couch when they came through the door. She thought her feet were beginning to swell; she was so happy to finally take her boots off.

They relaxed for a few minutes, then coaxed eachother into getting back up so they could put the food away and change out of their clothes. They were so sleepy, they didn't bother turning out all the lights. As soon as Annabeth's head hit the pillow, she passed out and slept like a rock.


	24. Chapter 24

Nobody felt like cooking, so they just ate leftovers for breakfast. It was a lazy morning. No T.V. or radio. Just blissful stillness, and the song of many doves as the light waxed gold.

After quite some thought, and two bowls of a rice stir fry (Hazel called it something that started with a "j". He didn't remember, but it was really good), Percy asked something he never thought he'd ask before:

"Do you wanna go shopping?"

"Huh?" Annabeth bit into a cold taco.

"You need new clothes and some glasses, and I've got a little extra money, so now is as good a time as any."

She swallowed hard and set her breakfast down. "Percy, the stores are always _packed_ right after Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, but a lot of stuff is on sale right now," he looked through his wallet."What were you planning on doing all day?"

"Sleeping."

"I doubt you would sleep all day. If you want to go, we'd better leave pretty soon so we can beat most of the crowd."

"Alright," Annabeth conceded.

"But you need to get dressed," Percy rinsed his bowl and put it on the drying rack. "You can't go out like that."

She frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

He pointed at her legs. "Well, for starters, you aren't wearing pants."

She looked down into her lap and realized she was wearing only a large Led Zepplin t-shirt. "Right."

Percy came around the table and kissed her. He could tell she was trying to contain a smile; he pushed forward and brought her down so that her hair almost touched the floor. Then he lifted her back into her chair and pulled away.

Annabeth scowled. "What makes you think I wanna go anywhere _now_?"

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back," Percy tilted his head. "Don't you wanna be able to finish your book?"

That got her attention. She untucked her legs and rose from her seat. "I'll just change and be right out."

He grinned. "I thought so."

"Shut up," she threw a dishrag at him and walked into the hallway. So temperamental.

Percy draped the rag over the counter and sat down at the table. He decided to switch chairs because now the sun was shining its highbeams right into his eye. Apollo was showing off his ride.

Annabeth came out wearing a decade-old Camp Halfblood T-shirt with faded letters and black jeans that were completely torn at the knees. She was wearing those boots she wore yesterday. The pants fit snugly and sculpted around her shapely legs. Unbrushed, sandy curls framed her face and shoulders.

"So are we leaving, or you gonna sit there with a stupid grin?" Annabeth was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh," he stood up. "Yeah, it's go."

The sidewalks were already full of traffic. Imagine walking through a maze. Except the walls are moving. And they curse at you when you bump into them. That's what New Rome's sidewalks are like.

Shopping was actually torture, but Percy had some things he needed to take care of. It was probably best to get some maternity clothes in advance, and Annabeth's line of work couldn't be done without being able to see. Not to mention that she'd already burned herself on the stove three times.

Nobody was selling maternity clothes (wow) and pants that were bigger didn't fit around the legs at all. Grumbling at the lack of options, Annabeth picked out a plain, gray maxi dress. It was a good thing that midwestern California winters weren't terribly cold. Dresses would be torture, otherwise.

At least they found reading glasses. After trying varying strengths, Annabeth went with a +2.5. She chose a rimless pair, with the thinnest frames possible, saying she didn't want her peripheral vision blocked. Percy didn't blame her. Had they been out in the mortal world, a blind spot could mean death. Plus, he thought she looked cute and studious in them.

He recommended Annabeth get some bigger, laceless shoes for when her feet inevitably started to swell up. She said they already had, but he told her she hadn't seen anything yet. She picked out some cheap, black slip-on flats in a size twelve (she currently wore nine and a half.)

Percy bought himself a new hoodie and a few shirts, which were all pretty much the same save for varying sleeve lengths and shades of blue. It took a lot of time out of figuring out what to wear, and he just haphazardly grabbed an armful of shirts that were close together. That is how Percy shops for clothes.

He considered buying some baby clothes, but Annabeth said they didn't know how big he was yet. Percy once again insisted that the baby was a girl. Of course, she said otherwise. The two of them stood in the middle of the aisle and disputed it for several seconds.

"I know, he's a boy, I feel it!" She put her hands on her hips.

"How can you know?" He demanded.

"I just know it!"

"Maybe I know it's a girl!" He protested.

" _I'm_ the one _carrying_ him!" She got up in his face.

Everyone in their vicinity was staring. Percy looked around at the audience of strangers. A little old man was chuckling and shaking his head as he shuffled by on his walker. An older woman turned her nose up at them with distaste.

Percy tipped an imaginary hat and cleared his throat. "Hey, guys. Nothing to see here," he escorted Annabeth to a different aisle. "Just two people shopping. Nice day today."

He pulled her aside. "We'll discuss this later. I can't believe you just blew up like that."

"I didn't want to come here in the first place!" She hissed.

"You could've said no any time," he took the bag she was carrying because she looked like she was starting to struggle with it. "We're not gonna fight in here. We're almost finished."

"Good," she mumbled.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat much this morning."

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Let's finish up here and I'll get you something to eat," he made his way through the crowd. "Surely you can put up with me until then."

Annabeth didn't respond. She just clung to his arm as they walked. His frustration with her melted quickly. He wondered if something was bothering her. Maybe she was just hungry and irritable from all of the walking on her swollen ankles, but he suspected something else could be bothering her. Her secrecy was an endlessly stressful. Whether she liked it or not, she was delicate, and he was responsible for her, and she was responsible for their baby. To withhold sensitive information would be selfish and destructive.

Worry closed up his chest as they left the store. He hoped she would tell him if something was wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

Percy put his new clothes on hangers and stored them in the closet. "Now that you can see, you can finish reading your book."

"I don't feel like reading," Annabeth took her boots off and sprawled out on the couch.

Percy wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "Um, what?"

"You heard me."

"But you couldn't wait to pick up your book again!"

"Percy, come sit down," she beckoned him over.

He came up and sat down next to her. Maybe he'd found an opening. "Is something wrong?"

She rubbed her belly. "I know so many things can go wrong-"

"They won't," Percy insisted.

"But I'm happy," she continued as if he'd never said anything. "You have no idea how happy I am," she frowned. "Well, maybe you do. But everything is changing. We're both going to change, and it's a huge burden and I'm scared I'm not ready, I..."

Percy felt urgent fear. "Are you talking about opting out?" His heart climbed into his throat. He couldn't breathe. "No, you _CAN'T-"_

"I didn't _say_ that!" She snapped.

Percy winced. He'd offended her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't you remember when we first talked about this? How excited I was? How happy we were that we could have children and not live in fear?"

"Yeah, of course," he held her hands up to his lips.

"I want this baby, Percy," she promised. "But I'm scared. I admit it."

Percy wanted to tell her not to be, but he was scared, too. He was scared for both of them. He was terrified, but he couldn't let on. He had to be the support system. He tried his best.

"We've been in far worse situations, and made it out just fine," he said with authority. "And this isn't bad at all! This is good, this is life!" He pulled her close.

Annabeth nuzzled the crook of his neck. "I know," she muttered.

Percy perked up. "I know what you need," he lifted her chin so that she was eye level, and about three inches away.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"We need to visit my mom," he concluded.

"Oh," she looked a little disappointed.

He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, I know what you wanted," he smirked and put his hands on her neck.

"What do I need to see Sally for?" She asked.

"Who better to make you feel secure and motherly?" He asked.

"Hmm," Annabeth put on her thinking face.

"Also, why should we not visit my mom?"

She giggled. "Fair enough."

"I can save up some money by winter vacation, and we can travel to New York in December. Maybe go to Camp! I haven't told Chiron, yet."

"And we can tell my mother," Annabeth offered.

Percy broke into a cold sweat. "On second thought, it'd probably be best that we spend Christmas here."

Annabeth laughed. "You can't seriously still be scared of Athena!"

"Uhhh, she was already kinda ticked about me even dating you. How do you think she'll react when she finds out I _got you pregnant?"_

"That was years ago, we're married," she closed her eyes. "I'm sure she's come to terms with it by now. Besides, she wants me to be happy."

"Well, we're definitely going to New York next month, but until then," Percy brought her closer and ran his lips down her face. "We'll stay right here."

"Hm," Annabeth kissed behind his ear and mussed his hair.

Annabeth was so close, Percy could feel her heartbeat. She smelled like honey. She slumped backwards into the cushions. He hugged her tightly and kissed her, and she took his face in her hands.

There was a knock at the door. Annabeth jumped and headbutted Percy.

He cursed and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry," she hissed.

"That's fine," he opened his eyes and waited.

Another knock, this time with more vigor. Percy got up from the couch and peeked through the curtains. A lithe woman in a long dress, with dark frizzy hair was standing on the front porch.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked, still draped over the couch cushions.

"It's a lady I've never seen before," he walked over and unbolted the door.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, my name is Catherine Bates," the woman boldly offered her hand.

He obliged. "Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Percy," she put her other hand over his, which made him feel weird. "How are you today?" Her voice was low and velvety.

"I'm well, how are you?" He tried to free his hand without insulting her.

"Great!" She released his hand and beamed at him almost creepily. When she smiled, her eyes didn't crinkle like they should've.

"So, uh, can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can! See, I'm a veteran on the mortal side, and I've been with the Legion for quite some time! And I have an offer for you!"

He heard Annabeth coughing in the living room. Ms. Bates tried to look into the house, and Percy instinctively moved to block her view.

"Being what?" He asked warily.

"How would you like to be a coordinator on the outside?" She raised up her hands as if this was a golden opportunity.

He blinked. "A what, now?"

"A coordinator! We find demigods in the mortal world and either bring them to camp, or help them out on quests! I've been asking around town, and I have just the job for you! I heard about how much you love to help people!"

"What kind of job?"

"Why, you can board planes and-"

"Planes!" He gulped. "Uh, I'd rather not. I can't do flying ma'am, I'm sorry."

The little lady stared at him for the longest time, making him incredibly uncomfortable. Her eye twitched. He wondered if he should say something.

"Okay!" She conceded in an alarming falsetto. "Thanks anyway! I'll keep asking, please lemme know if you change your mind!" Catherine Bates winked seductively and strolled back down the street. Once about twenty feet, away, she stopped and looked back at the house for a few seconds, then turned left and walked out of sight.

Percy closed the door and locked it twice. He locked the front window. He had a horrible twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach, as if he'd just been sized up by something malevolent.

"What did she want?" Annabeth asked lazily.

"I think," he decided. "She was trying to trap me."

"What?"

He recounted their conversation in detail, and explained why he thought she was creepy. Though he couldn't quite remember what she looked like.

Annabeth frowned. "Is she coming back?"

"I hope not," Percy walked into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. "But I don't like her going door to door like that. I'm gonna make a report just to be on the safe side."

He was still dialing when he heard a thump and Annabeth cried out.

Percy climbed right over the couch and came to her side. She had fallen against the side table, onto the floor, and was holding her midsection, in either pain or protection. Her face was white as she pointed out the window. Percy parted the curtains just in time to see a dark figure dart away from sight. Adrenaline flushed his system. He brought Annabeth into the kitchen and stood over her as he placed the call.


	26. Chapter 26

Legionaires patrolled the entire city. There was no sign of anyone on the property, but they would keep watch.

Rome had spoiled them. They hadn't seen real combat in over five years. Annabeth had never been so spooked. Her behaviour was undignified and inexcusable, but she couldn't shake herself off.

She was curled up in the fetal position at the kitchen table, staring off into space while hugging her legs, and Percy could hardly get her to speak.

"Annabeth, what did you see?" He rubbed her knees and sat close to her.

Percy's presence was so warm and reassuring. Her head cleared and she relaxed. She tried to put the pieces together.

"I saw something dark looking in the window," she began. "I think it was humanoid, at least on the upper part, and," she faltered.

"Go on," Percy leaned closer and patted her back.

"Uh, I didn't get a good look," she frowned. "But I think I saw a big mane of hair."

His jaw tightened. "I think it was that woman, Bates," he stood up and paced around.

"What would she want?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," he paced around the room. "She could be, like an assassin, or a stalker, or maybe a monster got passed Terminus, or-"

"Or you could be paranoid," Annabeth noted.

Percy rolled his eyes. " _You_ were so scared you _fell over_!"

That's right... she did fall over... oh, gods...

"Percy?" Her voice came out shaky. Her hand crept over her midriff.

"What?"

"When I fell," she swallowed, "my stomach hit the edge of the table pretty hard."

He raised his eyebrows. "How bad is it?"

Annabeth probed her belly with both hands. She felt something sticky, and stifled a scream at the sight of her bleeding midsection. Upon further inspection, she found it was just a gash on her hip. She could breathe again. Then fear came back when she felt bruising on her pelvis.

"It's just bruised a little," she mumbled. "That's okay, right?"

"I'm gonna ask Will," Percy typed into his phone.

Annabeth remembered what Percy was relentlessly drilling into her head these past several weeks.

"Uh, I got a pretty gross scrape on my side, though."

Percy took his eyes off of the screen. "Lemme see," he ordered.

She lifted her shirt up and showed him where the table snagged her. He grimaced and drew a breath through gritted teeth.

"That looks _really_ bad," he said. "I think you should get some ambrosia."

Annabeth opened the top cabinet on the left, then froze.  
"Do you think that could hurt the baby?" She asked.

He bit his lip. "I don't know," he admitted. "Since I'm talking to Will, I could ask him about it."

"No, I'll just pour some nectar over it. If it stays on the outside, it should be fine," she decided.

"That isn't really as effective."

"I don't wanna take any chances," she pulled out a small vial and trickled some of its contents onto her side.

The bleeding stopped immediately, and it started the process of closing.

"That should do it," she put the vial back in the cabinet, applied a bandaid, and pulled her shirt down.

"Okay, here's what Will said," Percy held a hand up as he read from his phone. "He said that first of all, he hopes you're okay, and since it's still early, there should be no trouble as the uterus is still behind the pelvic bone. As long as you yourself were not seriously injured, the baby is not in any danger. But keep an eye out for internal bleeding or passing blood."

Annabeth checked herself out one more time for good measure. "I'm pretty sure it's okay," she concluded.

"How sure is pretty sure?" He scratched his head.

She scowled. "It's okay," she assured him.

He hesitated for a moment, then typed his reply to Will.

Annabeth jumped when she heard another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Percy sprang up and unlocked it before she could move.

It was an armed Legionaire. He stood in the doorway, speaking quietly, and Percy listened. Annabeth just stood awkwardly in the kitchen and stared at them. She saw Percy nodding and waving, then closing the door. He came back looking unsatisfied.

"What did he say?" She sat down.

"They've had a few reports of weird sightings, but they never found anything," he opened the refrigerator. "In mid day, too. Unbelievable."

Annabeth fingered at the tablecloth. "I bet I was just paranoid and saw what my eyes wanted to see."

"I'd rather not assume," Percy poured them both some orange juice.

"Thank you," she took her glass and sipped from it. "But I don't think we should keep working ourselves up over it."

"If that thing is evil," he continued, "it could really hurt someone. It's still roaming around."

"Percy, we don't even know if there was anything, really," she picked at the loose fibers on her jeans. She was fidgeting more than Percy.

He was looking irritated. "But don't you want to know for sure?"

Annabeth did her best to understand Percy's position. He felt solely responsible for two people. One of which was untouchable and completely dependent on the well-being of the other. This is person would have to be seen through to adulthood and further.

Then she remembered: Tartarus seemed to have a much greater, worse effect on Percy than on her. He was more claustrophobic, and more anxious, with a shorter temper.

But his instincts were almost always right. To not take him seriously would be disrespectful. And this kind of worrying was something she both hated and loved about him.

She would comply, not to humour him, but because she trusted him.

"Yeah, I guess so," she drained her glass and set it on the table. Percy had barely touched his.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Am I creeping you out?"

"No." He really wasn't. She was just concerned a little.

"You still seem agitated."

"I guess I'm just still a little jumpy from my fall."

Percy studied her face. "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all," she promised and stood from the table. "Why don't I make us some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry right now," he checked his phone.

"I never think I am until I smell food," she scanned the refrigerator. "Here's an idea! I can heat up that soup Piper made and pour it over some rice and chipped beef."

"That sounds good," he decided.

"Good," she heated some soup over the stove. "Want to help me out?" She didn't need help, but she wanted him to ease up a little.

"Sure," he stood up. "What do you need?"

"Just fry up some of that rice and cut up some steak into it."

"I can do that," he pulled out a frying pan. He seemed more relaxed already.


	27. Chapter 27

"I was right," Annabeth gloated as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"So you were," Percy was ecstatic for the revelation, and annoyed, but also amused by the gloating. "You got a name picked out?"

"Not yet," she looked through new ultrasound pictures. "I don't wanna jinx him. I'd like to get to know him a little more first."

"That's a good idea," seeing her so excited made him happy. Knowing his gender made it seem more real for both of them. "Take as long as you need."

"I'll figure it out before he's born," she assured him.

"I'd hope so," Percy pulled a leaf out of her hair. "I'd hate to just be calling him "boy" his whole life."

Annabeth laughed heartily and took his hand. "Can we sit down for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course."

They sat at a carved wooden bench under a weeping tree. New Rome looked its best in late fall. It was much less tropical than the rest of California, but just as lovely. Earth-toned leaves danced on the cobblestone. The doves were always there, but now they flew with the leaves and sang more beautifully than ever.

Annabeth leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. Percy watched as a gentle breeze played with her hair and billowed her white sun dress. He liked that dress. It looked good against her lightly tanned skin. Her face was peaceful.

His eyes travelled down to her midsection.  
"You know," he noted. "You're starting to show through your clothes now."

She lifted her head. "Really?" She stroked her belly, and her face lit up. "Oh, look at that!" Her voice peaked at an unusual falsetto.

Percy wrapped one arm around her waist and put his own hands on her navel. "Can you feel him, yet?"

"I think so. I feel these little flutters, and stuff." sometimes."

"Aw, I'm almost jealous," he kissed the top of her head.

"I bet you won't be in a few months," her expression became thoughtful.

"Are you still scared?"

"A little," she said, crossing her legs. "But I feel better. I know I'm doing something good for us."

"Are you ready to keep walking?"

"Yeah, I think so," she braced herself against the back of the bench and stood slowly. "It's already surprisingly hard to stand up."

"Well, you're putting on some weight pretty quickly now."

"Thanks a lot," Annabeth grumbled.

"Hey, hey," he wagged a finger at her. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." In truth, he liked her fuller figure.

"If you say so," she gathered up her things and kept walking.

"Oh, gods," Percy feigned horror. "Are you insecure about it?"

"No," her voice tightened.

"Well, don't be," he played with her hair. "Let's go see your fountains," he offered. "I can't believe we haven't gotten a good look at them yet."

Annabeth smirked proudly. "I have, I supervised their construction."

"Well, I haven't seen them yet, and I'd like to," he took her hand and led her to a fork in the pathway. "Which way were they, again?"

"To the left," she pointed down one direction. "Then two city blocks and to the gardens on the right."

"Cool, lead the way," he gestured for her to proceed."

She made her lips disappear. "Then why ask me where they are?"

"I don't know, future reference."

"Alrighty," she pulled him forward and brought him to a path that expanded into a large stretch of polished cobblestone, flanked by towering marble columns. Wooden beams criscrossed overhead, entangled with hanging vines. Lush flowers grew in abundance, in a myriad of bright, rich colours, tended to by the children of Demeter (or Ceres. Whatever.) Percy's mom could've named all of them.

Various statues stood stoically between the columns. They used to be painted grotesquely in all primary colours, which was an ancient Roman style, as the 12th was all about tradition. But Annabeth couldn't stand it, so she talked to Hazel, and Hazel talked to Frank, and Frank talked Renya into having them strip the paint off. Now they shone pure white in the sun.

The best feature was the pair of brand new fountains displayed proudly. They looked even better than they did on draft paper, without numbers scribbled everywhere. Percy wished he could've been there to watch them as they were being built.

Percy stopped in front of them and gestured with much pomp. "Behold your finished handiwork."

"In all honesty," Annabeth said in total monotone," it's not as impressive when I designed it and oversaw it."

"I think that makes it even more impressive, what do you-"

Annabeth froze and stared straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights.

"Annabeth, you okay?" He put a hand on the small of her back.

No response. Her eyes fixed on a point just over the horizon. She lifted her arms up, almost in a defensive position.

"What's wrong?" He was getting nervous.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She tensed...

And sneezed loudly.

Percy released a massive sigh of relief. "Was that really necessary?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes jokingly. "You can't rush a sneeze, or it'll go away, and then it hurts!"

He stared into her piercing eyes. "You're so much goofier than you used to be."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he smirked. "It'll suit you well in your future profession."

"You think so? She swayed leisurely.

"Definitely," he kissed her cheek. "I think you're a lot more motherly than you think you are."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," she ran a finger down his arm and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home."

"Alright," he turned on his heels and walked back out, when he saw a dark streak out the corner of eye and followed it. The hair on his arms stood up.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

He blinked. "I thought I saw something in the bushes. I don't know. Probably just a bird."

"Oh, okay," she nudged him forward. "Let's go, I don't want these pictures to get ruined."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to send them to everyone," he tore his eyes away from the greenery and followed his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

"Cindy Ford," Percy looked up from his laptop. "Come here."

The tall Asian girl in the back rose from her seat and sauntered to the front like she didn't have a care in the world. Her many-jeweled hands were thrust into the pockets of her too-small bomber jacket.

"Today, please," he ordered.

Cindy scoffed and picked up the pace and stood before him. In her heeled boots, she was almost as tall as Percy.

She smacked her gum. "Yessir?" She asked cooly.

He gestured to the door. "Outside, please, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

She looked around at the rest of the class and bounced on her heels as she strolled out.

Percy looked at his students. "If I leave the room, will you guys start watching porn on the projector?"

The class erupted into laughter and he wasn't so sure he could trust them.

"I'll be back in a sec. Ryan, take over the PowerPoint for me, please," he walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him.

Percy faced Cindy alone in the hallway.

He got straight to the point. "I want to talk with you about your behaviour in class-"

"What about it?" She looked defensive.

"Let me finish, please," he kept his voice low and calm. "I've noticed your grades are starting to suffer drastically, and you haven't been taking any notes. And I've also noticed that you show up ten minutes late every day, and you've been a little..." he searched for a word that was inoffensive. "Unkempt."

Cindy stared at him as if she'd been convicted of murder.

"I'd like to know your reasons before I jump to conclusions," he gave her the floor and waited patiently.

She looked around and thought for a moment, then spoke slowly.

"I, uh..." she swallowed hard and winced. "I live on the other side of the city," she began. "I rarely sleep and I don't have running water."

"Do you mind telling me why not?"

"I..." her voice crackled like a paper bag. "My dad died. My mom kicked me out."

Silence as she stared at him, waiting for a response.

Percy took this all in. He believed her, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine being in such a situation. He thought for a minute and decided to speak.

"See me during my lunch period, please. I'll write you a pass and make it private. Then we'll talk about it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," she said warily. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," he opened the door for her to go back inside. "Let's finish up class like nothing happened."

"Gotcha," Cindy took her seat, looking a little anxious.

Percy made sure to keep an eye on her. He tried to focus on the lesson.

"Alright, guys!" He slammed the door to wake up his class. "To prove to me that you were paying attention, I want someone who isn't Morgan to give me a recap."

Later that day, Percy waited in his classroom. He put a sign on his door so his regular visitors knew that he had a meeting and was not to be disturbed. He waited quietly and ate a microwaved grilled cheese sandwich out of a plasic container.

Someone knocked on the door. "Mr. Jackson?" It was Cindy Ford.

He wiped his hands and set his lunch aside. "Come in!"

She opened the door and peeked in sheepishly.

"Come on in, it's okay!" He beckoned her forward. "Come in and take a seat."

She walked in slowly and took the empty chair across from him.

"Did you eat today?" He grabbed the container. "I have some more food in here." He held up a second sandwich wrapped in foil. "My wife made the bread. It's really good."

She had a hungry gleam in her eyes, but she shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Please, I insist," he held it out to her. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was, and I have plenty more."

She lifted one hand, then hesitated. "Thank you," she finally took it and sunk her teeth into it as soon as she removed the wrapping.

"You're welcome. You're also free to use the water cooler. I have some paper cups in one of those cabinets."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure, then okay."

He waited for her to finish eating. She inhaled that sandwich with the vigour of a young wolf.  
When was the last time the poor thing ate?

At her last bite, she looked up and blushed. "Sorry," she wadded the foil into a ball. "I must look terrible. You were right, this is _really_ good."

"It's alright," Percy smiled. "You should see how I eat at home," he leaned forward a little. "Let's discuss what we came here for."

"Of course," her voice was guarded.

"How long has it been like this?"

"Two months, exactly."

"Okay," he wrote on a sticky note. "Do you have any support whatsoever? Relatives, friends? What do you eat? Where do you sleep?"

"Uhh," she bit her lip. "I walk by a friend's house on the way to and from school. He sometimes does my laundry at his house, but his parents don't know. That's all. He slips me scraps sometimes, but I mostly eat from the dumpster behind the grocery store."

Percy winced. "Cindy, that's risky. Coming from someone who's eaten out of a dumpster before."

She looked shocked. "You have?"

"Yeah, a few times. I was out on the streets for a few weeks when I was younger. Long story."

"I'd like to hear!"

"We're not here to talk about me," he tapped his pen on the sticky note. "This is about you."

"Please," she pleaded.

"Maybe some other time," he made a rolling gesture with his free hand. "How long does it take you to walk to school?"

Cindy tapped her chin. "I'd say forty five minutes, give or take."

"Okay," he wrote some more.

She sat up and tugged at a lock of dark, greasy hair. "You're not writing a report, are you?"

"No," Percy held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Not until it becomes absolutely dire. I'd just like to get my bearings and weigh out what I can do. I shouldn't do this, but I won't report you until I have no other option, I promise."

She relaxed a little and sank down into her chair.

"Anyway," he continued, I'm not going to inform anyone here, but I'm gonna see who lives in your area that might be able to help you. But for now, you come to me if you need anything at all. Okay?"

"Okay," she promised. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

"Anytime," he wrapped it up just as the bell rang. "You'd better get back to class now."

The two shook hands and Cindy skipped out of the room. Percy put the sticky note in his bag and finished his lunch, but he started to wonder if he'd bitten off more than he could chew.


	29. Chapter 29

Percy was lost in thought for the remainder of the day. He taught from a PowerPoint and walked home in a daze. He ate dinner, but he didn't actually taste it. He washed dishes and walked to the living room on autopilot. He was offered a drink, and he sipped it without knowing what it was. He sat in his chair at night, replaying the conversation in his head. Something was touching him.

"Percy!"

He was snapped to attention.

Annabeth was in front of him, with her hands on his neck. She looked concerned.

"Hi," he said, like an idiot.

"There's an empty space in bed where my husband is supposed to be," she frowned. "What's the matter with you? Are you sick?"

He blinked. "No," he shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking."

She climbed into his lap. "What could you be thinking about that would make you check out all day?" She read his expression like she always does. "Is it something to do with school?"

He honestly didn't know if he should tell her, but he couldn't lie, and he didn't want to shut her down.

"I don't think we can go to New York this year," he began.

She looked shocked, then indignant. "Percy, we go every year! We plan our vacations around it! You said you wanted-"

"My, uh," it was difficult to put into words, but he forced himself to spit it out. "One of my students is homeless."

The look of anger fell away and she became solemn as he explained the entire situation. "What are you going to do about it? You know you need to report it."

"She doesn't want that," he rubbed his temples. "I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It is _necessary_! You're not supposed to be her friend, you're supposed to be her _teacher_!" She protested. "It's a child on the streets! And you're endangering her _and_ your job if you don't report it!"

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" His eyes stung. "But there could be a very good reason for her not wanting it. I don't know what's going on in her life, but she has no one to take her in."

"And there's nothing you can do about that," Annabeth took his hand and kissed it. "What do we accomplish by staying here?"

"I can check up on her during winter. I can give her food or medicine," he pondered.

"How could you find her over break if you don't know where she is? It's not like you can look up her address."

He didn't think of that. And asking her would just be weird for several reasons. And if there was proof that he knew about it and stayed silent, he could really lose his job.

"I dunno," he admitted.

"You're so sweet," Annabeth chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "Here's what you could do: you could get her a coat or a nice blanket and some canned food. Something that won't expire. We'll be tight on money until Christmas, but that's okay. Bring it to her gradually and discretely so it won't look suspicious. She can get water from a public fountain. She'll be alright until we get back."

What an amazing idea. Gods, Annabeth was so awesome. Percy was elated.

"I didn't even think of that!" He hugged her close and kissed her for a long time. He only pulled away when he couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, that's great!"

"Uh, you're welcome," her face was flushed. She hopped off of his lap and started massaging his shoulders. "Why don't you come to bed, now?"

"Yeah," he stood up. "Lemme go change, first."

"I'll wait," she climbed into bed and curled up with her book. Now that she had her glasses, she was binge reading in intervals.

The next morning, he scheduled another meeting with Cindy.

"Wha'you wanna talk about?" She accepted cookie offered to her and ate it in pieces, pulling it apart with her fingers. She looked at it and frowned. "This is _so_ good, but why is it blue?"

Percy smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "It's just something we like to do. I have more if you want."

"Please?"

Percy handed her two more.

"Thank you," she only nibbled on one, and put the rest in her jacket pocket. Odd. Maybe she was saving it.

"Well, anyway," he folded his hands. "I have a plan to swing by you. Ready?"

He told her the plan in detail and she listened.

"So what do you think?"

She looked shocked and cleared her throat. "I can't ask you to do that. You're gonna have a baby."

"It's alright-" he began.

"No, it's _not!_ " Her eyes were wet. "I _can't_ pay you back!"

"You don't have to!" He promised. "Just let me help you!"

"I can't!" Now she was angry. She stood up shakily. "I can't let you do that. Thank you, but I'm sorry. I just can't."

"I want to help you," his voice trailed off.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO ME?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please," Percy hissed. "Lower your voice!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND," she wiped her eyes and walked out of the room. He winced as the door slammed. He hoped she hadn't gotten herself in trouble.

There was nothing he could do. He knew he couldn't give her help if she wouldn't accept it. But he didn't want to turn her in. Not yet.

Why didn't she want to be reported so badly? It wasn't just pride. What was she hiding? Did it have something to do with her mother?

Perhaps she would want his help eventually. Until then, he would wait and keep a sharp eye on her.


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you want from me?" Annabeth demanded.

Maybe she came off as a little rude, but she felt threatened and harassed, and she wanted answers. On top of that, she was hot, irritable, and thirsty from walking everywhere. Completely winded from walking less than a block. Gods, being pregnant was taking a lot out of her.

"Now, settle down," Catherine Bates held up a tiny, placating hand. "I just want to talk to you. That's all." Her voice was dripping with honey.

"About what?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a knack for bending reality. If I wanted to harm you, I would've done so by now."

Fair point. Annabeth conceded and lowered herself onto one of the bunks.

"How do you do this?"

She sneered. "Why, did you really think that after thousands of years, you were the only demigod to discover the ways of the Egyptians?"

To be honest, Annabeth hadn't really thought of it. She didn't know what to say.

"Of course," Catherine said. "We who know about it have the foresight to keep it a secret. We demigods may not hold the key to shapeshifting," she leaned so close, Annabeth could smell her perfume. It made her dizzy. "But we have the upperhand in making ourselves hidden."

"Of course," Annabeth's mouth went dry. "That's how you were able to just disappear, and not show up on camera."

"Precisely," the lady grinned broadly and spread her hands. "I can even pass through solid objects if I so please."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her belly. "Why did you threaten my baby?" Her voice was shaky.

A look of outrage spread across her face. "I did nothing of the sort! I was trying to warn you, but you had to rush off like that!" She huffed.

"Well, excuse me if I feel threatened when a random stranger _latches_ herself onto my body and asks about my _unborn child_!" Annabeth winced as Lukas kicked violently. His way of telling her to shut up.

"Now don't work yourself into a froth," Catherine smiled sympathetically. "I don't want to hurt you or your sweet baby. Just hear me out, won't you?"

"So, what are your plans for me, if you don't want to kill me, yet?"

Catherine sat on the bunk across from her. "I don't ever plan on killing you, unless you cross me," she leaned back. "As of now, I want no harm to befall you. That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Could Annabeth trust this woman? Throughout her life, she'd been conditioned to read people as soon as she met them. She could examine their resting face and their mannerisms to evaluate them in seconds. Upon further inspection, Catherine was either telling the truth, or was just an incredible, fearless liar.

She sounded earnest, as if she truly was concerned for Annabeth's safety. But why?

"And why do you care?"

"Because you do not deserve the danger that waits at your doorstep-"

"What danger?"

"I'd tell you if you'd stop interrupting me!" Catherine snapped.

She shut her mouth and waited.

"Now," she continued. "I have been watching you, Mrs. Jackson. I'm afraid your husband could be in trouble."

Annabeth's limbs went cold. "Percy?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Which other husbands do you have?"

"N- _none_ ," she frowned. "Why is he in danger?"

"Well, I fear he may be tangling with the wrong type of person."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Perseus knows my niece. You know about her, yourself," Catherine pointed at Annabeth's hand. "I'd recognise that ring anywhere."

"Cindy?" Annabeth couldn't breathe. "That nice girl?"

"You say that," Catharine said. "But you know nothing. She is a damaged girl. My sister was cruel. She broke her. Your husband," she rubbed her chin. "He is a good man. He wants to help her. But she needs help that he cannot give."

"Go on," Annabeth nodded.

"I see that he does what is in his power to help her. She has the mindset of any descendant of Trivia, but her views are corrupted. He will soon strike a nerve that will set her off, and she will go down and try to take him with her."

"What could she do to him?" Her pulse raced.

"Much more than you think. She is a master manipulator, and may have you in her grasp even now."

"I don't understand."

"He does not deserve the danger she holds over him," Catherine shook her head. "He is blinded by his desire to help who he sees as an innocent little girl. It is his fatal flaw. He thinks with his heart."

"Yes," Annabeth had to agree.

"I came to you because he trusts you. You can stop him from getting himself into trouble with something he doesn't understand."

"How can I do that?"

"There will come a time that he will not be able to help Cindy anymore. He will want to, but you musn't let him. Make him let her go. Tell him what he doesn't want to hear."

"But," she bit her lip. "Won't that hurt him?"

"Not as badly as that girl could. He'll be upset, of course, but he'll learn to live with it." Ms. Bates's voice hardened just a little. "If you love him, you need to protect him from himself, and from that girl."

Annabeth felt as if she might throw up. "Conspiring against my husband," she mumbled. "I feel like I'm betraying him."

"You're doing what needs to be done to keep your family together," Catherine checked her delicate gold watch. "I must be going. I believe you will do the right thing." She rose slowly and stepped backwards against the wall, sinking into the solid rock before vanishing.

Annabeth wondered if she was dreaming. She shook her head until she saw stars. She grabbed a handful of bedsheets. It felt real. This was not a dream.

She stepped out of the dark barracks and into the blinding sunlight. She felt sick and sluggish. Her head swam. It was a long walk back.

"There you are!" Percy appared in front of her. "I've been looking for you! Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a little walk. My legs were starting to go numb, sitting around for so long."

"Well, I'm finished up here. We'll go if you're ready," he lifted her chin and studied her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth lied.

"You seem like you're in a trance or something," he frowned.

"I think I've just had a little too much sun," she rubbed her forehead.

"It _is_ pretty brutal out here," he looked up at the afternoon sky. "How about we get something to drink on the way home?"

"Okay," despite the heat, Annabeth pulled him close and buried her face into his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed the top of her head. "Why so mushy all of a sudden?"

"I just haven't told you yet today," she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't tell you enough."


	31. Chapter 31

"I hope you like peanut butter and crackers," Percy stashed a plastic jar and a box into Cindy's backpack. The last day of smuggling. On that two hour school day before vacation, the two of them hid out in his classroom to make final preparations.

"I do," she smiled. "In fact, I love it."

"Good," he searched his own bag for more essentials. "So does my brother. That'll keep for quite a while if you seal it. I wanted to get you something that wasn't canned and mushy. Speaking of which, here's a can opener," he held it up before putting it in.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed one of those."

"I figured," he searched some more and checked his list. "And I didn't know for sure, so I got you a toothbrush. Some cough medicine, just in case. And some wool socks."

"You already got me some socks!" Cindy took them anyway.

"Yes, but these have little kittens on them!" He grinned and stuffed them into the bag as she giggled.

"Fair enough," she zipped up the compartment. "Thank you."

"Oh, one more thing!" He pulled out a loaf of slightly misshapen sourdough bread wrapped in paper towels. "My wife made this for you. It's that bread you like."

Of all the things he'd given her, this put a real shine in her eyes. She was hesitant to take it, and did so with gentle hands. "She did?" Her voice was fragile. "Thank you," she said. "Tell her I said thank you!" She delicately placed it at the top of the bag.

"You're welcome," he put in two more cans for good measure. "I've given you a total of-" he looked at his list, "-thirty- two cans. Two every day will have you set for a little over two weeks. That bread, peanut butter, and crackers will put you at twenty days. Twenty-four would be pushing it. You should eat that first so it doesn't go bad," he folded the list and put it in his pocket. "You have more than enough to last until the break ends."

Cindy appeared to do some math in her head. "Yeah, that's about right," she concluded.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you," she sat down in her chair.

The hallways were almost completely vacant, but Percy kept the door shut just in case. He told the other teachers that he had a student making up a test. Simply leaving off a test score with no explanation and no absence would arouse suspicion, so he simply sent her to the nurse to complain about stomach pains and lie down during the period she would've taken the test. She took the test during one of their smuggling sessions. He would put the grade in after Cindy left.

She bounced a rubber ball on the floor. "I guess that's it for business, then."

"Yep," he screwed open a thermos and pulled out two flasks with it. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, here," he poured some of the steaming liquid into the two flasks and held one out to her. "To warm the old bones."

"Cheers," she hit her flask against his and took a drink from it.

They sipped their coffee in silence for about a minute.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah?" He topped off her cup.

"When's your baby due?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"The date's set somewhere in the middle of July," he blew steam from his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," she propped her feet up on his desk. Not at all appropriate to do as a guest in his room, but Percy was happy that she felt comfortable around him.

"I see," he nodded.

"You're gonna be a good dad," she smiled.

That warmed a lot more than his bones. "I think that's the nicest thing anybody ever said to me."

The bell rang. It was time to leave.

Cindy drained the cup before giving it back. "Time to go," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he put all of his stuff up. "You got everything?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. In truth, I just had the idea to help out. My wife was the one who organised it all," he held out his hand. "Until next year."

She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. He was happy to oblige.

She pulled away and stood there for a second, as if thinking about what to do next. "Wait!" She pulled off one of her rings and held it out to him. "Take it."

Percy held it in his palm. It was silver, and held a vibrant blue opal in the shape of a teardrop, wrapped in a delicate crisscross pattern. Beautiful.

"Cindy," he shook his head. "I can't accept this," he tried to give it back.

"Please!" She begged. "It's all I have to give. Just take it, please. Give it to your wife."

He stared at it for a moment, then put it on his beaded necklace fot safekeeping. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," she took a shaky breath. "We'd both better get going."

"Yeah," he shouldered his bag. "I have my own packing to do when I get home."

"Enjoy your vacation," she hugged him one last time.

"You, too."

They parted ways at the entrance of the school. He watched her walk away, her dark ponytail bobbing as she went.

 _She'll be alright,_ he told himself. _She's a good kid._

Percy was so happy, he swept Annabeth off her feet when he came through the door. She laughed and held onto him at first, then remembered she had a reputation to keep, and slapped his arm, demanding to be let go. He set her down back on her feet, and she caught a glint of silver on his necklace.

"What's that?" She pointed at her own neck.

"Oh, this is for you," Percy removed the ring and presented it to her. "It's from Cindy. She wanted you to have it," he put it on her middle finger.

She looked back and forth between him and the ring before bursting into tears.


	32. Chapter 32

Percy had talked Terminus into letting them have their weapons so they could pack them up for their trip. Never leave home without a sword.

Annabeth dug through the closet to find their winter coats. In Rome, it rarely got cold enough for them to need them, so they were pushed to the very back, and probably a little dusty.  
She brought them to the front and shook them out before laying them on the bed. They still needed to pack some regular clothes. She looked inside her own drawers and was dismayed at a very important realisation:

Most of her pants didn't fit anymore. She could get by wearing dresses in California, but not in New York. It might drop below freezing. She cursed herself under her breath for not thinking ahead. Maybe she had some fleece tights somewhere. She started to become irritated and pulled out entire drawers as she searched.

Percy came up behind her. "Planning on starting a fire?" He asked.

"Heh heh," she laughed without humour. "I don't have clothes."

He blinked and scanned her body. "Am I mistaken?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing I can wear for New York, Percy. It's too cold."

"Oh," he looked through the closet. "We could go to the store real quick."

"I don't think so," she shook her head and kept searching. "We should be out of here before the checks come in."

"We could shop in Manhattan," he decided. "Until then, maybe you could just wear your dresses with two or three pairs of leggings underneath."

That seemed logical enough. "It'll have to do," she pulled out all of the leggings she had and put them in her suitcase with a few long dresses. "What clothes are you packing?"

"My clothes are all pretty much the same," of course, Percy's idea of packing was to grab whatever clothes are closest and shove them into his suitcase. He had a strange intolerance for order. Annabeth planned to organise it when he wasn't looking.

"So, where are we gonna stay?" Annabeth set aside her snow boots.

"Probably not at mom's," he said. "Just in case we attract monsters. I don't wanna put them at risk."

"I understand. But we have to stay somewhere. Preferably with at least a roof," she packed brand new toiletries and a towel.

"Maybe we can find a spot at camp. Like, in the Big House or in our old Cabins. Or.." he stopped. "or... remember that little secluded cabin by the beach?"

"Which cabin?"

"You don't remember?"

"Asking me a second time won't make me remember, Percy. I need details."

He frowned. "Uh, lemme think. Oh, I used to go there with my mom. And you and I spent a few days there right after we got married."

"Oh, right," her face felt hot all of a sudden. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, we could go there."

"It's either that, or try our luck at camp. It's always less crowded in winter."

"Well, whatever we do, the first thing we do when we get there is go see your parents."

"Agreed," he closed up his suitcase, then froze and unzipped it. "I forgot my toothbrush."

"Then you better get it," Annabeth packed her hairbrush. "I'm not sharing mine."

"Ew," he walked into the bathroom and came back with what he needed. "That's too weird even for us."

"Yep," she pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair over one shoulder, into a sloppy braid. Just to get it out of the way. She pursed her lips and looked around. "Are we missing anything?"

"I don't think so," Percy inspected the contents of his suitcase. "Do you suppose we leave today or tomorrow?"

"Depends on how long it takes us to pack, and how tired we are at the end of it."

"Fair enough. We'll catch the vans whenever it's convenient."

Quite a few demigods made the journey to and from the two camps during winter and summer every year. Friendly harpies from Camp Halfblood drove their vans back and forth across the country to take them. Percy and Annabeth planned to catch a ride from them either that day, or the next. They usually traded off campers and legionaires in the early morning and evening. It was two o'clock now. They would probably have time, but Annabeth felt tempted to crash pretty soon.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee," she walked into the kitchen.

"Can you drink coffee?" Percy followed her down the hall.

"Yeah, just a little," she put on some water to boil. (Annabeth had knocked over the coffee pot last weekend, so they had to make it on the stove until they could get a new one.)

"Alright, if you're sure." He spooned her as she worked. This usually irritated her, because she found it very distracting. She welcomed it this time.

"I wouldn't drink it if I wasn't sure," she leaned back against his chest.

"I believe you," he started playing with her braid.

"Could you not do that?" She pulled it out of his hands. "You're gonna take it out. I spent a whole thirty seconds on it."

"Oh, my bad," he raised up his hands. "I'd hate to trash your hard work."

"You're too kind," she poured some coffee into her mug and laced her fingers around it.

"I think I'll take the garbage out before we leave," Percy disappeared somewhere behind her.

"Good idea," she gulped down her coffee as soon as it was cool.

"Wanna leave as soon as you finish your coffee?"

"Sure," she chugged the rest so that she wasn't holding them up. "I'm ready," when she stood up to rinse her cup out, her vision blurred and she became wobbly.

Percy grabbed her arms. "You okay? We can leave tomorrow if you're too tired."

"I'm fine," she shook the fuzziness out of her head. "I can just sleep in the van."

"You might not like that," he said.

"We've slept in weirder places," she reminded him.

"Fair enough," he walked down the hallway and came back carrying both of their suitcases. "Ready?"

"Yep," she took hers from him. "Let's go."

The mortal world began just outside the maintenance tunnel that served as camouflage. The vast majority of regular mortals paid it no mind. Annabeth and Percy stood at the entrance and waited for the next round of white vans. To mortals, they just looked like two people taking city transit. Three other people were making thr pilgrimage to New York. They took the van in front. Annabeth nodded off as soon as the vehicle started moving.


	33. Chapter 33

Percy's hand hadn't even made contact with the door before it swung open, and he was tackled by a middle aged woman with graying hair. Despite being almost a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier, he stood no chance.

"Percy!" Sally Blofis hollered in a squeaky falsetto. "My baby boy!" After a good minute of thorough squeezing, she moved on to her waiting daughter in law. "And my Annabeth!" She crushed her with a little more gentleness.

"It's been so long," Sally sighed and took both their hands. "Let me look at you two."

"I don't suppose we've changed a whole lot," Percy shrugged. "Or, I haven't, anyway."

"My darling," she held out Annabeth's hands and looked her up and down. "You look so beautiful. How do you feel?"

"I feel alright," Annabeth looked both irritated and amuzed by the examination. "But I'm running low on clothes."

"Oh, I'm glad you told me!" She gushed. "I can give you some of my maternity clothes! They might be a little small on you, but I think I can find a little something that fits you!" She blinked and turned around. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in you two!" With that, she disappeared into the apartment.

Annabeth pulled Percy aside. "Did your mom just call me fat?"

Percy chuckled incredulously. "No, you goof. She's just really petite, so her clothes might fit awkwardly on you."

"...oh..." she looked like she felt really stupid. Percy put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head before guiding her inside.

"Just sit down and make yourselves comfortable, and I'll bring you some snacks! You guys must be hungry."

"Thanks, mom," Percy sat down in the living room and pulled Annabeth next to him. "Where's Paul and Estelle?"

"There at the store, right now. They'll be back any minute-"

"PERCY!" A homing missile with pigtails flew screaming at Percy and would've knocked him over had he not been sitting down.

"Hi, Estelle!" He laughed and scooped his little sister into a bear hug. "Wow, you've gotten a lot bigger! How are you?"

"I'm good! I lost two teeth!" She squeaked, showing the two gaps in front.

"Aw, how cool is that?" He took her face in his hands. "The teeth that replace them will be a lot better."

She fixed her attention somewhere else and her face lit up all over again. "And Annie!"

"Estelle, be careful!" He winced as Estelle lunged at Annabeth. "Don't hit her too hard!"

"I'll be fine," Annabeth cuddled and nuzzled Estelle in her lap. "Hi, Estelle."

"Hello," Estelle swung her legs and rested her head on Annabeth's shoulder. She frowned and glanced at Annabeth, then looked around as if something was wrong. "Where's the baby?"

Both Percy and Annabeth laughed heartily.

"Estelle," Percy gasped, " ou won't see the baby for a while. "It hasn't been long enough."

"How long is that?" She whined. "Where is he?"

"He's in Annabeth's belly, Estelle," he pointed. "Put your hand on her and find him!"

"Where?" She poked around Annabeth's midsection several times.

"Here," Annabeth moved Estelle's hand to a spot just below her belly button. "He sits right there."

Estelle's eyes grew to the size of quarters as she felt around. "Can I feel him?"

"No, not yet," Annabeth stroked Penny's hair.

She frowned again. "How does he get in there?"

"Hey, Paul!" Percy called to him as he came out of the kitchen after depositing groceries. He gave him a look that said _please help_.

"Hey, hey, Percy!" Paul clasped his hand and pulled him into a very manly hug. "Hi, Annabeth!" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly and folded her hands. "Hello," she said.

"Long time no see, you two," Paul sat down and pried his daughter off of Annabeth and onto his own lap. "Annabeth, how ya feeling? I know, I'm sorry, you probably get asked that a lot."

"Compared to what?" She shrugged. "I feel okay."

"Good, good, I just wanted to make sure!" He started to take out Estelle's pigtails and brush them. "How's New Rome treating you guys?"

"Oh, it's great," Percy crossed his legs. "An elephant passed through a few months ago and took out some of the main gardens. How's New York?"

Paul waved a dismissive hand. "Same ol' stuff. They're tearing down some old buildings here and there, and the city's as verticle as ever."

"Make some room, please, everyone!" Sally came in carrying a platter of cookies, dip, and sandwiches.

"Let me help, dear!" Paul cleared a spot on the coffee table and moved to make place for her.

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

The five of them ate and talked for about an hour. Percy noticed that Annabeth wasn't digging into the snacks, or even contributing much to conversation. She seemed to be nodding off occasionally.

"Um," Percy wiped his mouth and stood up. "It was nice to see you guys again. And thank you for the food, mom. It was great. But I think we'd better go rest up for the day."

"Oh, you can say here!" Sally offered. "We'll make room!"

"No, we couldn't do that to you," he rejected as gently as he could. "Besides, we don't want to cause too much trouble, y'know," he mouthed: _monsters_.

She still didn't look too thrilled, but she nodded and smiled. "Okay. I understand."

Percy kissed her on the cheek and hugged Estelle, who protested their departure every step of the way.

"We'll be back tomorrow, for sure," he shook Paul's hand. "Annabeth, you ready?"

Her response was delayed. "Yeah," she stirred. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hon, are you okay?" Sally leaned forward.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she smiled and waved it off. "We'll see you tomorrow or sooner."

Percy picked up their suitcases and led the way out.

They had decided to stay in the beach house. At least for the first night. It had changed a lot since he'd been there with his mother. It now had a bathroom and running water. The technological advances somehow seemed wrong, like building a strip mall over the ruins of a cathedral. But the shower was welcome nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Percy sat on the folding bed thingy (citation needed) and pulled Annabeth into his lap. "You seemed like you were sick or upset."

"I'm alright," her head lolled onto his shoulder.

He probed under her chin. A small fever. He swallowed a lump of fear. "You're a bit warm," he pulled the bed out and spread blankets over it. "Let's take all of these layers off of you. And then I think you should get some sleep."

She didn't protest. He helped her out of several pairs of leggings, then lifted her off of his lap and lowered her down in bed. He wasn't sure whether to bundle her up or let her cool off, so he just pulled a single blanket over her. She never made a sound.

Percy pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hi, Paul. We might not be able to come over so soon. Uh, Annabeth's running a fever, and I don't know if she's sick or just overheated, so I'm gonna watch and make sure she's not contagious before I have her around Estelle. Thank you for understanding. Mm- hm. Okay, bye."


	34. Chapter 34

Annabeth didn't remember dreaming. She remembered closing her eyes and opening them to dimmer light and cold dampness on her forehead. A wet cloth. A fire flickering shadows across dingy walls. Her glasses were gone. So she'd most likely slept for several hours. It was around two in the afternoon when they'd arrived at the beach house.

The cabin... The waves, and the dim, warm light brought her back in time to the days she'd spent here after her wedding. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, with dying fire and the sound of gentle breathing. She remembered a feeling of safety and peace that she'd never felt before.

A low thump snapped Annabeth back to the present. She looked around to find the source.  
Percy was sleeping next to her, sitting up with his back against the wall. It seemed one of his feet had slid off and hit the floor. The rag was growing warm. She peeled it off of her head and dropped it next to her. She no longer felt faint and feverish. Now she was too cold.

She pulled herself up and laid her head in Percy's lap, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed in his sleep and readjusted himself. Wind whistled outside. Waves could be heard tugging at the shore. Annabeth guessed that it was about to storm. She loved storms. The sounds of strong winds and heaving waves were soothing. She just lied still and watched the last smoldering embers die out. The smoke rose up and escape through an opening in the roof. There were no stars peering in.

Annabeth wasn't incredibly worried about monsters. As long as they didn't make a big scene, or move around much, demigods could usually spend a few days in one spot and be relatively safe. Plus, they were in a pretty secluded spot, and monsters tended to go for easier targets. However, she was aware of her surroundings.

Speaking of which... what time was it? She sat up and searched for her phone. Or Percy's. Either one would suffice. She just needed the clock. It was three in the morning? Gods, what time did she go to sleep? She didn't really want to wake Percy, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Percy," she shook his arm. No response.

Odd, indeed. He was never a heavy sleeper.

"Hey, Percy?" She whispered louder and squeezed his leg. His head lolled to one side and he snored softly. Now she was getting worried.

" _Percy_!" She hissed and shook him with force.

This time, he opened his eyes. He looked around as if trying to recognise where he was. He looked at Annabeth and seemed to remember that she'd woken him up.

"What, is everything okay?" Percy mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine," she sat next to him against the wall. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What time is it?" He squinted at the opening in the ceiling.

"It's three."

"Seriously?" He perked up. "Did you just now wake up?"

"Yeah, about this time."

Percy shook his head. "Dang, you went to sleep around four. You slept for eleven hours."

"Oh. What time did _you_ fall asleep?"

"I think around eight o'clock," he leaned down and nuzzled against Annabeth's shoulder. "I told mom and everyone that you might've been sick, so we'd have to wait and see how you were doing later."

She felt embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry I blew the first day," she stroked his head.

"No, it's fine," he said. "If you had something, you could've given it to Estelle. You could say I put you in quarantine. Feel better now?" He felt her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I just overheated."

"Probably. Your fever's gone, so that's something."

"Uh-huh," Annabeth snuggled closer. "If you're not planning on going back to sleep, wanna go get some breakfast in a few hours?"

"Sure," he closed his eyes. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Breakfast," she smirked.

"Cute," Percy muttered. "What kind of breakfast?"

"I dunno," she took his hand and rested her cheek against it. "I really want some bacon. Or some waffles. I just want food."

He stretched. "Food of that caliber can be found just down the street in a few hours, but can you wait that long?"

"Probably, but I don't feel like it," she rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a bag of mixed nuts.

"Where did that come from?"

She munched on a handful. "I stashed food in my suitcase for occasions such as these. You recommended I keep snacks at work. Why should trips be different? Besides, it's always good to plan ahead," she held the bag out to him.

"Fair enough,"he reached his hand into it. "We could get snowed in or something."

"On the beach?"

"Oh, yeah," Percy picked a hull out of his teeth. "It happens sometimes."

"Hm," Annabeth reclined against him. "What do you say we swing by camp later today?"

"That's a good idea," he put his arms around her midsection and rubbed her belly. "I haven't gotten to tell Chiron about little Jackson yet."

"I have a feeling the people you told spread it all over camp," she placed a hand over one of his.

"How is he this morning?"

"I don't think he's moved around very much," she strained to feel something. "He seems pretty still right now."

"Maybe he's sleeping?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I saw Luke Castellan as a baby in a vision a long time ago," Percy said randomly. "It was really awkward."

Annabeth's face lit up, and she had an idea. "Luke!" She smiled sweetly and stroked her belly. "Lukas Frederick Jackson."

"Why Lukas?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's a beautiful name," she kissed him on the cheek. "And he feels like a Lukas."

He pursed his lips and scrunched up his eyebrows. "I don't know. You're taking his first _and_ middle name?"

"He gets _your_ last name," she reminded him. "And I'm gonna have to give birth to him. I just think it's the best thing to name him. Unless you wanna just call him 'Boy'."

"I see," Percy slid off the couch and came around in front of her, then got down on his knees.

Annabeth frowned. "Wha-?"

"Shh," he leaned forward with his chin rested in her lap and cupped her abdomen in both hands. "Hi, Luke," he murmured. "I'm daddy. It's nice to meet you," he kissed all over her belly buried his face in her dress.

Heat rose to her face and her eyes stung. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "Well, now that I know his name, I figured I oughta introduce myself."

"Oh. Of course," she felt faint little tingles between her hips. "I think he's saying hello."


	35. Chapter 35

Mrs. O'Leary could not come to New Rome. Percy made sure that Chiron had her taken care of in his absence. She was now the camp pet, and she loved to romp around with the resident campers. Sometimes Nico would visit her on weekends and give updates.

There was only one reason Percy dreaded visiting camp:

He had just stepped across the border when he was hit by a truck. A black, furry, four-legged truck.

"Oof!" He hit the ground hard as a burlap tongue scraped his face off. "Hey, Mrs. O'Leary! Ow. Nice to see you again. Ow."

Annabeth just stood and laughed at the sight.

The massive hound finally released him and stood over them, trembling with joy. Then she heard a conch horn blow and ran towards the sound.

Annabeth helped him to his feet. "That went well. She didn't dislocate your shoulder this time."

Camp was exactly how he'd remembered it. Pegasii swooped overhead, and campers ran around to various activities. The Golden Fleece still shimmered in the camp's pine tree, and the dragon dozed with his tail curled around it.

The two of them made their way up the hill and onto the porch of the Big House. Percy stepped forward and knocked on the door.  
It opened slowly, and out came a wizened, beared man with the lower half of a white stallion. He had to duck his head down to fit under the doorway.

"Why, Percy and Annabeth!" Chiron's eyes twinkled as he gathered his former pupils into a warm hug. "My children, come inside!" He ducked back into the house.

"Thank you, Chiron," Annabeth picked up her suitcase and walked inside in front of Percy.  
As always, there was a brightly burning fire in the fireplace. Seymour snored loudly on the wall. The coffee table was covered in papers. Percy didn't question the whereabouts of Dionysus. He knew he'd be going to the meeting on Mount Olympus for the Winter solstice.

"Just sit down anywhere," Chiron backed into his magic wheelchair to make room. "Sorry for the mess in here, I was looking through credentials on new arrivals."

"What new campers have you gotten lately?" Percy sat down and crossed his legs.

"We've gotten this girl from Ohio, ten years of age," Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. "And a young man of about nineteen. The girl lost her father before arriving here, poor lamb. How have you two been fairing? It's been such a long time."

"Uh, I'm holding down my job pretty well," Percy rubbed his hands together. "Paid off a lot of the mortgage."

"How nice," He smiled and poured everyone some tea. "Anything else?"

"One other thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it's really awesome. Annabeth is pregnant."

"Oh, I knew, already, my boy. Congratulations."

Percy's grin fell away. "How did you know?"

"Nothing like that stays a secret at this camp," he smiled and leaned back. "Remember when everyone at camp found out you two were betrothed? Who here did you tell, anyway?"

"Uh, Nico. And Clarisse."

"Ah, I see. Now the entirety of camp knows about it."

"So which one do I need to strangle?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're all so pleased with this revelation. We hardly hear from you two," Chiron beamed at Annabeth. "How do you feel, my dear?"

"I'm fine," she held her tea, but didn't drink any. "I guess I'm just tired of being asked."

"I understand, forgive me," he held out his hands. "May I?"

"Oh, of course," she set her tea on the table and rested her hands at her sides so Chiron could touch her belly. He ran his hands over her midriff with gentleness and curiosity, like that of a doctor. "You seem very healthy. Who is your physician?"

"Will is," Annabeth cleaned her glasses. "He's great."

"Yes, indeed," he folded his hands in his lap. "I trust he is taking good care of you."

"He is," she said sofly. "I'm gonna kill him one day."

The three of them burst into laughter.

"I'm not joking," Annabeth insisted.

"Oh, he's only looking after you, my child."

"I get enough of that from Percy."

"No you don't," Percy smirked. "You will never get enough from me."

Chiron smiled and averted his eyes as if he felt he was intruding.

"So, Chiron," He drained his cup set it down. "Is it safe for us to step out into the camp?"

"Oh, it should be," he spread his hands. "At least for Annabeth," he smiled and shook his head. "I jest. Don't worry, made sure they'll go easy on you."

"Thank you for everything," he stood up and helped Annabeth up. She gave Chiron another hug.

"Are you staying in New York? We can free up some space for you!"

"Oh, no thank you, we're safe staying in town. But thank you. We'll visit every day while we're here."

"Well, I'm glad! Welcome back."

Percy wasn't staying in his old cabin, but he just wanted to visit it. It was still uninhabited; exactly how he left it. The little fountain gurgled peacefully, and aquatic flowers still thrived in their window box. Memories flooded back. Some joyous, some frightening. He remembered entering Cabin Three for the first time, as a terrified and confused twelve year-old, alone in the world. He remembered leaving it as a camper for the last time, as an adult. He lied down in his old bunk and closed his eyes.

He heard a knock on the door frame and opened his eyes. Annabeth was standing in the threshold.

"Hi," she stepped forward. "Can I come in?"

"That's against the rules, y'know," Percy chided jokingly.

"We're adults. Not campers. Plus, do you really think I care, Percy?"

Percy gave a lopsided smile. "Well, alright, ya little ruffian, come on in."

She came inside and laid herself down next to him in the bunk. They were so close, he could feel her breath. He imagined his son sleeping here some day. He couldn't wait to take his children to this camp.

Annabeth lifted her head. "I know what you're thinking, and you better stop, because there is _no way_ it's going to happen."

Percy frowned. " _What_?"

"Lukas is gonna be in _my_ cabin."

He stared at her for a second and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She tilted her head.

He gasped for air. "Joke's on you. He's already in my cabin."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I hate you," she got up to leave.

"Oh, no, you don't," he grabbed her arms and pulled her back down. "Admit your defeat!"

"No!" She squeaked, but she was grinning and she was bright red.

"Well _you_ say 'no,' but your face says-"

"Shut up!" She giggled and kissed him aggressively. Her hair fell over her shoulders and brushed against his face.

Something felt wrong. He pulled away. "Annabeth, no," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Not here. We're not gonna make out in my cabin. I won't allow it."

She swung her legs onto the floor. "Then let's leave the cabin."

"Holy _Hebe_!" He laughed. "I just wanna lie here and recall my childhood for a bit."

"Okay," she lied back down. "We can do that."

Wind whistled just outside the walls.

Percy could hear Annabeth breathing. The beads on her necklace rested against her throat. Her hair was so soft, and smelled of nutmeg and lavender. Her stormy eyes mirrored the water from the fountain in the dim light. Her lips were parted slightly, like rose petals.

He took her face in his hands and turned her towards him. "You know what? Nevermind."


	36. Chapter 36

Most of the siblings that Annabeth recognised had moved out a long time ago. Malcom, whom she was closest to, was in college somewhere, pursuing his doctorate degree in forensics.

There were a lot more than there used to be. It was kind of weird to think that her mother could have multiple children of the same age, in different places. Then again, the gods could be multiple places at once. It was not uncommon for them to be in several relationships at the same time.

Annabeth felt awkward around her siblings. They were sweet and kind, but she was so much older than most of them, and they were intimidated by her. A long time ago, she would've felt pleased by this, but she wasn't leading them anymore. She just wanted to be their sister.

The awkwardness wasn't helped by one of her sisters observing her like a labrat because she was curious as to how a child of Athena would conceive and give birth. (Since she had a uterus that was in use, and there was no clear passage to her brain from there, Annabeth assumed that her son would most likely not come out of her head.) When the questions became intrusive, the counsellor shooed their sister off. Annabeth had to step out and get some air.

She'd met the new cabin counsellor. His name was Carson Grey, of Scotland. Seventeen years old. His father was an antiquarian, and their homelife was a bed of roses. He was about as tall as she was, and milky pale, with thin, angular features, longish platinum hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a plaid shawl of earthy colours.

He was more quiet and reserved, with a soft voice, but he had an aura of authority that let you know he demanded respect. He was always doing something with his hands, and had a thoughtful gaze. He said he was not much of a fighter, but his weapon of choice was a sling or a spear. He preferred not to lead the war games, and let one of his other siblings plan attacks.

He now occupied her bunk in Cabin Six. He had laiden it with beautiful hand-made pottery and various weavings. A large wooden loom perched next to his personal chest, with innumerable spools of vibrant thread, organised by colour.

Judging by the adornment of his living space, he had recieved more of Athena's artsy craftsmanship than her tactical mindset. Aside from parentage, he and Annabeth were almost nothing alike, but she could see that he was a good leader.

Sometimes Annabeth was angry at her mother for bringing her into the world. She wasn't like the other immortals, who could have children unintentionally. Athena created them from her thoughts, with the full intention of having them. Knowing how terrible and vile the world often was to demigods, and having them anyway, as little gifts for her mortal flings.

Sometimes Annabeth saw a nurturing, devoted mother, but other times, she saw a cold, neglectful matriarch. Perhaps she was just bitter at her own misfortunes, but she couldn't help feeling this way sometimes.

Then again, maybe Annabeth was not so different. She knew a demigod's life could be hell, and yet she was eager to have children of her own. Children that would no doubt suffer if they ever saw the mortal world.

Was she cruel for allowing a child into a merciless existence? It made her want to shut it all out, and keep them in the camps forever, but she knew this was wrong. Water always found a way to escape over time. It did not want to be contained. Children did not want to be contained. But she wanted to protect them at all costs.

She felt her own son stirring inside her. It made her wonder if Athena felt her children. If she could feel them in her thoughts before they were born. Did she know exactly what they'd be like? Did she design them?  
Athena and Poseidon were still in a sort of standoff. Would she reject her own grandchild? Surely, not. She was at least on peaceful terms with her son in law, as far as she could tell. And she was known as one of the more just goddesses in most cases.

Annabeth sat on the steps outside of Cabin Six and wondered why she was suddenly being so philosophical and moody. She definitely needed a nap. She heard the cabin door open as light poured out. It was Carson.

"Hey, y'alright?" His voice was so low and soft, she could barely hear him. "Sorry if Selma was creepin' ya out. She can be a wee bit invasive at times."

"Oh," she looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you, Carson."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Annabeth. You may be a visitor, but you're still kin, and we oughta look out for one another. It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, too," she loved him already. "Thank you for treating me like a sister."

He smiled. "Think nothin' of it," he went back into the cabin and addressed all of their siblings.

 _What a nice boy._

It was getting late. The sky as now almost completely black. There was very light snowfall in the woods. Annabeth didn't see Percy in Cabin Three. He wasn't in the Big House, either. Chiron had not seen him.

She finally found him sitting on the dock of the canoe lake. Nymphs were reclining in and around the water, giggling and singing as they combed their hair.

Percy looked up at her. "Oh, hi!" He stood up. "Having fun?"

"I met my siblings," she said. "The counsellor is named Carson. He's wonderful. But one of my sisters was kind of weirding me out."

He raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Uh, well... She wanted to know if Luke was gonna come out of my head. And um... if I have female organs."

Percy's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "What an... interesting child."

"It would seem so," she yawned. "I'm so tired suddenly."

"After we eat, we'll go back to the beach," he kissed her forehead. She still tingled from earlier that day. She wanted to touch him some more.

"That sounds okay to me," she adjusted her scarf to cover her ears. "You gonna sit at Poseidon's table?"

"Where else?"

"You gonna let me sit with you?" She playfully poked his arm.

"Well, like you said, we're not campers," he shrugged and smiled. "I don't suppose I can stop you."


	37. Chapter 37

Half past four. It was the last day. Later, they would start repacking for the trip home. Annabeth would miss New York so terribly. She already missed camp and Percy's family.

Annabeth opened the door and stepped outside. Big mistake. Her hands and face were flash frozen. Every breath burned her throat. She immediately dove right back inside. One thing she would _not_ miss was the weather. She wrestled with the wind to get the door to slam shut, and latched it tightly. Icy gusts screamed against wooden boards.

"Oh, good morning!" Percy yawned. "What did you go outside for?"

"I was trying to see how bearable it was," Annabeth climbed back in bed next to him and pulled the covers up to her nose.

"Probably not at all, if you're just wearing a dress," he tucked her into the blankets and rubbed her thawing hands. "So, you excited to go back to California?"

"I wouldn't say 'excited', but I'll be happy to sleep in my own bed."

He nodded. "I hear ya. This thing is murder. I'm gonna need a spinal adjustment when we get back."

"I don't remember it being this lumpy," she tried to maneuver herself to conform to the craters.

"It was, but we weren't here as long the first time we came here. Plus, we just didn't really care."

"Well, next time we come here," she rested her head on his shoulder. "We're just gonna pile a bunch of blankets on the floor."

"Agreed."

Annabeth pulled the covers all the way over her head and closed her eyes. She was still tired, but at the same time, she didn't want to sleep, because she wanted to spend every last minute enjoying the end of their trip. She sat back up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked in a drowsy slur.

"Nowhere," she stood up. "But I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Fair enough," he didn't seem to share the sentiment, as he just closed his eyes.

Despite the intolerable cold, the last two weeks had been quite lovely. In camp, it was made a little more agreeable by the shielding of Zeus. Since it wasn't too cold, they could stand out and watch layers of snow blanket the woods. She'd gotten to know her siblings a little more. Carson was too modest when he said he wasn't any good at capture the flag; he was no slouch. Selma apologised for poking around her business. She'd proven herself to be a very sweet girl.

Annabeth and Percy had the opportunity to teach some things to the campers. She taught them the best tactics to win at capture the flag, depending on the kind of team you had, and the kind of team you were up against. Percy taught some campers how to fight; none were able to beat him yet. It was quite interesting how many campers had set a goal to do so.

Estelle would love Camp Halfblood, if only she was allowed access. She wouldn't leave them alone the whole time they visited. Despite initial debates about whether or not it might be dangerous, she'd even spent the night with them one day. She ate half a large pizza by herself, climbed all over everything, and asked Annabeth about her bone sword. She said she kept it around because it was pretty, but Estelle was not allowed to touch it.

She had no knowledge of this aspect of their lives. They'd have to tell her soon, but she might not be able to handle it yet. Not to mention she'd probably want to see these monsters for herself, knowing her.

Sally had given her a few very pretty dresses and jackets. The dresses were a little short, and wouldn't help in New York's weather, but Annabeth was still grateful. She could definitely use them in California.

She loved being around Sally. She was so warm and sweet, and the best mother she'd ever seen. Annabeth was glad to have her as the grandmother for her children. She even found herself wanting to be like her.

The days went by so quickly. Annabeth couldn't believe they'd already be going back to New Rome tomorrow. Another thing occured to her: She was now past three months pregnant. Time really flew, didn't it?

Annabeth decided to go ahead and start packing up what she wouldn't use that day. She set aside an outfit for tomorrow and put away the rest of her clothes. They'd most likely shower before leaving, so she left out the toiletries and towels. Weapons were always packed last, just in case.

Feeling hungry, she checked the compartments of her suitcase. There was nothing she could eat. Maybe she could wait a few hours.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked. Had she woken him by all the rummaging?

"Oh, uh," she zipped up her suitcase. "I was just looking for some food."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "We could go get something to eat now."

"No, it's fine. I can wait."

"You can't wait as long as you think you can," he was already putting his shoes on. "I don't mind getting up to feed you. I'd rather you tell me now, and not pass out later."

Percy was so amazing, she wanted to cry (she'd never say that to his face, though).

"Okay, let's see what's open," she put on her coat.

The best place doing business right now was a little diner just outside of town. They were the only people in it besides one loner enjoying his coffee. It was brand new; Percy said he didn't remember it being there a year ago. Its style was very reminiscent of the Harlem renaissance. Jazz culture was a heavy influence on everything, even the food. That was the only explanation Annabeth could think of for serving fried chicken and waffles anywhere north of Kentucky.

Percy tried the chicken and waffles, but Annabeth was skeptical. She just went with as much bacon, hashbrowns, eggs, and buttered toast that would fit on a plate. The waitresses were very charming, and stayed busy tending to the few customers they had. They could see the kitchen from their table. The staff worked diligently and professionally; food came quickly.

"So how are the waffles?" Annabeth scooped bacon and eggs onto a piece of toast.

"They're a lot better than I thought they'd be, actually," he cut into his breakfast. "In fact, they're really good."

"Maybe I'll try them next time," she decided.

"Next time," he repeated, staring out the window.

"You're not ready to leave," she guessed.

"We have to," he sipped his coffee. "I start work in three days, and I need to get myself resituated- oh, thank you, dear," a beaming young waitress with bouncy hair appeared to top off his coffee. "I never want to leave when we come here, but we live in Rome, now."

"Oh, you're from Indiana?" The waitress stood there and put one hand on her hip. "I hate to interrupt, but I have a brother livin' there! His name is Alex Barker, he works in the tool shop in the square!"

"That's really cool!" Percy was a quick thinker. "I'll tell him you said 'Hi' if I see him."

"I'd really appreciate that, sir!" She nodded, making her hair bounce even more. "Thank you so much! You two enjoy your breakfast!" With that, she turned on her heels and skipped away.

Annabeth was stuffing her face, so she just smiled and waved.

Percy turned his attention back to her. "We'll be back in the summer, won't we? And next time, we might even have Luke with us," he smiled and cupped her chin in one hand. "We'll visit mom and camp one more time before we go."


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh, I hate goodbyes!" Sally squeezed both of them within an inch of their lives. "You're coming back this summer, right?"

"Of course, mom!" Percy kissed her on the cheek. "We'll do whatever we can to get here."

"You'd better," she let go and gave Estelle a chance at them.

"You can't leave!" Estelle whined and tugged at Annabeth's dress. "You just got here!"

"We have to, Estelle," Percy knelt and hugged his sister. "I have to go back to work."

"Why don't you work here?" She pouted.

"I just don't," he patted her back. "We don't live here."

"We'll come back, Estelle," Annabeth stroked her hair. "We'll be back this summer, I promise."

"You'll never come back," she protested.

"Of course we will, don't be silly!" Annabeth kissed the top of her head.

"No you don't. You don't like me," she ran into the other room.

"Estelle, get back here!" Sally called with a sharp edge in her voice, but the little girl already slammed her bedroom door.

"I'll go deal with her," Paul sighed and disappeared into the next room.

"Please do," she mumbled. She turned her attention back to Percy and Annabeth. "I'm sorry she's acting like this."

"It's alright, I understand," Percy patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe we should wait for her to cool off."

"Oh, no, don't miss your ride!" Sally took his hand. "Besides, that might actually make it worse, if she thinks you're messing with her."

"That's possible," he picked sighed and glanced at Annabeth. "Then we'd better head out now."

Sally threw herself on Percy and hugged him one last time. "Please call me as soon as you get there."

"We will," he promised as she turned and hugged Annabeth. "I'll call the second we step into the house."

"We'll see you in a few months," Annabeth blinked hard.

"I can't wait," Sally let go and wiped her eyes. "Take care, you two."

"Of course," Percy picked up their suitcases and headed to the door. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too," Sally grabbed the door and got ready to close it behind them. "You're always welcome here."

"We know, Sally," Annabeth's voice cracked. "Goodbye."

"Bye, you two," the door closed on them, and it wouldn't open for several months.

About half a block down, Annabeth realised something.

"I didn't say goodbye to Paul after he went to get Estelle," she felt terrible.

"We'll call him later," Percy said as they walked. "He's busy right now."

They had to wait on the street by Halfblood Hill. The goodbyes there were just as excruciating, and they never got easier. Calling would be expensive, as Chiron didn't have a phone. They'd have to send Iris messages. Selma hugged Annabeth and apologised once more. Carson didn't hug her, but he shook her hand and gave her the loveliest vase she'd ever seen. She had to pinch herself to keep from crying. She had nothing to give.

"We'll come back this summer, Carson," Annabeth took his face in her hands. "Maybe I can repay you."

"You don't have to," he took her hands and pulled them down to her sides. "Just accept my gift," he smiled. "And I 'ave too many of 'em anyways."

She laughed. "Goodbye, you guys. Take care of yourselves and eachother."

Carson saluted, and he and Selma jogged back up the hill. Annabeth couldn't wait to see them again, later this year. She couldn't wait to come back to camp.

Percy and Annabeth were now alone on the hill. She wondered if he felt left out, with no siblings to say goodbye to at camp. He averted his eyes when she spoke with Carson.

"Are you okay?" She hugged him around the waist and smiled at him. "You seem upset."

"No, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She pressed her lips against his jaw and closed her eyes.

"I'm just wondering if I'll be alive to see any more of Poseidon's children."

"Oh, knowing the gods, I'm sure you will."

Percy chuckled nervously. "I guess so. He said something about it to me right after the Titan War. That was just over nine years ago."

"Feels like a whole lot longer," she looked up the hill.

"Yeah, it really does," he rocked on his heels to keep himself warm.

More campers trickled out gradually, making their way down the hill to continue their lives in the mortal world. Annabeth wished them good fortune in their travels, and hoped they were returning to people who loved them.

Some waited for the vans alongside them. They would go anywhere in the country, except Hawaii.

Annabeth felt a tug at the sleeve of her coat. She turned to see a very tiny little boy, about nine years old. He didn't have a coat. His arms were the size of twigs. Dark, wavy hair covered his eyes. Annabeth felt a tugging urge to feed him and give him a haircut.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"A- ar- are," he had severe stutter. "Are you Annabeth?" He blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah."

"I s-saw - I saw picture uh- of you. I'm N-" he frowned. "I'm Nathaniel," he didn't quite pronounce it correctly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" She shook his little hand. It was freezing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to to C- Colorado," he said. "Where my- where my mommy and s-step dad live."

"Oh, do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're n- nice to me."

"I'm happy to hear that," she looked and remembered Percy standing awkwardly next to her. "Oh, have you met my husband? Nathaniel, this is Percy!"

"Hey, buddy!" Percy held out his hand.

"I saw you," Nathaniel shook it and swayed around.

"Aren't you cold?" Annabeth stepped closer to him.

"A- a -a little," she could hear his teeth chattering.

"Here, why don't you- uh," she took one of her scarves off of her head. "Take this."

"I'm not cold," Nathaniel insisted.

"You just said you were! Here, I don't need it!" She knelt down and wrapped the scarf around him.

"Th-thank you," he pulled it around him and buried his face in it.

"You're welcome," she crooned.

"Hey!" A voice called from inside a camp van. "We got room for one more! Anyone coming?"

"You go ahead, Nathaniel," Annabeth nudged him forward. "We'll take the next one. Have a safe trip."

"Bye," he walked slowly to the van, and a camper reached out to help him up.

She waved as the van drove off.

"You think we'll see him again?" Percy waved also.

"Most likely, if he's at camp this summer," Annabeth pulled her hair around ears. "Wasn't he adorable?"

"Yeah," Percy laughed and looked down at the ground.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just," he shrugged. "I've never seen you call a little kid 'adorable' before. That's new."

"Yeah, I feel old," she watched the road as the another van pulled up. "There's another van."

"Okay," he picked up their suitcases. "After you."

"Thanks," Annabeth looked back at Halfblood Hill one more time before pulling open the sliding door.


	39. Chapter 39

[A/N: A mild swear in this chapter. Just in case that bothers you! =)]

Percy and Annabeth had to return their weapons to Terminus when they got back to the city. They'd gotten used to having them again, so they felt vulnerable without them. Still, they handed them over without resistance. Not like they needed swords to be dangerous, anyway.

Nobody had vandalised their house while they were gone. At least, not as far as Percy could tell. The windows were intact, and the paint was untouched. The door was still locked; that was a very good sign. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it.

The house was the same temperature inside as it was outside, though less humid. Outside light cut through the darkness from the doorway, but curtains blocked all other light. A veil of thick silence hung over the room. Every footstep was deafening. The darkness cast uncanny shadows and made the walls seem to shift. It made him think of horrible creatures lurking in the dark. He saw figures watching him. With the exception of the two of them, the house was empty and devoid of life, and yet Percy was still on edge. He couldn't explain why. His heart climbed into his throat.

A floorboard creaked behind him. He jumped and dropped his suitcase. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. His head swam. He broke out into a cold sweat. He felt as if the walls were closing in. He saw a dark silhouette that was smaller than he was, and moving quietly.

"Percy?" He could barely hear her.

A light turned on. Annabeth stood right in front of him, with her arms outstretched. Her face was gentle and stern.

"Percy, there's nothing here," she spoke slowly and loudly.

He still couldn't steady his breathing. He felt as if he was suffocating. He wanted to escape.

"This has happened before," Annabeth put her hands on his shoulders. "And it always goes away. Don't let it get the best of you."

His throat was dry. His heartbeat was irregular, hammering painfully against his ribcage. Blood screamed in his ears. He didn't want to be touched. He couldn't find his voice, so he just stared at Annabeth.

"Percy, look at me," she gently took his face in her hands and held him at arms length. "I'm here. It's okay."

He had to move. He started to walk. He paced in circles.

"Walk around a little if you need to," Annabeth told him. "Take as long as you need," she walked alongside him and didn't move outside his line sight.

His head cleared a little. The pounding in his ears started to subside.

"You're doing good," she gripped his arm and guided him around. "Just breathe through it. It's alright."

Percy stopped at the couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe steadily. He started to relax.

"Good job, Percy, you did it," she smiled and stood over him. "It's all over, now."

Now that he felt safe, his thoughts caught up to him. He realised the huge scene he'd made. He'd acted so weak and puny, cowering from shadows like a little child. He teared up. Great. Now he was crying like one. He felt embarrassed and ashamed as his shoulders were wracked with silent sobs. He put a hand over his mouth.

"Percy, no, it's okay," Annabeth sat next to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You're okay."

That didn't really help him stop crying. Annabeth's voice and touch were so comforting, but he hated that she was seeing him like this.

"It's okay," she repeated and pulled him closer.

He threw his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. He wasn't crying now, but he was still trembling like a leaf.

"It's alright," she crooned and stroked his hair. "I love you."

He loved her so much, but he couldn't speak. The inside of his mouth was sawdust. He just lifted his face and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Your lips feel like sandpaper," Annabeth gently removed him and stood up. "I'm gonna get you something to drink, okay?"

"Thank you," he managed a hoarse whisper. He rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes. This little episode was draining. The adrenaline had completely flushed out of his system. He felt like going to sleep.

"Here, sit up," she returned with a glass of water and lifted his head up. "Drink some of this."

Percy did as he was told and sipped it slowly. It was cold, and it calmed him down the rest of the way. Before he knew it, he had drained the glass.

"Good," Annabeth took the glass from him. "Do you want any more?"

"No, I'm fine," he laid his head back down and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Like what?" She frowned. "Percy, you had a panic attack. That's all. You handled it very well, this time, and I'm proud of you."

"But when do they stop?" He grimaced. "What if Luke sees an episode like this one day? How's he gonna feel when he sees his father fall to pieces like that?" He thought he was going to cry again. "He's gonna think I'm weak."

"He won't," she insisted. "He'll understand. I'll make sure he understands. But you're not weak, Percy," she took his hands and looked like she was about to get all sentimental and mushy. "You know, all those years, on our quests, when we might've died? In Tartarus?" Her voice broke when she said that word. "I was so scared, Percy, you wouldn't believe it. But I didn't act like it. I didn't worry. Because I was with you," she smiled. "So if you're scared, for any reason at all, I'll always pick you up."

"Wow," Percy blinked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She frowned.

"Those violins," he smirked.

Annabeth scowled and dropped his hands. "Now you've ruined it. I love you, you jackass."

Percy doubled over and laughed so hard, he was crying again. Annabeth just sat there and glared at him.

"Okay, okay," he gasped. "Sorry, I had to," he leaned closer. "Just like I have to do this."

He caught her up in his arms and kissed her. She raised her hand as if to smack him, but changed her mind. She pulled him down closer and pressed into it. He felt her fingers in his hair.

Percy realised they were forgetting something. He let go of Annabeth and sat up.

"We just walked right in here and left our stuff on the floor," he got up and walked into the kitchen. "And we need to call my mom!" He picked up their suitcases and shuffled into the other room.

"I'll call them," Annabeth fanned her face and pulled out her phone.


	40. Chapter 40

" _Di immortales_ , I missed this bed!" Percy buried his face into his pillow. "I could sleep forever!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Annabeth took her glasses off and set them on her nightstand. "You know you go back to work tomorrow. Got any lessons planned?"

"I'm just gonna do a quick review and pick up from the last chapter they read," Percy rolled onto his side closed his eyes. "Since it starts on a Wednesday, and they're ahead, I see no point in starting a new unit yet."

"Did you make them read over break?"

"No," he stretched thoroughly. "But they had to be prepared to get going the day they come back."

"Look at you, with your nose to the grindstone," she smirked.

"Heh," he sneered. "I'm also gonna take a minute during my break and check up on Cindy Ford."

"Oh, right," Annabeth had almost forgotten about that girl!

"I was sure I packed her enough to get through. I hope she's okay."

 _No, Percy. Don't bring that to our bed. Don't even think about it. You'll never go to sleep._

"I'm sure she's just fine," she moved some hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I think so, too," he leaned into her hand and studied her face. Now that he was distracted, his ADHD seemed to kick in. "I just noticed that like three of your freckles make a constellation."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?" She stifled a grin.

"Leo," he poked the corner of her mouth. "Like the lion."

"I went ahead and assumed that you weren't talking about Valdez," Annabeth grumbled.

"It's really small, but it stands out," he brushed three fingers over it.

"Ah," she came close to him pressed her face into his shirt. He always smelled of ozone and plantlife.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You know, there's plenty of room, now. You don't have to be on top of me like that."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me touching you?" She lifted her head.

"No, just a friendly reminder," he nuzzled into her hair.

He seemed to still be staring at her mouth, and she took this as an invitation. She came as close as she could and kissed behind his ear. He winced, and Annabeth thought he was enjoying it until she realised her elbow was digging into his side.

"Oh, my bad," she repositioned herself and kept kissing him.

He sat up and ran his hands over her waist.

She stopped and tapped his shoulder. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Uh," he checked his phone. The screen's light burned a hole in the dark room. "It's 9:37." He turned the screen back off, and pinkish green spots swam in her eyes.

She pondered this for a moment. She smiled. "I think that's fine," she sank into the pillows and grabbed his necklace.

Percy lost his balance when she grabbed him. He broke his fall with his elbows and hovered an inch above her with parted lips.

As soon as he made contact, she heard buzzing. Percy froze and opened his eyes. They waited and listened. More buzzing to her right.

"Gods, are you _kidding_ me?" Percy reached over Annabeth to the nightstand closest to her and picked up the vibrating phone. "It's for you," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she swiped the screen. "Hello?" Her voice carried the tone of anyone who'd been called while they were in bed. Percy lied down next to her and took her free hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," said a pleasant, bubbly lady on the phone. "How are you this evening?"

"Uh, hi, I'm good, I guess," Annabeth answered warily. "Um, who is this?" Now Percy was kissing all over her hand.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She squeaked. "You can call me Cathy!" Her saccharine shtick was almost nauseating.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she mumbled.

Percy started caressing her arm and kissing her shoulder. Her head lolled and her face grew warm. She quickly snapped back to attention. He was becoming a distraction. She shrugged him off and made an "I'll kill you," gesture.

He held up his hands in deference, folded his arms, and closed his eyes.

Annabeth realised Cathy had been talking and she wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, sometimes I talk too fast! Lemme start over, sweetie."

She chaffed at this stranger calling her pet names, but she kept her temper in check. "That's okay, continue."

"Well, as I was saying, sweet pea," Oh, gods. "I work on the mortal side, and I have a job you might be interested in!" Cathy squealed.

Why did this sound so familiar? The woman's voice reminded her of the taste of aspartame: sickly sweet, and seemingly harmless at first, with bitter undertones of poison.

"Jobs," she repeated dubiously. "What did you say your name was?"

"Just call me Cathy, hon', it's much more personal that way!" She gushed.

" _Call_ you Cathy," she Annabeth said. "That's not your real name?" The name rang a bell. She heard something close to it before.

Percy bolted upright in bed and pressed his ear against the phone.

"Oh, it's not important!" Cathy giggled. "Lemme tell you about this architecture job I have to offer you in the mortal side!"

"I, uh," she was about to respond, but Percy was violently shaking his head. "Uh, it's a little late, and I'm really tired, and I have a lot to do this week. Maybe some other time."

She heard a dry hissing sound, as if someone was clearing their throat.

"Oh, that's fine by me, baby!" Cathy continue. "I'm sorry to bother you! I'll just try again later!" The call ended before Annabeth could say goodbye.

Percy snatched the phone out of her hand and glanced at the screen. He turned it to her and showed her the number of the call. "Remember the lady who came to our door?" He asked.

"Yes," she had an uneasy feeling.

He gave the phone back. "She called herself Catherine."

"Cathy," Annabeth murmured.

Percy nodded. "Don't ever answer that number again."


	41. Chapter 41

"Don't worry," Percy rubbed her back. "This is the month where it should start to go away!"

"That's easy for you to say," Annabeth wheezed and heaved. She'd been there for almost half an hour. "Have you ever thrown up on an empty stomach?"

"I have, actually," he moved her hair away from her face and placed one hand on the back of her neck. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Um," Percy bit his lip. "It kind of is."

"Then it's mine, too," it was hard to smile flirtatiously while hunched over a toilet.

"It's our fault," he concluded.

Annabeth retched and arched her back. "Could you get me some water, please?" She grimaced and lolled her head.

"Yeah, one sec," he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. It seemed he'd be going to work later than usual.

Percy took a glass out of the kitchen cabinet and held it under the faucet. He could hear Annabeth gagging and groaning from where we was. She retched so violently, it made his chest hurt. He grimaced.

Maybe he ought to make her some tea. Did they have any ginger? He looked through the spice cabinet and found a whole ginger root in a jar. This was safe in small amounts.

He took out a mug and filled it with water, then sliced some of the ginger into it and microwaved it until it was hot. He blew off some of the steam and stirred in a tablespoon of honey. Some lemon juice would've been ideal, but they had no lemons on account of Annabeth eating them (gross.)

With much caution, Percy carried a mug of ginger tea, a glass of cold water, and a bowl of salted pretzels into the bathroom.

Annabeth was just finished rinsing her mouth out. "So that's why it took so long. I just asked for water, ya ding-dong." She still looked weak, but at least she wasn't heaving anymore.

"Your gratitude warms my heart," he knelt and set his load down on the bathroom stool. "Here's your water."

"Thank you," she sat up and took small sips of it. "Don't you need to leave soon?"

"I go early most mornings to get work done," he explained. "I don't have any work to do since the semester just started, so there's no point in me leaving yet." Plus, he was perfectly fine with procrastinating, as he dreaded starting the cycle back up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6:28," he said. "If I leave at 7:20, I'll be at the school by around 7:40. More than enough time to settle into my room."

"Good to know," she slumped against him and sighed.

"I guess that took a lot out of you," he stroked her head. "The tea will probably help. I think it's cooled down enough by now," he picked up the mug and held in front of her.

Annabeth cupped it in her hands and drank from it. "Thank you," she repeated and closed her eyes. "I feel a little better now."

"Good," Percy felt her forehead. "Tell me if you're not better in twenty minutes."

"What for?" She raised her eyes.

"I'll stay home if that's the case," he brushed hair out of her eyes. "And if you're not better by the end of the day, I'll take you to the doctor."

"Isn't that a little overly cautious?"

"I'd rather not take any chances," he frowned. "Though I'm hesitant to leave you alone at all, after last night."

"Why?"

Percy held up one hand. "Annabeth, last time a Catherine lady offered me a job, we got stalked, and you hurt yourself," he rubbed his eyes. "Again, I'd rather not take any chances."

She tilted her head. "Are you implying I can't take care of myself?"

He squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. "No, but if you're sick on top of now being noticeably pregnant, do you really wanna be vulnerable to a threat you know nothing about?"

"Hm," Annabeth conceded and nibbled on a pretzel. "Are you sure you want to miss the first day back?"

"I don't mind staying home if I feel like I need to," he said.

"Just don't make a habit of it," she tried to feed him some pretzels. "I feel better."

He refused. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" She scowled. "I'm fine! And regarding me being at home alone, suppose I spend all day out in town? It's plenty cool, and it's out in public. I can bring myself some food, and I'll be alright," she pecked him on the lips. "I need some fresh air, anyway. Maybe I could walk with you to work?"

That sounded like a pretty good idea. "Okay," he agreed. "Here, let me up, I need to take a shower."

"Alright," she stood and helped him to his feet. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No," he admitted.

She picked up the used dishes. "I'll make you something real quick, then I'll pack you some lunch."

"Thank you, sweet," he started to undress.

"You're welcome," Annabeth walked out with the dishes in her hands.

Showering always cleared his head. He stepped out feeling revived and rejuvenated. As a halfblood son of Poseidon, he could just let the water slough off to dry himself, but sometimes he liked the feeling of wet hair.

He came into the kitchen to find Annabeth dressed and sitting at the table.

"Hi!" She slid a plate of toast and grapes to him as he sat down. "That's the last of the bread I made."

"Oh, thanks," he spread butter on a piece of toast. "What about you?"

"I ate before you came out," she pointed at a plate in the sink.

"Good, good," he took a bite. "You look a lot better than you did earlier."

I'll take that as a compliment," she rose from her seat and opened the refrigerator. "There's nothing I can make quickly. Are you okay with eating leftovers?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Percy ate quickly.

"Okay," Annabeth pulled out a sealed container. When she opened it, he smelled garlic.

"Oh, is that the pasta you made yesterday?"

"It'd have to be something I made yesterday, Percy, we haven't been here for over two weeks."

"Right," Percy felt stupid, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He finished his breakfast and stood up. "It's 7:12. I'm ready to leave when you are," he walked over to the counter, put his dishes in the sink, and put the butter back in the refrigerator.

"I'm almost done," Annabeth took out some fruit and some cookies that were still in the oven from yesterday (she loved baking so much, there were always baked snacks in the house. He had to eat them whether he liked it or not.)

She sealed a canvas bag and handed it to him.

"Look at me," he smirked. "A grown man who has his lunch packed for him in the morning."

"You pack it yourself most of the time, and I was packing something for myself anyway," she said, picking up her own bag. "I like doing things for you."

"Uh- huh," he hugged her before opening the front door. "Ready to leave?"

"Yep," she stepped out the door, her dress billowing as it caught the wind.

Folks in the rest of California were lacking. They didn't get such a lovely sunrise.


	42. Chapter 42

"How did half of you fail _an open-note_ quiz over an assigned chapter that you had a _week_ to study for?!" Percy demanded in disbelief. "You guys are the worst class about doing your work! Is there something I'm doing wrong? What do I need to do?"

The class squirmed awkwardly. They seemed to have discovered a newfound interest in eacnother's shoes.

Percy tugged at his hair and sighed. He took a deep breath and spoke calmy. "It's in the middle of February. I don't know how you guys haven't caught on yet. It might be my fault. Maybe I haven't been pushed you enough," he lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright."

He pulled out a pen and some paper. "You guys are not all going to fail this class," he pursed his lips until they turned white. "I won't allow it," he smiled at them. "Being the chill teacher wasn't enough, so I'm done being the chill teacher," he scribbled on the paper. "I'm cracking down for real this time. You guys are gonna be the best class period when I'm done with you."

He turned to the small group of kids stretched out like cats on the rug in the corner. "Back to your seats," he ordered. "You've lost that privilege 'til I see some better test scores."

The teenagers groaned and slithered back to their desks. They grumbled many biting comments, and Percy thought he heard someone say "patriarchy."

"Also," he passed out the papers of disappointment. "You may now use your phones for the quizzes, but I will watch you like a hawk. You had better not be looking up straight answers, and you better look at reliable sources. This is a temporary measure until your grades improve, so don't get used to it. We will still have music during tests, but it will all be classical music, as it's good for the brain or something." He finished passing out papers and sat back down at his desk.

"Another thing," he pulled out a printed sheet. "Everyone stand up. Here is your new seating chart for the time being."

The students moaned and whined as he directed them to new locations.

"But Mr. Jackson," Maureen Dunham raised her hand. "There's no point moving me with new people, because I'll talk to literally anyone," she smiled smugly.

"Thank you for telling me!" He smiled. "There's a desk in the back of the room with your name on it!"

"Oooooooooooo," the rest of the class jeered as she stood up in defeat and walked to the back.

"And lastly, you've left me no choice," Percy added. "You don't get to cuddle the stuffed animals until grades get better."

The worst punishment of all. They grumbled and wailed when they saw that he had cleared the collection of Beanie Babies off of the back shelf. Jordan mourned the loss of the little turtle he had named Michelle.

"Now," Percy crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "Sign-up for make-up quizzes is all through this week. Review is over. You have another quiz to study for by next week," we smiled and folded his hands. "So I suggest you get busy."

The class worked silently and diligently until the bell rang. Students got up and left. Few of them said goodbye to him.

He looked over his computer to see a brightly coloured coif. Christian Chapa was standing at his desk.

"Hey, Christian," Percy looked up at him. "Whatcha need?"

"Hi, uh," he glanced at the ground. "I just wanted to say that this is a great idea, and I'm backing you up," he grinned, showing two rows of braces.

"Thanks, dude," he said. "I really appreciate it. That all?"

"Yeah," he nodded like a bobble head. "That's all," he backed out of the classroom. "Have a good day!"

"You, too!" He called as Christian disappeared.

Percy got ready to take a lot of flak from first period from then on. Fine by him. It wasn't his job to be liked. He just had to do what he could to teach them, and they weren't going to fail if he could do anything about it.

What he didn't tell them yet is that he planned to reward them handsomly when they all started doing well. He didn't want them to work soley for being rewarded in class, so he kept this a secret.

Cindy had asked to see him that day during his lunch break. He had another student taking a make-up quiz that day, so he sat him in the back of the room and they spoke quietly.

"So, how have you been?" Percy slipped her a peanut butter sandwich from his bag.

"I'm doin' pretty good," she wolfed down half of the sandwich, then rewrapped the rest and shoved it into her pocket. He slipped her food every day, and she always stashed some for later.

"I've got more if you need it," he searched his bag. "I always have extra food with me nowadays."

"No, I'm okay," she shook her head.

"Okay," he turned serious. "Now, listen. You know I'll be having a baby very soon. I won't be able to support you like this forever, understand?"

"Yes," she nodded solemnly.

"Good," his heart sank as he said this, but it was necessary. "I think the best thing for you to do," he decided. "Is to get a part-time job. Plenty of places here hire at 15. You might check that market you live behind."

"With you so far," she replied.

"But what I can do," he added. "Is help you look for one. I can write something of a reference for you. You've been doing very well in class recently, even increased by three letter grades. You work hard when you need to. What you need to do is assert yourself and make yourself seem like a great candidate."

"I can do that," she straightened herself up.

"But there's one problem," Percy said. "Your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"Yeah. People can be a little bias when they pick job applicants. They prefer people to be clean cut and professional looking, not like they're, eh-" he blinked. "Homeless."

"What do you suppose I do about that?" She asked.

"Well," he tapped his chin. "I give you some money to go buy yourself a cheap dress that'll look nice for an interview. I'd see if my wife might be willing to part with one, but uh," he searched for the right words. "She's a little shorter than you. And wider."

Cindy giggled, "That's okay."

"So there's that. And also maybe try to get a shower in the locker room after school."

"Gotcha," she confirmed.

"And then, of course, we try to get you a job."

"Right," she stood up as the bell rang.

They shook hands.

"Thank you, sir," she shouldered her bag.

"You're welcome," he waved. "Have a nice day."

Percy realised he still had a student taking a quiz. "Come on, Dylan!" He prodded him. "You have seven minutes to get to your next class!"

Dylan scribbled furiously.


	43. Chapter 43

"So my morning sickness is pretty much gone," Annabeth bit into a corn tortilla.

It was a custom of hers once every other week to gorge herself on something incredibly unhealthy. Today, she waltzed into an open-air cafe and ordered an extra spicy cheese enchilada with refried beans and green chilli. The sauce alone was probably enough to clog her arteries, but she was craving something greasy.

"Maybe so," Piper pointed at her friend's food. "But that's a surefire way to get some serious heartburn." She ordered for herself a grilled vegetable quesadilla with some white rice.

"I'll live," she continued to stuff her face. "I haven't eaten one of these in months."

"For good reason, I imagine," Piper wrestled with Nicholas to get him to eat some rice.

It was amazing how much the little man had grown. He was now a big butterball baby with a full head of hair.

"Percy advised against it," Annabeth sipped some milk to counteract the chilli. "He only relented recently."

"He's just trying to take care of you. Jason was the same way," she smiled.

Piper was wearing faded, torn blue jeans, a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and flip flops, and still managed to make it look glamorous. Looking at her, you probably couldn't tell that she'd ever had a baby. Her multicoloured eyes reflected the sunlight. A single mahogany braid cascaded down one side, fastened with a crimson feather. It looked great with her dark complexion.

Annabeth marveled how Piper was able to look so lovely with minimal effort, even with a baby in tow. A blessing of Aphrodite, no doubt. She glanced down at her own body and wondered what she'd look like in a year.

Her insecurities were not enough to stop her from wolfing down that enchilada. "Oh, gods," Annabeth chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you couldn't even _breathe_ on your own."

"Ha ha, nope," Piper tried to eat her own lunch and feed Nicholas at the same time.

"Need some help?"

"No, I have it under control," she took a napkin and dabbed at a glob of rice that was spit out onto her shirt. "I do this every day, y'know," she grinned.

"Of course you do," she smiled and watched the two of them.

Piper babbled and squeed at her baby to get him to cooperate. She was an awesome mother. She and Nicholas were so adorable together, it made her heart ache.

It was 2:30. She wanted to get home before Percy did. "Well, I'd better head out now," she finished off her meal and stood up. "Thank you for coming with me. It was nice to see you."

"Of course," Piper stood and hugged her with her free arm. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we really should," Annabeth filled out the check and left it on the table. "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom, and leave," she waved goodbye. " Love you."

Piper winked and stuck her tongue out at her. "Love you, too." She strolled down the street with Nicholas on her hip.

Annabeth turned on the bathroom sink and got her hands all soapy. Her growing belly almost made it difficult to stand at the sink. While she was rinsing her hands off, she looked in the mirror and saw another woman come out of a stall.

She was very small, almost a foot shorter than Annabeth, and much skinnier. Her skin was the colour of toffee. Dark, frizzy hair peeked out of an orange floral scarf. She wore a heavy vintage perfume that was so strong, it made Annabeth's head fuzzy.

The little woman appeared silently next to her and turned a sink on. "Hey, there, sweet baby!" she had a velvety antebellum accent in a piercing falsetto. "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

Annabeth knew that voice. She got a sharp twinge of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. That, or Lukas was extra feisty today. Could be both.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," she tried to disguise her voice without sounding ridiculous.

"Oh, my word!" The lady's face brightened. "I recognise your voice, love!"

 _Schist!_

"You do?" Annabeth still faced the sink and forced herself to act inconspicuous.

"I believe so! Isn't your name Annabeth?"

It would be safer to be honest and seem unassuming. The woman clearly knew the truth.

"Yes, it is!" She smiled and grabbed some paper towels. "And you're Cathy!"

"Ohhhh, honey, I knew it!" She whooped. "We spoke over the phone not three months ago! I was about to offer you a job of sorts!"

"I think so, too!" Annabeth tried to match her enthusiasm. "I don't remember what, though."

"Oh, me either, baby, me either," Cathy waggled a finger at her. "I'll give you a call when I remember, how 'bout that?"

"That'd be great!" She threw her paper towels away quickly pulled her jacket to conceal her midriff and turned to the exit. "Well, I-"

"Oh, my darling!" Cathy's eyes were fixed on Annabeth's belly. "I had no idea you was havin' a baby!" She reached her hands forward and felt the baby with unwashed hands. He jerked violently at Cathy's touch and tied her insides in knots.

Annabeth had to restrain herself to keep from attacking. Percy would've broken this woman's arm.

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" She grinned.

"Just beautiful!" She beamed. "You better take care of yourself, honey," she was still holding Annabeth's belly. "You wouldn't want something bad happening to your baby," her face stretched into an unnatural smile. "Would you?"

Annabeth swallowed back a scream of primal rage. Adrenaline flushed through her veins.

"Of course not," she removed herself from Catherine's grasp and shuffled out the door with her arms crossed protectively over her midsection. "Take care."

She was so relieved to be back out in public. Tears stung in her eyes. She didn't want to be alone at the house. That woman knew where they lived. She hasn't emerged from the restrooms, yet, so Annabeth bolted. She wove her way through the crowded streets and stopped at an intersection with a wooden bench.

Out of breath, she sat down in the heavy shade and cried silently. She wouldn't be so scared of Catherine if she hadn't touched Lukas like that. She could feel his distress. She couldn't believe that hag had threatened her baby. She couldn't imagine how a monster would get into the city, but she wasn't so sure she was a demigod,.or even a mortal.

Annabeth sighed and slumped against the bench. Percy would walk by there in about half an hour.


	44. Chapter 44

"How do you never find this woman?" Percy was on the phone, pacing around the kitchen and tapping a pen on the table. He always fidgeted when he was agitated.

Annabeth sat awkwardly in the armchair after crying her eyes out. She no longer cared about how undignified she looked. She was just so stressed out, it became almost physically painful.

"And no one answered the number?" He asked. "Was it traceable? It wasn't _there?"_

She heard a distinct voice from the phone.

"There's nothing?" Percy started to raise his voice. "No camera footage, even? There's literally nothing? Wha-" he stopped. "Yeah, I'm- I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out. Yeah, no, I'm sorry."

What were they talking about? Annabeth waited until he was facing her and gestured for answers. He just shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing?" She mouthed.

"Nothing!" He mouthed back.

"That's ridiculous!" She hissed.

"I know!" He said aloud and winced. "Uh, sorry, not you." He turned his attention back to the call.

Annabeth leaned back and closed her eyes. She tried to relax, because Lukas seemed to be picking up on her stress and had become restless. Maybe he'd calm down if she did. She rubbed her belly and whispered to him:

"Luke, come on, find a resting spot. Stop kicking mommy- ow, not there!" She squirmed in her chair. "Ow, ow- okay, thank you."

"Alright, thanks a lot," Percy hung up and sat knelt down next to the chair.

"What exactly did she do when she touched you?" He asked. "Tell me exactly what you remember."

"She told me to take care of myself, because I wouldn't want anything to happen to Luke. And then she smiled all creepily."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "That's all? Was she holding anything, or-?"

"Nothing I remember," Annabeth shrugged. "She just put her hands on me. Like, she clasped down on me."

He thought about this. "I wonder if any of the other seven of us have seen her."

"I had lunch with Piper today," she recalled. "She didn't say anything about it."

"Weren't there cameras by the sinks?"

"Yeah, but apparently they have no footage of me or her."

Percy pinched his eyebrows together. "Ugh, we're being stalked."

"Yep. Most likely."

"Well, here's what's gonna happen," he held up his hands. "I don't even know who or what this Cathy lady is, or what she's capable of. Ninety percent sure she's not a monster, since they can't even get past here. But that might make her even more dangerous. I don't want to regress into ancient Greece-"

"We're in Rome," Annabeth reminded him.

He narrowed his eyes. "...whatever. But until this inevitably blows over, you're not gonna leave the house without someone else."

"Why am I a liability, and not you?" She demanded.

Percy scowled. "She's approached you twice, possibly three times, and only came to me because I happened to answer the door. And I noticed that when I opened it, she really wanted to look inside. It's likely she's targeting you, specifically. And in case you haven't noticed yet," he gestured at her belly as if he didn't need to say anything else.

Of course she chaffed, and even felt insulted, but he was right.

"Okay," she surrendered glumly.

"And as for you staying at the house," he cupped her chin in one hand. "We have knives," he kissed her cheek. "Happy thoughts."

So, it seemed Annabeth was unofficially on house arrest. Truthfully, it didn't make much difference to her, as she rarely left the house anyway. Construction wouldn't pick back up for about a month, and Luke was making it harder to move around a lot.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do," she decided.

"You know I don't like doing this," Percy assured her. "I really hope this is just a temporary measure. I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself-"

"And yet you still won't let me leave the house without an escort."

"Listen to me," his voice hardened. " Holster your pride for just a minute and listen to me."

Annabeth bit her lip in stunned silence.

He rubbed his forehead as if speaking was agony. "I know this makes you uncomfortable. Neither of us has been in a real fight in years. Now, the difference between me and you is that I haven't really changed much physically since I stopped fighting. I think it's obvious that you've changed quite a bit."

She didn't respond. She waited for him to continue.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you _are_ delicate. That's not a bad thing, don't take it personally," he winced. "But I'm _responsible_ for you."

He cringed like a dog anticipating a beating. He got nothing of the sort. Annabeth was a little shocked at the authority he spoke with. She might've even been pleased by it. She didn't want Percy letting her walk all over him. Of course, she couldn't let it go to his head.

"You're talking to me like you're my dad," she grumbled.

Percy stood up and made a show of folding his arms. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I am _not_ ," he pointed a finger at her. "Don't you catch a tone with _me_."

The impression was so delightfully terrible that she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Now Percy was laughing, but probably not for the same reason.

He managed to compose himself and became serious again. "Okay, really," he put his hands in her lap. "I can't force you to do anything, but please, play it safe a little. I'd prefer you not to go to the camp right now, either, honestly."

"Well, alright," she conceded in mock stubbornness. "I was becoming sedentary, anyway."

"That's not good, either," he chuckled. "Find something in the middle." He lifted up his hands as a demonstration.

"I'll try," she kissed his forehead and pulled his head into her lap.

He closed his eyes and rested there for a moment. Then he started shaking. Annabeth realised he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She demanded.

"Luke's kicking me."


	45. Chapter 45

"Guys, you've improved so much, I'm really proud of you right now!" Percy grinned like a fool as he passed papers back.

Some held private dance parties when they received their grades. Others silently and emotionlessly slipped their papers into folders.

The ones with blank faces most likely already expected to pass. Percy was never one of those students. His poker face came from premature acceptance of failure. He was pretty sure none of his students were in that boat; they were all getting at least a little better in the past few weeks. He was glad. Even going from an F to a D was satisfactory to him. He just wanted them to improve.

He'd given back the privilege of sitting wherever they pleased, save for the rug in the corner. He also weaned them off of their phones for assessments, and handed out mints and water during quizzes and tests to improve brain activity (Annabeth always inhaled herbal mint candy while she sketched out drafts, and Percy had asked why.)

Once the papers had all been distributed, Percy walked back to his desk and clapped his hands twice to regain their attention.

"Now that that's out of the way," he began, "I have a little surprise for you."

That got their attention. They began to talk amongst themselves as to what the surprise could've been.

"First of all, starting Monday," he pointed to the empty shelf in the back of the room. "You guys can have the stuffed animals back."

The students cheered and squealed to be reunited with their fuzzy friends.

"And today, you're gonna be watching a real movie."

"What movie?" Dylan yelled above the clamour.

"I'm glad you asked," Percy turned on the projector. "I don't really watch a lot of movies, but this is one of my favourites. Most of you guys may be too young to have watched it, but it's called _Monty Python And The Holy Grail._ "

Half of the class started howling with glee. The rest of them sat there with confused expressions. Some were shocked that their teacher would like such a movie.

"While we watch," he held up a basket that was on his desk. "You guys can take some of the candy that's up here."

The movie was hilarious every time. Of course, Percy had to skip over one or two parts of the movie. If an administrator walked in, he might've gotten fired (maybe not, but it wouldn't have been good.) The rest of his classes were also treated to a movie, because they were doing pretty well, and he secretly had nothing planned that day. He showed it under a ruse that he was giving his class an example of satire.

Okay, maybe the movie wasn't hilarious every time. By the end of the day, he was absolutely sick of it. He never wanted to watch it again.

These past few weeks, Percy walked home quickly, and with caution. He used to stroll leisurely through the streets, stopping to admire the gardens, but now he anticipated an attack from every direction. Even the tranquil stillness of early spring set him on edge.

He scanned around the house for any signs of intruders. He found none, and decided to enter slowly. Part of him felt ridiculous for such behaviour, but he was considerably shaken from these encounters.

The house was quiet. None of the main rooms were occupied. Percy began a thorough search. He even started with the main rooms, then checked the usually vacant upstairs and worked his way back down (don't question the order. He didn't know, either.) The bedroom was also unoccupied, and he was beginning to be worried.

"Percy?" The voice came from the bathroom.

"Annabeth, is that you?" He asked and walked in.

"No, Percy, this is a recording."

Annabeth was taking a bath, engulfed up to her shoulders in heaps of fluffy bubbles.

The worry escaped in a massive sigh. "Okay, good," he said. "I was about to freak out."

"What for?" She stuck one arm out and scrubbed it with a sponge.

"Well," he shrugged. "I just looked all over the house and didn't see you, and this was the last place I looked.

"No reason to freak out," she submerged her arm and moved on to the other. "I'm fine."

"I see."

"Take any work home with you?" Annabeth sank down to her chin.

"No, I rewarded them with a movie," Percy sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh," she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Don't fall asleep," he warned her.

She sprang up and opened her eyes. "I'm not gonna fall asleep!" She snapped. "I'm just trying to relax."

"Okay, that's fine," he said. "But just don't fall asleep."

She glared at him as she sank back down into the water. "I'll be out in a little while," she picked up an open book that was on the floor. "Just let me finish this chapter."

"Alrighty. How much of the chapter is left?"

She looked up from the book and scowled. "Two pages."

"I'll wait," he rested his chin on his hand.

"Do you want me out that badly?"

"Nothing better to do."

He sat impatiently for what he thought was a minute but was actually just twenty seconds. "Almost finished?"

"What if I just pulled you into the water?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't make much of a difference to me, would it?"

She pursed her lips and stuck her nose back into the book. "Keep your shirt on, will ya? I'm almost finished."

"If you insist," Percy closed his eyes.

Annabeth closed her book and started caressing her belly. "Luke is everywhere today. I can't concentrate on my book."

"Maybe he doesn't like reading, either."

She smiled down at her midsection and spoke in a childish voice. "Are you gonna be a restless little twit, just like daddy?"

"Hey, don't call him a twit," he winced and shook his head.

"Alright," Annabeth tried to stand, but couldn't seem to sit up all the way. "Uh," she smiled sheepishly and held out her hands. "Could you help me up?"

"Yes," he grabbed her hand and hooked one arm around her waist so she wouldn't slip and fall.

"Thank you," she didn't look grateful. She looked annoyed. "I can't believe I need help standing up now."

"You better believe it," he grabbed a towel and held it out to her. "'Because it's only gonna escalate."

"Fantastc," she wrapped the towel around herself and tucked it under her arms. "I can't wait."

He smiled and kissed her nose. Then he looked down. "Um..."

"What?" Annabeth frowned.

Percy scratched his head. "Why were you bathing in your socks?"


	46. Chapter 46

Weirdness always seemed to happen in two month intervals. Maybe Annabeth could even start charting her progress along with it. The morning seemed odd. She felt strange disturbances in the atmosphere.

Getting out of bed had already become a process of its own. She had to first mentally prepare herself for the effort.  
It was a weekend, so Annabeth decided not to wake Percy up yet.

Construction always started back up in the spring, so Annabeth was expecting a call for a job any day. It was high time to submit some designs to city hall. She wondered if she'd still be allowed access to the actual construction sites in her "condition."

Her "condition"... What a horrible word to describe having a child. It made her sound as if she was stricken with an awful disease. She never understood why that term was thrown around so often.

Annabeth pondered this as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping her perfectly safe dose of coffee. Darker roasts contained less caffeine, so power to her. She liked dark coffee.

The sun was finally peeking out between the trees, painting the room blue, and soon washing it white with concentrated golden beams.

She no longer had to worry about vomiting first thing in the morning. Her morning sickness had been reduced to bouts of mild nausea that would pass quickly.

Now that she felt a little better, she got up to make breakfast. There was still slightly less than half a loaf of bread left (Annabeth no longer bought bread; this way, she had an excuse to bake.) It was more than enough.

They had a toaster, but toast tasted much better cooked over the stove, in a cast iron skillet. The grease from last night's dinner would be great to cook eggs in.

Some of her more aggressive siblings might scoff at her if they saw her living like this, doing anything but seeking glory. She should've been going on adventures! Such experience and power, and she sat peacefully in her home, baking bread and anticipating a son. What daughter of Athena would degrade herself in such a way?

They'd never lived her life. They wouldn't understand. In truth, she had a taste of far more action than any demigod would ever want. She was beyond ready to retire.

She'd have to have scramble eggs, since she'd cracked them too violently. Oh, well.

There was a grinding sound outside the window. She turned the stove off and went to investigate. Parting the curtains revealed nothing. Perhaps a tree branch was hitting against the side of the house. She set her attention back to the task at hand.

Not even a minute later, the grinding came back. This time it sounded more deliberate and angry, as if someone was scraping a knife across the outer paneling. It made her skin crawl and the hairs on her arms strand up. When she finally couldn't stand it, she shut the stove off a second time and opened the window. There was nothing outside, but the horrid noise was still there. It sounded as if it was right next to the window.

Annabeth wasn't particularly spooked, but she was curious. She stepped outside and examined every side of the house. Nothing touching it save for tree branches, but trees didn't usually try to vandalize her house. She didn't remember angering any tree nymphs. Eventually, she decided to give up and disregard it. She drowned it out as best as she could until it eventually went away.

"Good morning!"

Annabeth almost jumped. She didn't hear Percy enter the room.

"Oh, morning," her eyes didn't leave the stove.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Around six o'clock, I think," she sat down and set some breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you," Percy took the plate and stared at it for a moment. "I forgot, I have something to do today."

"What's that?" She pushed her eggs around with her fork.

"I have to see Reyna later," he gestured vaguely towards Camp Jupiter. "She wants my help with combat training. She's integrating Greek battle tactics with orthodox Roman fighting."

"What about me?" She stiffened.

"Oh, yeah, you can come if you want to. She said she didn't want you to feel obligated to show up to something that might cause you discomfort, but she definitely wants your help as soon you feel up to it."

"How thoughtful of her," Annabeth almost lost her appetite. "What time will you leave?"

"I need to go at about eight," he cut up his toast and ate it with a fork. Weirdo.

"So you've got maybe an hour," she ate quickly. "Could I come with you?"

He set his fork down. "Those kids are brutal. Are you sure you wanna-?"

"I don't want to train them right now!" She wiped her mouth. "Maybe I could just watch you."

"If you want," he stood up and put his plate in the sink. "You planning on calling out everything I do wrong?"

"No," she tried to stand up on her own. There was a process to it. "I'm gonna go get dressed," it was very uncouth to wear a nightgown to watch military training.

"Alright."

It was the beginning of April, and the California sun started to do what it did best. Annabeth would need something light and breathable.

At camp, she reclined in the shade next to Renya and Frank as they oversaw a handful of Greek and Roman demigods mentoring groups of teenagers. They were incredible leaders, and the Legionaires learned quickly.

Annabeth was mostly fixated on Percy. She'd never gotten to see him in teaching mode before. It wasn't quite like anything she'd seen him do before. He corrected them sternly and encouraged them to improve. Then he congratulated them with enthusiasm. He was a little harder on the older boys. Almost like a dad. She'd never seen anyone so proud to be knocked flat on his face.

She was spellbound, but Reyna yelled at him for "babying" the troops.

Around noon, Annabeth took a walk and was now leaning against a marble column. She could smell eucalyptus baking in the sunlight. Camp Jupiter now had its own dragon. He was perched in one of the trees, noshing on the fragrant leaves.

She saw movement out the corner of her eye. It was sudden, as if something had just materialised. She turned to see a flutter of light yellow fabric billowing past her. Annabeth was not protected outside the city, but her instincts got the better of her. The fluttering cloth had disappeared behind a wall, and she shuffled after it.

She was led into an empty barracks. She knew there was a person inside. She remained cautious and guarded, and wished she had the foresight to bring her sword.

Before her, facing the wall, was a small figure clad in a long-sleeved yellow evening gown.

"Hello?" Annabeth called into the darkness.

The figure turned. A corona of dark hair brushed her shoulders.

"Hello, Miss Annabeth!" A voice squeaked. "I've wanted to talk to you all day!"


	47. Chapter 47

"What do you want from me?" Annabeth demanded.

Maybe she came off as a little rude, but she felt threatened and harassed, and she wanted answers. On top of that, she was hot, irritable, and thirsty from walking everywhere. Completely winded from walking less than a block. Gods, being pregnant was taking a lot out of her.

"Now, settle down," Catherine Bates held up a tiny, placating hand. "I just want to talk to you. That's all." Her voice was dripping with honey.

"About what?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a knack for bending reality. If I wanted to harm you, I would've done so by now."

Fair point. Annabeth conceded and lowered herself onto one of the bunks.

"How do you do this?"

She sneered. "Why, did you really think that after thousands of years, you were the only demigod to discover the ways of the Egyptians?"

To be honest, Annabeth hadn't really thought of it. She didn't know what to say.

"Of course," Catherine said. "We who know about it have the foresight to keep it a secret. We demigods may not hold the key to shapeshifting," she leaned so close, Annabeth could smell her perfume. It made her dizzy. "But we have the upperhand in making ourselves hidden."

"Of course," Annabeth's mouth went dry. "That's how you were able to just disappear, and not show up on camera."

"Precisely," the lady grinned broadly and spread her hands. "I can even pass through solid objects if I so please."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her belly. "Why did you threaten my baby?" Her voice was shaky.

A look of outrage spread across her face. "I did nothing of the sort! I was trying to warn you, but you had to rush off like that!" She huffed.

"Well, excuse me if I feel threatened when a random stranger _latches_ herself onto my body and asks about my _unborn child_!" Annabeth winced as Lukas kicked violently. His way of telling her to shut up.

"Now don't work yourself into a froth," Catherine smiled sympathetically. "I don't want to hurt you or your sweet baby. Just hear me out, won't you?"

"So, what are your plans for me, if you don't want to kill me, yet?"

Catherine sat on the bunk across from her. "I don't ever plan on killing you, unless you cross me," she leaned back. "As of now, I want no harm to befall you. That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Could Annabeth trust this woman? Throughout her life, she'd been conditioned to read people as soon as she met them. She could examine their resting face and their mannerisms to evaluate them in seconds. Upon further inspection, Catherine was either telling the truth, or was just an incredible, fearless liar.

She sounded earnest, as if she truly was concerned for Annabeth's safety. But why?

"And why do you care?"

"Because you do not deserve the danger that waits at your doorstep-"

"What danger?"

"I'd tell you if you'd stop interrupting me!" Catherine snapped.

She shut her mouth and waited.

"Now," she continued. "I have been watching you, Mrs. Jackson. I'm afraid your husband could be in trouble."

Annabeth's limbs went cold. "Percy?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Which other husbands do you have?"

"N- _none_ ," she frowned. "Why is he in danger?"

"Well, I fear he may be tangling with the wrong type of person."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Perseus knows my niece. You know about her, yourself," Catherine pointed at Annabeth's hand. "I'd recognise that ring anywhere."

"Cindy?" Annabeth couldn't breathe. "That nice girl?"

"You say that," Catharine said. "But you know nothing. She is a damaged girl. My sister was cruel. She broke her. Your husband," she rubbed her chin. "He is a good man. He wants to help her. But she needs help that he cannot give."

"Go on," Annabeth nodded.

"I see that he does what is in his power to help her. She has the mindset of any descendant of Trivia, but her views are corrupted. He will soon strike a nerve that will set her off, and she will go down and try to take him with her."

"What could she do to him?" Her pulse raced.

"Much more than you think. She is a master manipulator, and may have you in her grasp even now."

"I don't understand."

"He does not deserve the danger she holds over him," Catherine shook her head. "He is blinded by his desire to help who he sees as an innocent little girl. It is his fatal flaw. He thinks with his heart."

"Yes," Annabeth had to agree.

"I came to you because he trusts you. You can stop him from getting himself into trouble with something he doesn't understand."

"How can I do that?"

"There will come a time that he will not be able to help Cindy anymore. He will want to, but you musn't let him. Make him let her go. Tell him what he doesn't want to hear."

"But," she bit her lip. "Won't that hurt him?"

"Not as badly as that girl could. He'll be upset, of course, but he'll learn to live with it." Ms. Bates's voice hardened just a little. "If you love him, you need to protect him from himself, and from that girl."

Annabeth felt as if she might throw up. "Conspiring against my husband," she mumbled. "I feel like I'm betraying him."

"You're doing what needs to be done to keep your family together," Catherine checked her delicate gold watch. "I must be going. I believe you will do the right thing." She rose slowly and stepped backwards against the wall, sinking into the solid rock before vanishing.

Annabeth wondered if she was dreaming. She shook her head until she saw stars. She grabbed a handful of bedsheets. It felt real. This was not a dream.

She stepped out of the dark barracks and into the blinding sunlight. She felt sick and sluggish. Her head swam. It was a long walk back.

"There you are!" Percy appared in front of her. "I've been looking for you! Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a little walk. My legs were starting to go numb, sitting around for so long."

"Well, I'm finished up here. We'll go if you're ready," he lifted her chin and studied her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth lied.

"You seem like you're in a trance or something," he frowned.

"I think I've just had a little too much sun," she rubbed her forehead.

"It _is_ pretty brutal out here," he looked up at the afternoon sky. "How about we get something to drink on the way home?"

"Okay," despite the heat, Annabeth pulled him close and buried her face into his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed the top of her head. "Why so mushy all of a sudden?"

"I just haven't told you yet today," she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't tell you enough."


	48. Chapter 48

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She usually had trouble these past few months, because Lukas was most active at night. This was an off day when he actually took a break, and she should've been taking advantage of this, but she couldn't.

She could not stop thinking about what Catherine had said to her, and what it meant. How exactly was Cindy manipulating them? And how could she get Percy to quit? He could be even more stubborn than she was.

It was past midnight. Annabeth was on her left side, facing Percy. He was sleeping like an angel. Except his hair stuck out in all directions, and his mouth was hanging open. And he snored a little. Beautiful.

Maybe walking around would clear her head. She ragdolled out of bed and fumbled in the dark. She was never afraid of the dark, but sometimes she didn't like it. It set her on edge, and racked up her other senses. Silence was deafening. Darkness burned her eyes.

Annabeth decided to eat something while she was awake, since she always woke up feeling weak. She rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out stuff to make a sandwich. Halfway into the process, she grew impatient and just stood over the counter, eating sliced bread and cheese.

When she was finished eating, she stepped out onto the back porch for some fresh air. She never got a good look at the city during nighttime.

It was tranquil, and quiet. Full of night life. The air was pleasantly cool and smelled clean. The moon shone pearly white and illuminated the cobblestone streets. In a few hours, the stillness and dark-wash landscape would be replaced with the cooing of doves and the sun's heat and myriad warm colours. Day and Night displayed the sharp contrast between Apollo and Artemis.

Annabeth didn't realise how long she'd been outside. The night sky started to fade to navy blue. She could hear birds calling sporadically, welcoming the morning light.

She leaned back in the wooden rocking chair on the porch and closed her eyes. It'd been months since she truly let herself relax. It would probably be the last time in years.

"Did you sleep?!" The screen door slammed behind her.

Shaken from her stupor, Annabeth turned to look at Percy. "What are you doing up?" She asked groggily.

"A dream jerked me awake, I guess," he shrugged. "I don't remember. What are _you_ doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"It's been almost twenty four hours!" He took the seat next to her. "You can't just not sleep, Annabeth," he took her face in his hands. "You could have a seizure! That could trigger a false labour, or something even worse!"

"I know," she mumbled. "But it's too late."

"You'd better go back to sleep," he suggested.

"I don't want to disrupt my sleep pattern."

"It's only almost three!" He protested. "You can squeeze in six hours and wake up at ten or something."

"I don't wanna wake up late, I hate that," her words were slurred.

Percy jokingly facepalmed his forehead. "It's a weekend, anyway," he grinned. "You act like we've never woken up at, like, noon, before."

"Doesn't mean I'd like to make a habit of it," she smirked drunkenly.

He sank down into his chair. "Alrighty then," he went silent.

The two of them just sat in rocking chairs as the sun came up.

She realised his plan. He thought if he stopped talking to her, she'd fall asleep. Too late to prove him wrong. The hour had caught up to her. Her eyelids turned to lead.

Fine, Percy, she thought. You win.

Annabeth had fallen asleep in the chair. Apparently, she was much more tired than she initially thought. She woke up in bed, with the sheets pulled up to her chest. Percy wasn't there. The clock read 8:30 a.m. She felt surprisingly well-rested.

Wonderful smells wafted in from the hallway. Something was cooking. Annabeth stretched leisurely before rolling out of bed. She showered and changed into fresh clothes before stepping out.

"Good morning! Did you get enough sleep?" Percy was cooking pancakes over the stove. Of course he'd dyed them blue.

"Yeah, I feel like I did," she came up next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Need some help?"

"Uh, yeah, if you could get the butter and vanilla extract, and the almond extract, that'd be awesome," unlike Annabeth, Percy allowed people to help him cook.

"What do you plan on doing with this?" She set what he asked for on the counter.

"Mom taught me how to do this," he poured extract into a small saucepan full of sugar water. "I'm making syrup."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" She opened the refrigerator. "We'll definitely need some bacon."

"I think you read my mind," he grinned over his shoulder.

Annabeth pulled out a skillet and started cooking bacon. She and Percy rarely cooked together. It was exhilarating. She set out some plates and glasses and poured orange juice.

"I feel like we're celebrating something," she dipped a piece of bacon in the homemade syrup, which turned out amazing.

"We are," Percy stabbed into his pancakes.

"What are we celebrating?"

He made a rolling motion with his fork. "I didn't ruin the syrup. The house isn't on fire. Our marriage. Our first son. Take your pick."

"Hm," Annabeth mused out loud. "We need to do some shopping," she sipped her orange juice. "Lukas needs a crib. And some more clothes. We need miscellaneous baby equipment."

"The technical term?" Percy looked around. "Heh. This house is gonna be completely transformed within less than a few months."

"Very true. And so will we."

"Yep," he closed his eyes in deep thought. "But some things will stay the same."

"Well, something needs to be static," she took one of his hands.

"Of course," he scooted his chair closer and pressed his forehead against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey, Lukas!" He leaned down. "How's it goin', buddy?"

"He can't understand you!" Annabeth sneered.

"I know that!" He scowled jokingly. "Lemme talk to him."

"You're scaring him," she rubbed her belly.

"He's not scared!" Percy protested. "He's excited because he recognises me!" He nuzzled against her midriff and closed his eyes. " _Luuuuuke_ ," he droned.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth's pulse quickened. "Percy, you better not-"

"I am your _father_."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."


	49. Chapter 49

"So, Cindy," Percy offered the girl a container of apples and cheese. "Have you found a place that'll hire? Worked on an interview?"

"No, I haven't," she inhaled half the contents of the plastic container and stored the rest in her backpack. "I've been busy."

"Oh, I understand," he leaned back in his chair. "I'm actually falling behind on graded work for the first time in over a year."

"Getting the house ready for a new arrival?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course," he crossed his legs. "Less than four months, now."

"That's awesome!"

Percy hadn't noticed before, but Cindy never quite looked him in the eyes. She always gave him tilted, sideways looks. Interesting tic.

"I notice your grades are starting to slip a bit," he pulled up her file on his computer. "Anything you need help with?"

"No," she shook her head, then frowned. "But do you have any cough medicine? I'm getting a little of a cold."

She didn't sound like she was. Oh, well.

"Yeah, actually, I have some in my bag!" He brought out a plastic bottle of sickly red syrup. "Can you use this?"

"Yes."

"Good, you can just keep this bottle. I only had it just in case."

"Oh," she hesitated, then gingerly plucked the medicine out of his hand. "Thank you, sir," she stored it in her backpack as well.

"I hope you feel better, soon," he started spinning around in his chair. "You know I can't keep feeding you forever, but how about we take some time to see who's hiring?"

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Alright," he scrolled through lists of local businesses. "Jobs will open up in the beginning of summer vacation for most places. That's good. We can set you up with a job by the end of the school year. You won't be needing me for much longer," he grinned.

"Sounds good," Cindy started spinning in her chair. "Soon, I'll be able to pay you back."

"That won't be necessary," Percy shook his head.

"Yes it is," she insisted.

"Cindy, just don't worry about," he closed the laptop. "Your GPA is suffering. Focus on your grades before you get a job, please."

He saw her sneer out the corner of his eye.

"Would you like some extra tutoring?" He pulled out a pad of printed passes.

"No, thank you," she scowled. "I don't need any more help today, thank you," she rose and strode leisurely out of the room.

Stubborn child. Percy had no idea what to do with her. Of course he didn't. He had no grasp of her situation. He couldn't imagine being cast out and rejected by a biological parent. But he knew plenty of people who had a similar experience.

No more cold snaps. The California heat and come back to stay. Percy shed his jacket during his walk.

He stopped at the store on the way. Upon exiting, he heard rustling trees on his left side. He turned around and found nothing. No movement of leaves. His nerves were set on edge for the rest of the way home.

It was almost five when he reached the house. He inspected the area around the house before going in. All clear. He stepped inside.

Annabeth was taking a nap on the couch. An open book had fallen onto the floor next to her. She was still wearing her glasses. Percy decided not to wake her up.

A shadow washed over him through the window. He pulled open the blinds and found...

Absolutely nothing. Was his stalker bending reality just to get the drop on him?

Now he was surely just being paranoid. He shut the blinds and locked the door before putting away the groceries. He sat down and reclined in his favourite chair.

Was something burning? Percy stood up and walked into the kitchen. Something was in the oven. The timer had less than a minute before it would activite, so he went ahead and shut it off. Annabeth had fallen asleep while baking something. Uncharacteristic, indeed. She must've been pretty tired. Now he contemplated waking her up.

"Hey, Annabeth," he shook her gently. Her head lolled and she groaned in her sleep.

"Annabeth," he tried again.

She shook her head and looked up. "Huh?" She asked through barely parted lips. Her eyes were puffy.

"Hi," Percy knelt in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She mumbled with her eyes half opened.

"I don't know, you just look like you've been crying or something. Or maybe you were just sleeping really hard."

"I'm alright," she rubbed her eyes. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, just checking up on you," he stood up. "You left something in the oven."

"What?" She sat up. "Did you turn it off?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he gestured towards the kitchen. "What were you even making?"

"Oh, I made a pie!" Her face brightened. "I've gotten a lot better at it!"

"That's good," Percy sat down next to her. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Food."

"Eheh," he scoffed. "I'll just make some sandwiches or something."

They had the pie for dessert. Annabeth called him a barbarian for eating apple pie with cheese. He told her not to knock it until she tried it. She didn't try it.

After they finished dinner, they engaged in the usual ritual of sitting on the couch, being lazy. They didn't turn on the T.V., instead deciding to just bask in blissful silence. Annabeth was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"How's Lukas today?" He put his hands on Annabeth's belly.

"I think he bruised a rib," she leaned against Percy's chest and closed her eyes. "Other than that, he hasn't moved a lot, today."

"Maybe he's been extra tired lately, too."

"He's bored."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Yeah, you just bore him to death."

"Phrasing." Percy broke into a cold sweat when he heard his child and "death" in the same sentence.

"Actually, I think-"

Someone was banging on the back door. It sounded urgent and desperate.

"Who is that?" Annabeth demanded. "Who comes to the _back_ door?"

"I have no idea," Percy unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

It was Cindy...cradling a small little boy.

"Please," she wheezed. "Help me."


	50. Chapter 50

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he has the flu or something and he's got a fever and-" the girl swallowed hard. "And he's weak and... and... please help my brother."

"Let me take him," Percy scooped up the little wisp of a boy and looked him up and down.

"What's going on?" Annabeth got up. "Who is this?" She could barely see.

"Annabeth, I need you to clear out a room upstairs for me!" Percy called to his wife.

She stood and inspected the scene for a few seconds, and glanced at the girl. The greasy hair and bedraggled appearance led her to guess that this was Cindy. Annabeth would ask questions later. She then disappeared up the staircase. She could hear them talking downstairs as she made the bed in the guest room.

"Can you do something?" The girl whined in a shaky baby voice.

"I'll do what I can. What's his name?"

"S-" she cleared the rasp out of her throat. "Sorin."

"Sorin?" He repeated for confirmation. "That's cool. How long has he been like this?"

"Just a few hours, after he went to sleep. I'm sure it's not serious, but I panicked, y'know, 'cause he's so little."

"I understand," Annabeth heard footsteps as Percy brought Sorin upstairs. "How did you find my house?"

"I, uh," she bit her lip. "I might've followed you home one day."

"Why did you-"

"Just once, in case of an emergency! I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," he brought her into the guest room that Annabeth prepared and laid him down on the mattress.

"Nice place you got here," she looked around.

"Thanks," Percy backed into the doorway and looked at the two ladies. "Uh, Cindy, this is my wife, Annabeth."

"Hi," Annabeth took the girl's grimy, gloved hand and shook it gently.

This girl is dangerous, she thought in the back of her mind.

"Nice to meet you," Cindy squeezed her hand and let go. "Is he okay?"

"He seems stable," Percy examined Sorin. "Annabeth, thank you for getting the room ready. Could you take Cindy back downstairs?"

"Yeah," she put a hand on her shoulder. Cindy was only 15, and yet she towered several inches over Annabeth in her heeled boots."Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

She led her down the stairs. "Just sit down. You may be here a while. Do you have allergies?"

"Thank you," Cindy sat down at the kitchen table. "No, I don't."

"So why did you come here, out of curiosity?" Annabeth made cold sandwiches.

"Uh, he was sick, and I didn't know what else to do," she murmured.

"Not take him to a hospital?"

"I panicked, I guess."

"Huh," this didn't add up. "I didn't know you had a brother living with you."

"He doesn't," Cindy said quickly. "I snuck home to check on him, and he looked really bad."

"Oh, I see," the girl was a bad liar. She was hiding something, but Annabeth didn't quite feel it was her place to pry. She'd take it up with Percy later.

Who happened to be coming back down the stairs just then. Cindy stared at him expectantly.

"How is he?" Annabeth dropped ice into three glasses. Two, she filled with soda, one with fizzy water.

"He's okay. I soaked his whole face in rubbing alcohol, so his fever should go down a little. But I put in an anonymous question to Will about his symptoms. He may have a stomach flu, or listeria. You stay away from him."

"Listeria?" Cindy frowned. "What's that? "

"It's an infection," Percy sat down. "Most likely caused by food poisoning. He'll be fine. I'd like to keep him here overnight if that's okay."

"Anything you need to do," she said with wide eyes. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he waved a dismissive hand.

"It's gonna be alright," Annabeth set a platter of cookies, sandwhiches, and drinks on the table. "You can stay here too, if you'd like. You can sleep in the couch or take a sleeping bag to the study upstairs. It's up to you."

"Oh, I couldn't," Cindy shook her head and sipped from her glass.

"It's not an inconvenience," Annabeth bit into a cheese sandwich. She knew that this girl was potentially a problem, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was entirely possible that they couldn't help her brother. Was this what Catherine meant? She'd talk to Percy about it later. "We have plenty of room."

"I guess I'd like to stay with him," she bowed her head apologetically. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Percy broke a cookie in half and stared at it. "Just don't tell the other students. I'm not keen on being stalked."

Cindy giggled. Annabeth just smiled weakly and ate in silence. She felt so uncomfortable. Upon first inspection, she couldn't imagine this girl as a problem. Looking closer, she caught wind of something dark and dangerous stirring in this child.

"So since I'm here, is it too late for me to get some tutoring on Chapter fifteen?" Cindy leaned so close to Percy, it made Annabeth squirm.

"I think we have a little time," he wiped his hands. "Do you have your book?"

"No, I didn't think to bring it, obviously!" She finished her soda and started inhaling cookies.

"Oh, that's fine, I probably have mine somewhere," he stood up. "I'm gonna go look for it after I check on your brother."

"Okay," she swung her legs as he left the room.

Annabeth was left alone with Cindy Ford. The silence was so awkward. She couldn't think of what to say to her. The way Catherine spoke of her made her sound as if one wrong word might set her off. Cindy was the first to break the silence.

"So, Anna-, uh, Mrs. Jackson," she laced her fingers around her empty glass. "How do you feel?"

"I feel alright, thanks. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. But I'm kinda scared, y'know?"

"I understand," Annabeth twirled a cookie between four fingers. "Your brother's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I know," she lowered her eyes.

"Your brother's fever's gone down a little, and I found the book!" Percy emerged from the hallway with his history textbook. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Cindy sat up. "I'm ready!"

"Great," he started flipping through the book. "It's getting kinda late, but we can squeeze in an hour."

Annabeth excused herself. "Well, while you guys are doing that, I'm gonna turn in," she came around the table to Percy and squeezed his shoulder. "Goodnight, you two."

"'Night," Percy looked up from the book and gave a lopsided smile. Cindy just wriggled her fingers.

She could hear them talking as she lay in bed, and wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. She sat awake and zoned out as she waited.

"Hey," Percy came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Finished so soon?"

He climbed into bed next to her. "Session's over. Cindy went to sleep on the couch."

"Good," Annabeth pulled herself upright. "I need to talk to you."

[A/N: does anyone still read this? ...anyone?]


	51. Chapter 51

Percy dug through his bag to find something to feed her. "Cindy, we need to discuss something, dear."

"I thought I was passing your class," she smirked and bowed her head in thanks as she accepted a sandwich offered to her.

He was not in the mood to eat at the moment. In fact, he felt rather ill.

"This is serious," he leaned closer. "Your brother has gotten worse since yesterday. He could have something very bad. And if he has something contagious, I can't keep him around my wife. He needs a hospital."

Cindy stopped with her sandwich hovering in front of her open mouth. "He can't go to a hospital," she insisted.

"Why not?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that? My guess is that your mother doesn't know he's with you."

She was speechless.

"Sorin doesn't live with your mother, does he?" He lowered his voice. "You've had him on the streets, haven't you? That's why you don't want to be reported. Right?"

She shook her head. "No," she insisted. "You can't report me. You can't."

"Cindy, listen," he held up one hand. "He might have something that I can't fix. He might get worse, or even die if he doesn't get proper treatment."

"You can't separate us!" She snapped. "They'll send him back to my our mother! She's crazy! I had to take him away to protect him!"

"I understand, I do," Percy spread his hands. "But if you can show her to be unfit, they'll take custody away from her."

"Oh, right," Cindy threw her hands up. "And then we'll just be sent to foster homes and never see eachother again! Great!"

"If you want to protect him," he raised his voice. "You need to get him help!"

"Don't report us!" She pleaded. "Please!"

"I have no choice!" He pointed at her. "You're endangering a child!"

"If you say anything, I will destroy you."

She got so close, he could see her pupils. Her eyes were dark grey, almost black, and shone like polished hematite. They had a fierce gleam to them, but not like that of a warrior. They burned with a searing toxicity. Something you weren't born with.

Percy turned stone-faced, and deathly calm. This scrawny little girl didn't intimidate him. "I will leave you be for now," he leaned back in his chair. "I think you need to go back to class."

She tensed, as if she might hit him, but stopped herself. Instead, she whipped around and stomped out of the room.

He had suspicions at first, but now he saw exactly what Annabeth was talking about. What she meant about Cindy. There was something wrong with her. He didn't know about her true capacity for malice, but he wasn't so sure he wanted her in his house, where his wife slept.

But he wanted so desperately to help her. He was preoccupied the entire day. She followed him home to check up on Sorin.

Annabeth swung the door open as soon as they had made it up the steps. "Thank the gods," she looked upset. "He's getting worse again."

He nudged past her and took the stairs two at a time, with Cindy at his heels.

The room smelled of vomit. A trash can was scooted close to the bed. Sorin was groaning and drenched in sweat.

Percy came close and examined him. His fever was up, and his abdomen was rigid. "Did he eat?" He asked.

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "He wouldn't take any food. I was able to get him to drink some water."

"That's something," he picked up a cold rag to wipe the child's face. "I'm gonna see if he'll eat now."

"I'll just," Cindy's face was white. "Ima go downstairs." She stumbled down to the second floor as fast as she could.

Annabeth came up behind Percy. "You know what we need to do."

"I know!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "But-"

"I know you don't want to, but we have to," her voice hardened. "Her stubbornness is gonna kill this baby."

"You're right," he lifted Sorin's head. "I don't know what he has," he winced. "I don't even know if it's safe to give him anything."

"If it's intestinal, water probably couldn't hurt," she leaned over his shoulder for a closer look. "But it could be a number of things."

"Why don't you go eat something?" Percy looked up at her. "I want to stay with him a little longer."

"Are you sure?" She backed towards the doorway. "Want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'm not hungry right now," he shook his head and turned his attention back to the writhing boy. "Go check on Cindy, will you, please? But be nice to her."

"Of course. Hey," she took his face in her hands and turned him to meet her eyes. "I'm not kidding. We need to do something now."

"Yes," he confirmed.

Annabeth left and closed the door quietly.

Percy sat and watched Sorin. He couldn't have been more than four years old.

He could hear Annabeth and Cindy talking in the kitchen.

Sorin stirred fitfully. "Mommy?" He whimpered.

"No, Sorin," Percy stroked his dark, silky hair. "I'm not mommy. My name is Percy."

He opened his eyes, then whimpered some more and hid his face in the pillow.

"Sorin, it's okay, buddy," he tried to raise a cup to his mouth. "Here, drink some water."

"Mm-mm!" Sorin buried his face deeper.

Did he just not want it, or was it poison? Percy didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. He just sat helplessly and watched this little boy writhe.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered and opened the door slowly, with Cindy close behind her. "You guys doing okay?"

"I don't know."

Sorin opened his eyes and perked up a little. "Mommy!"

Percy feared he might be delirious.

"What?" Annabeth frowned. "No, honey, I'm not mommy."

"Mommy!" He insisted.

"No, I-" she stopped, and her face went slack. She turned around slowly to look at Cindy and stepped aside.

"Mommy!" Sorin shrieked at Cindy.


	52. Chapter 52

"No, Sorin," Cindy shook her head. "I'm not mommy. It's Cindy. Mommy isn't here. These people are helping us."

"Cindy," Percy narrowed his eyes. "Is Sorin really your brother?"

"Yes," she nodded like a bobble head. "Uh, he can't see very well, and I'm wearing our mother's jacket."

She seemed to be telling the truth. Annabeth saw no benefit in not believing her. The truth would reveal itself in time.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Percy stood up and stepped aside. "We'll be downstairs."

"Hey, little man!" She knelt down in front of her brother. "You look great!"

Percy took Annabeth's arm and guided her out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Okay," she folded her arms. "What if he gets worse?"

"I'm going to take him to a hospital whether she likes it or not," he rubbed his forehead. "Are we sure she's his sister? She doesn't really act like it, honestly."

"Does it really matter? I can't tell what kind of progress he's making."

"I don't know," Percy sat down hard and put his face in his hands. "I think I'm in over my head."

"You couldn't have seen this coming," Annabeth stood over him and massaged his temples. "There isn't much more we can do."

He laughed bitterly. "This wouldn't have happnened had I just minded my own business."

"Which you never do," she pulled him closer so that his head rested on her chest. "It's too late, now."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "What made you suspicious of her in the first place?"

Time to come clean. She cleared her throat. "Do you remember Catherine Bates?"

"What about her?" He lifted his head up.

"Well," Annabeth stroked his head, hoping to soften the blow. "She's Cindy's aunt, apparently," a lump clogged her windpipe. "She came to me and gave me a warning-"

"She was here?" Percy tensed.

"No. Lemme finish," she played with his hair. "She didn't hurt me. She pulled me aside once or twice. Told me that Cindy's mother is crazy, and abusive. That she changed her, and I guess screwed with her head. Made her dangerous and unpredictable. I didn't want to believe her at first."

"What was her purpose of telling you?" He tilted his head. "She doesn't know us."

"She said we didn't deserve the threat she poses."

"A daughter of Nemesis?"

"Trivia."

"Whatever," he sneered. "Go on."

"She said that having higher power gives one the responsibility to deliver justice."

"What higher power?" He frowned.

"Um, she's a scholar of Egyptian magic. She can pass through different veils of reality. She can see everything we do."

" _Everything_ we do?!" Percy coughed.

"That's not the point. She was trying to warn us about something."

"What could Cindy possibly do?"

"I don't know, but I don't wanna-"

Cindy stumbled down the stairs. "Oh my gods!" She wheezed. "He's bleeding!"

"From where?" Percy shot straight up.

"I don't know, he's spitting blood!" She wailed. Tears poured down her cheeks. "You have to do something!"

Percy ran upstairs. Annabeth took the girl's arm and sat her on the couch. She was hugging herself, whimpering and hyperventilating.

"Cindy, calm down," but her own pulse was hammering in her throat. "You need to stay calm, alright?" She didn't want her to go into shock.

Cindy tried to breathe slowly. Every breath wracked her shoulders. She shuddered violently and swallowed hard. Colour returned to her face as her breathing steadied. She wasn't whimpering anymore, but she hunched over and grimaced like a beaten dog.

"That's better," Annabeth took both her hands and squeezed them. "Never panic over what you can't control. It does no good." She took a tissue and wiped her cheeks.

Her face was unreadable. Anger? Fear? Guilt?  
She curled up in a ball and shivered. She would not be comforted.

Annabeth understood her. She remembered seeing herself like this before. But she couldn't stay this way. If she went into shock, that'd just make another sick child to worry about.

"Hang on, honey," She stood up and opened a window, then walked into the kitchen.

Even Lukas was becoming stressed. He squirmed mercilessly and made it hard to walk.

She took a can of soda out of the refrigerator and pried it open. Sugar and sodium were the best things for her right now. Something warm would be ideal, but it would have to do.

Annabeth the placed the fizzing drink in Cindy's hands. "This'll help."

She stared into space and remained unresponsive.

"Here," she took the can and held it up to Cindy's lips. It clanked against several piercings. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Cindy blinked a few times, then weakly grasped it and tilted it back. Liquid dribbled out the corners of her mouth. She knocked her head back and drained the whole can in ten seconds.

"There," Annabeth took the empty can from her. "Is that better?"

"Yes," she croaked and went back into the fetal position. At least she was calmer.

"Good girl," she tossed the can in the garbage and wiped Cindy's face. "Everything is alright."

Cindy let out an exhausted sigh and slumped against the couch. She still looked pained and dazed.

Percy came back downstairs, looking considerably shaken. His face was gaunt, and legs wobbled.

Oh, gods. Him, too?

"What's wrong?" Annabeth reached out to grab him in case he fell over.

"He, uh," he cleared his throat and shuddered. "He was crying and vomiting blood. I don't know what's wrong with him, I can't-" he took a deep breath. "I can't do _anything_." He sank into his chair and gripped the armrests for support.

Annabeth was either callous and unfeeling, or just surprisingly level headed in such a situation. Usually, she'd be the one to fall to pieces. She had to take action now.

She sat down in front of the little girl. "Cindy," she spoke slowly and loudly, with a sharp edge in her voice. "Sorin has something that we can't fix. He might die if we don't do something now."

Cindy lifted her head and met her eyes. They were steely and calm.

She continued. "I know you don't want to lose him. I get that. But you need to understand that we can't help him anymore. If you really love him, then you need to let us take him to a hospital."

Cindy whimpered and bit her jeweled lip.

"Cindy," Annabeth took her shoulders. "Now you have to be very strong. Let us report the two of you. You need to make a decision _right now_."

Cindy's face contorted horribly. She shook. This went on for several agonizing seconds.

Finally, she spoke. "Please," she rasped. "Do whatever you need to do."

"See, that wasn't so bad," Maybe Annabeth could talk her into believing it. "I'm very proud of you." She kissed her forehead.

Cindy hung her head and brought her hands up to her face, squeezing them into tight fists.

Annabeth stood up and walked over to Percy. She came close and whispered in his ear. "Stay with her, okay?" She cradled his shoulders and nuzzled his hair. "I'm gonna go call the hospital."


	53. Chapter 53

"He has crypto" Dr. Felisha Gutierrez flicked a hand at Sorin. "The blood is just from all the acid in his throat."

"So is that good or bad?" Percy cringed and anticipated the worst.

"As far as bad goes, it's pretty, good," the doctor wrote on her clipboard. "He needs anti parasitic medication, and the symptoms should go away within about a week, as long as he gets regular treatment. Make sure he gets a lot of water and electrolytes." She tore off a prescription and handed it to him.

"Thank you very much," he smiled cordially and accepted the note.

Cindy hadn't spoken since Annabeth made the call. She just crossed her arms over her chest and stared off into nothingness. The most she did was carry Sorin out of the exam room. He was draped limply over one shoulder as she held him.

It was dark out. After picking up the prescription, they made their way out into the main entrance to see Annabeth, with a distressed look on her face. Through the large windows, Percy saw her standing next to a short, stout Asian woman, probably Filipino. She had dark, shoulder length dreadlocks with bleached ombre tips, and huge gold hoop earrings. She wore a long black skirt, and a maroon leather jacket. She looked exactly like Cindy, except much shorter, with a rounder face and fuller, redder lips. She was most likely her mother.

Percy gave Cindy some money and sent her to the cafeteria, in case things got heated, and he stepped outside into the night.

"Hello!" Percy did his best to be diplomatic. "You must be Mrs. Ford!" He held out his hand in greeting.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Ford took his outstretched hand. She shook it for less than two seconds before becoming fixated on the ring he was wearing. "Call me Lilly." She had a strange mixture of an eatern Asian and New Jersey accent. She spoke with tall vowels, and unvoiced her "R".

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Perseus," He tried to pry his hand out of hers in a way that wouldn't offend her. "So, I guess you found out."

"Indeed. I knew she'd get into trouble, soon enough," Lilly lit a cigarette and offered one to Percy. Annabeth scowled and pulled her hair over her nose.

"No, thank you," he was couldn't believe she just started smoking right next to his obviously pregnant wife. "Uh, why don't we talk somewhere else?"

She looked next to her as if just realising Annabeth was there, and chuckled, revealing a gold canine tooth. "Oh, my bad, love. You're so quiet, I forgot you were there," she smirked and took Percy's arm, guiding him about ten feet away. "So what happened with that girl?"

"Well, you see," he bit back the desired diction. "I'm one of her teachers. She came to our house a few days ago, with her brother-"

"Brother?" Lilly laughed so hard, her eyes were brimming. She gasped for air before continuing. "That what she told you? The little runt? That ain't her brother, babe."

"Oh, really?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Then what is he?" He thought he already knew.

Lilly smiled sweetly and leaned so close, she was blowing smoke in his face. "You're cute, so Ima tell you a secret. That's her son. She had him when she wasn't even thirteen, yessir. I signed some papers to call him mine, an' raised him for a hot minute. But thing is, me an' her don't really get along. She didn't want me takin' care of him, like she'd be any better at it. Soon as her old man died, she up an' walked out. Took that baby with her."

Percy had to find his voice again.

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrows and peered inside the hospital.

"Yeah, that's right," she nodded and sucked at her shrinking cigarette. "Shame he did, or he mighta made an honest woman outta her. He put her sister through college with the money he had, an' she left for London 'Bout five years ago."

"I see," he rubbed his chin and tried to process this. "Why have you come?"

"I'm takin' that boy back," she said matter-of-factly. "Some people ain't supposed to be havin' babies."

"Uh-huh," Percy was looking at one of those people.

"Well, Ima be back tomorrow, baby," she put her cigarette out on the sleeve of her jacket. He couldn't help but think how unfortunate it was that it didn't burn through. "I ain't showered for a good while, and I wanna look presentable when I come to take him." She patted his arm and smiled appreciatively. "You really _are_ a cutie. You take care o' yourself, hon," she turned on her heels and bounced down the street.

Percy felt as if it was he who needed a shower. He glanced at Annabeth. Her lips were tight, and her eyes flashed angrily as she watched Lilly Ford stride into the darkness.

"She better hope I'm not here when she gets back," she growled.

"I don't have the money to bail you out of prison," he shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Cindy."

"Are you sure you want to?" She frowned.

"No," Percy took a deep breath. "But I don't want to believe a word of what her mother said to me."

"How might she react if she finds out she was here?"

"I don't know, but I'll take my chances," he stared at the cigarette's still smouldering remains on the concrete.

"Want me to come with you?" She took his hands and perched on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"You can if you want," he checked his watch. "But it's getting really late. Why don't you go home and go to sleep?"

"I'll be fine," she smirked. "Suppose I don't wanna cross paths with that woman on my way to the house."

"Fair enough," he turned towards the door and stepped back into the hospital.


	54. Chapter 54

"How are you doing, Cindy?" Percy sat across from the brooding girl. Annabeth took a seat to his left.

"I'm better," Cindy barely looked at him. "Sorin's still asleep," she pointed next to her at the dozing boy. "I got him to hold down some water."

"Good, good," he dreaded the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Your mother was here."

She tensed and looked around. "What? She was here? Where?" She hunched over Sorin as if meaning to shield him.

"She's not here anymore," he held up his hands. "But she said some things about you."

"Like what?" Her expression became guarded.

"Well..." he blurted it out. "Cindy, is Sorin your son?"

"What? No!" She rasped indignantly.

"Are you telling the truth?" He kept his voice low. "You don't have to say, but please don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" She cried. "I am telling the truth!"

"So he's your brother, then?"

"Well, no," she chewed her lip and winced.

"Then what is he?" Percy prodded.

"What did my mother tell you?" She was on the verge of tears. "Sorin's not mine or hers," she lowered her eyes. "He's my sister's baby."

Percy was not expecting this in the slightest. "Why would she lie to such an extent? Explain," he begged.

She sighed. "My sister had him right after she finished undergrad. She stayed with us for a few months, then left the country for higher education. Took everything with her except her jewellery, her jacket," she patted her sleeves," and him," she pointed at the sleeping toddler. "My mother was ashamed and angry. She didn't want him. But Rita was her golden child. She couldn't pin an abandoned, illegitimate son on her prized trophy. And dad was out of the state on business in the months that he'd been conceived. Either answer would be dishonourable. So I became her scapegoat. She told everyone that he was mine, and that she so graciously offered to adopt him and raise him as her own. I was the disgraceful daughter. So I dutifully refer to him as my brother. That's the way it's been, all this time. I think she even believes it herself," She was crying, now.

Annabeth's face was gentle and empathic, but still skeptical. She pulled a tissue out of her purse and held it out to Cindy. She took it and wordlessly wiped her eyes.

"So, why did you leave?" He asked.

"I," she stammered and shook her head. "She was so crazy. Took everything out on me. The only reason I stayed was because of my dad, but he died a few months ago. He kept her in check. I had to get out of there," she sniffled pitifully. "But I couldn't leave that baby with her. She mighta hurt him. I had to take him with me, but I don't know how to take care of babies, man. And now I got him sick, and she might try to get him back."

"I'd be more than willing to testify against her," Annabeth offered.

Cindy smiled and shook with silent laughter. "Her parents have influence. It might not go well for you."

"She thinks she has influence?" Annabeth sneered and folded her arms defiantly. "She's got nothin' on me, child."

Now the three of them were laughing out loud.

"But, seriously," she gasped. "You seem to be doing just fine on your own, for the most part. Suppose we get you to hold down a job. You could get some paperwork to become emancipated, and live on your own legally. Maybe even get custody of your..." she coughed. "Er, Sorin."

"I can do that?" Cindy's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course! It's actually a lot easier than it seems! But you need a stable job and a housing plan."

She pursed her lips and traced her finger over one of her many brightly coloured bangles. "If I get a job now, I can save up some money and make a payment on a decent apartment by the time school ends. Maybe if I'm the sole source of income for myself, someone will hire me full-time over the summer."

"I don't doubt it!" Annabeth pulled out a napkin and a pen and started scribbling.

Percy was amazed to see how the two had bonded. He was relieved. He couldn't believe that they'd thought this girl would be dangerous. He felt silly, and kind of bad. Cindy was a sweet girl.

Sorin stirred, but didn't wake up. They had given him a careful dosage of painkillers, and he was completely out of it.

"What are you writing?" Cindy raised her eyebrows.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm jotting down various decisions that would be favourable."

"What?"

"Nothing," she kept scribbling. "Hey, if you really want it, you could join the Legion!"

"Like, the camp?"

"She nodded. "You'd get food and a place to sleep. It may be a tough adjustment, but they'll also knock some real discipline into you!"

"Yeah!" Percy grinned. "Look how I turned out!"

Annabeth pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "You weren't even there for a month."

"Exactly. They work miracles."

She didn't bother trying to argue further. Percy considered this victory.

"But could I bring Sorin?" Cindy tilted her head.

"Uhh, well," she frowned. "No. No, sorry."

"Then I'm not going."

Percy deeply admired her priorities, but this made options very limited. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey!" He lifted a finger in triumph. "You and Sorin could both go to Camp Halfblood!"

"Percy, that's all the way in New York."

"Yeah, but we could send her by van, or something. Her mother couldn't find her there. She'd be perfectly safe!"

"Yes," Annabeth still appeared doubtful. "I suppose as a last resort."

"Where do you stay at Camp Halfblood?" Cindy asked.

"Um, you stay in cabins assigned to you in accordance with your immortal parentage," she tapped her pen on the table.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Her face brightened. "I could stay with Trivia or Mars' children, and keep Sorin with me!"

"Exactly!" He gestured towards Cindy in agreement. "It's a great idea!"

"Are you sure you wanna go that far?" Annabeth furrowed her brow in thought.

"I'll do whatever keeps me and Sorin together and safe," she nodded vigorously.

"Well, if we do go with this," Percy looked out the windows. "We'd better do it quickly."

"What, wh-" Annabeth followed his gaze. "Oh."


	55. Chapter 55

It was quite satisfying to see Lilly Ford hauled off to jail. Percy remembered it well. He was inside when it happened, just stepping out of the restroom. It had all happened so quickly, he just watched it as one would a trainwreck you couldn't look away from.

A fight had broken out just outside the foyer. Percy couldn't quite make out all of what was said, but he caught little bits.

Lilly started berating Cindy for leaving, saying that Sorin could've died, and it would've been her fault. Cindy gave her quite a tongue lashing for being a lying deadbeat. Lilly tried to take him from her forcibly. Cindy blocked her path.

It turned into somewhat of a shoving contest. Annabeth stepped in to put a stop to it. Much to her apparent surprise, Lilly was a lot stronger than she looked. She pushed Annabeth and managed to knock her right onto the ground. She landed hard and winced as if something was damaged (how fortunate that they were in a hospital.)

Cindy stared in shock, then wordlessly slugged her mother in the jaw. A random woman screamed. That girl had a right hook that could stop a truck. Poor Sorin just stood there and watched. She tried to send Sorin back in the building, but he clung to her leg and cried.

Mrs. Ford was out cold. Percy jumped over a row of chairs and ran out the doors. Security was following close behind him. They first went to Lilly, who had almost regained consciousness by the time they got to her. Cindy was pulled aside for questioning, and Sorin was taken inside by one of the desk workers. He kicked and yelled and had to be pried off of Cindy's leg.

Annabeth was on her knees when Percy arrived to the scene. She was breathing heavily, her face beaded with sweat, and she was in pain. He knelt next to her and tried to help her up, but she wouldn't budge. She just grabbed a fistful of his shirt and mumbled that if Lukas was hurt, she'd break Lilly's arms.

This time, Percy wouldn't stop her.

Luckily, where there were hospitals, there were doctors. Two men in scrubs ran out and insisted on checking up on the people involved in the scene.

Lilly had two teeth knocked loose and a dislocated jaw. She was groaning obscenities at everyone. She insisted that she had been wrongfully attacked. Cindy was sick and weak from being charged with adrenaline. The shock caught up to her. Annabeth appeared fine, aside from having a twisted wrist, and some mild contractions which passed quickly. She looked glum and dishonoured due to being so easily defeated, and was more worried about Luke than anything. The doctor wanted to keep observing her to watch for any internal bleeding.

Security took questions from all witnesses. Percy was more than happy to label Lilly as the aggressor. Lilly claimed she was acting in self defence. The cameras said otherwise. The security deemed Cindy's actions perfectly reasonable and her mother was taken into custody.

He had never seen a police investigation end in his favour. This was an astronomical occurrence that required celebration. He was not ashamed of doing a stupid dance on the sidewalk.

Cindy and Sorin had no other relatives, and her sister could not be contacted. Percy volunteered to house them until the school year ended, then he would contact Chiron and send them off to Camp Halfblood. Since her mother was a legacy, and her father a mortal, it'd probably be easy getting her into a decent boarding school in New York. Annabeth didn't say anything. She just nodded in agreement and sipped a bottle of water in a wheelchair. She showed no signs of internal trauma. She was just moderately shaken. They were all clear to go home.

Sorin was surprisingly unfazed from being separated from his mother(?). He was just upset because he thought Cindy was endangered, and refused to let her go the entire time. Truthfully, this said a whole lot about their home life.

It was well past midnight. Cindy and Sorin collapsed on the couch as soon as they came inside. Soon, they were both snoring. It was absolutely adorable.

Percy hadn't even known these children for very long, but they already felt like family (well, they technically were family, so...)

Despite the hour, he wasn't tired yet, so he sat in his chair on the back porch and tried to relax. The night was so peaceful, seemingly oblivious to current events.

Door hinges creaked behind him.

"You know you have work in the morning, right?" Annabeth stepped out and took her place next to him.

"Yeah," he leaned back and closed his eyes. "But I'm too wired to sleep. Have you gotten work yet?"

"No," she peered inside the house at the sleeping kids. "I think I'll be a little preoccupied during the day, anyway."

"You'll be entering into parenthood with experience!" He noted with enthusiasm. "Do you feel better?" He reached over and ran a hand over her belly.

"Yep," she put her hands on his. "That was interesting, to say the least. I hope Luke's okay."

"I think he is," Percy watched the stars. He saw the constellation of a fallen friend from years ago. He couldn't look at the night sky without his heart aching. He would have a lot of stories to tell.

"We're gonna have a lot of stories to tell," Annabeth whispered.

"How do you do that?" He laughed incredulously. "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"I can read you like a book," she smirked and folded her arms. She leaned closer.

"You're not wrong, though."

"Am I ever wrong?" She was hovering three inches away from him.

"Well," he pretended to think hard about this.

Annabeth huffed.

"What?" He shrugged and put his hands on her waist. "I'm thinking!"

"Well, don't, you're no good at it."

Seemingly just to prove her point, he couldn't think of a comeback for the life of him. So he just kissed her. She sighed and ran her hands on his shoulders.

Percy was suddenly struck by incredible impetus. He pulled away from her and stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Sorin."

"Okay," Annabeth pursed her lips and sat back down.

He shut the screen door behind him and walked into the living room. Sorin and Cindy were sleeping like babies, but they were not alone in the room.

Sweet, musky perfume saturated the air. Perched gracefully on the other couch, staring at them, was a small woman dressed in elegant crimson robes, with dark, curly locks peeking out from a pink floral scarf wrapped tightly around her head. She was donned in delicate gold jewellery and dark, subtle makeup, which matched her skin beautifully, though Percy could hardly consider her attractive, seeing as she was an intruder in his house.

Aphrodite? Oh, gods, why would she be here?

"I warned you," said a silky, exotic voice.

No.

It was none other than Ms. Catherine Bates.


	56. Chapter 56

"Catherine Bates," Percy crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat a guest in your house, dearie?" Catherine spread her arms as if she expected a hug.

"I'd hardly consider you a guest, seeing as I never welcomed you."

She nodded solemnly. "Fair enough, I suppose," she crossed her legs in a way that seemed to be drawing attention to them. "Let me rephrase, then. Is that any way to treat an all-seeing mage in your house?"

Bravado, eh? Two could play at that game. Percy wasn't scared of her.

"So why are you here?" He didn't let his guard down just yet. He still hadn't fully evaluated her.

"What is so wrong with me wanting to see my darling relatives?" She waved a tiny hand over the dozing children adjacent to her. "Their little hearts have suffered so much. It is good to see them rest," her expression hardened. "But only for a moment. Their hardships have not ended yet."

"Haven't anyone's?" Percy asked her.

Her gaze bore into him. There was no warmth in her brown eyes. "I sense a similar upbringing in you, Jackson. The mark of most demigods, though you were one of the more fortunate. You cannot help these children, love. Already, you have been stretched to your limit. It's time to let them go."

"And do what?"

"Hand them over to me," she offered. "I will raise them as best as I can. They will be protected under my wings. A tremendous burden will be lifted off of your shoulders."

"Why would I do that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Think-" Catherine prodded him.

"I'm no good at that."

"Do not interrupt me!" She barked.

Percy bit his lip.

"I am much older than you," she continued. "I've much more experience than you. With my powers, I can offer offer them protection that you cannot. They will be safe with me, and it would be easier on you, and your poor wife."

"My poor wife," he repeated in confusion.

"Yes," Catherine nodded. "Wouldn't you agree that she has so much to worry about already?"

"Well," he began.

"She's so stressed, all the time, the poor darling" she shook her head in sympathy. "Her unrequited affection towards you does not help."

"What are you-"

"When I spoke with her, she was in turmoil. I told her that these children could cause you incredible grievance, and she thought of nothing but your well being. She adores you."

His mouth tasted of sawdust. He didn't know what to say.

"You knew nothing of this?" She inquired. "Of course you wouldn't. She would never admit it, but motherhood frightens her. She has been thrust into a situation that she doesn't understand, and it hangs over her every day. Her entire world is changing ever so gradually, and she must take it in stride. Must you also leave her with this load to bear?"

He concealed his shaking hands in his pockets. How could she say all of this? She and Percy were strangers, and she had the audacity to speak to him as if she knew everything.

Then again, maybe she did...

"She will be alright."

"Will she?" Catherine stuck her coloured lip forward in a sort of pout and puffed her chest out like a bird.

Percy realised he was staring at her chest and blinked hard. He focused on her right ear. Those earrings looked ridiculous.

"She's a strong woman," he insisted. "She's survived a lot."

"This is something completely different," Catherine propped herself up in a way that seemed to showcase her frame. "Something you can't fight or think your way out of, and yet such an opportunity to redeem her own childhood." She traced a finger across her mouth.

"For someone who holds my wife in such high esteem," he scowled and averted his eyes. "You seem like you're trying awful hard to seduce me."

"I'm just stretching, sweet pea, don't have a hissy fit."

She sure put a lot of heart into her stretches.

"Uh-huh," he looked at Sorin and Cindy. "What happens to them under your care? And why should I trust you?"

The screen door shut. "Percy, is Sorin okay?" Annabeth came up behind him and froze. "Oh. Hello, Catherine."

"Hello, my darling," Catherine smiled without humour and leaned forward. "We were just talking about you."

"What?" She frowned and looked in turn at everyone in the room. "What's going on?"

"I was just explaining to your husband that it would be in your best interest to hand these children over to me, so I can take care of them properly."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth folded her arms and gave her a sideways look.

"I mean that it is beyond your power to care for these babies any further."

"What makes them special in that regard?"

"I can provide protection that you cannot. Besides, they are my family. I believe as next of kin, it is my right to assume custody."

"I think that they should meet you and decide for themselves," Annabeth asserted.

Catherine knew that her argument had been shot down, no matter how convincing. She rose slowly and studied Annabeth with grudging respect. "Some other time, perhaps?" She looked at the children one last time. "Goodbye, my darlings."

She seemed to step backwards into nothingness and vanished.

"She wants to take Sorin and Cindy?" Annabeth turned to Percy and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess so. Says we can't help them anymore. I still don't trust her fully." He didn't care whether or not she was listening.

"Me neither," she shrugged. "It's almost two. You should really try to get some sleep."

"Maybe. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna eat something first," she pointed over her shoulder at the kitchen.

"Good, you do that," he locked the back door before walking into the bedroom.

"You want anything?" She opened the fridge.

"No, I'm fine," he called back.

He didn't realise how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. His eyelids turned to lead and threatened to betray him, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He was going to wait for Annabeth.

"Hi," Annabeth appeared in the doorway. "You asleep yet?"

"No," he rolled onto his side to look at her. Her beautiful silhouette cast a shadow in the dimly lit room. "I'm suddenly really tired, though."

"Maybe you'll listen to me next time," she climbed into bed next to him and closed her eyes.

Catherine's words rang in his ears, and right or wrong, he couldn't shake them. His eyes stung.

Percy pulled Annabeth as close as he could manage and kissed her. She made a little squeak of surprise before kissing him back. He felt that she was trying to contain a smile.

Light came in from the bedroom door. This felt awkward.

"Uh, hang on," he got up and turned off the light in the hallway, then closed the door. He felt his way back into bed in almost total darkness. "I don't wanna get caught kissing you by one of those kids. That'd just be weird."

"Ah," Annabeth grabbed his necklace and kept kissing him.

As much as he wanted to give her all the affection she needed, he did have to wake up in the morning.

"I really have to go to sleep now," he pulled away gently and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry, but we both have to sleep," he yawned. "You said so yourself."

"I know," she pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. "Good night."

They lied there in silence for a moment, when a random thought came into Percy's head.

"Do you think Catherine was watching-"

"Go to sleep, Percy."


	57. Chapter 57

Annabeth woke with a start, some time early in the morning. It sounded as if someone was hyperventilating. She opened her eyes.

Percy was sitting up in bed, with his head in his hands, and his eyes squeezed shut. He was trying to steady his breathing.

She spoke clearly. "Percy?" She sat up and came in front of him so he knew where she was. "Percy, are you okay?"

He nodded, but he was still trembling.

"Percy, you were asleep," Annabeth cupped her hands over his and kissed his forehead. "Breathe through it. It'll pass."

"That sounds awfully familiar," he rasped with a pained smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" She stood up. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going into the bathroom."

"That's fine."

She came back with a damp cloth and wiped his face and neck with it. He seemed to be through the worst of it. He was breathing more easily.

"Feel better now?" She hugged him and rested his head on her chest.

"I hate being babied," he mumbled through her shirt.

"That makes two of us," she smirked. "But I put up with it."

"Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you up," he closed his eyes.

"It's fine," she nuzzled hair. "I needed to get up anyway."

He lifted his head. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six."

He swallowed hard and tried to untangle himself. "I need to get ready for work."

"You have a minute. I think you'd better cool off a little first," she tried to hold him in place without restricting his movements.

"No, I'm alright," but his hands were still shaking.

"Maybe so, but you hardly slept last night," she reminded him. "You might have another episode if you don't relax. Just settle down for a moment, please."

Percy looked as if he was about to argue, but changed his mind. He kissed behind her ear and reburied his face in her shirt.

She held him for a minute, but she had to get up. "I need to go check on those kids," she kissed his face and stood. "Are you hungry?"

"No, but could you get me some water?" Percy took her hands and kissed them.

"Of course."

"Thank you," he hooked his arms around her waist and kissed her belly. "Good morning, Luke."

Annabeth was absolutely tickled by this, but why was he being extra mushy today? Like, even moreso than usual? Not that she was complaining, but she was a little concerned.

"Take all the time you need," She put his hands down at his sides and left the room.

Cindy went through a lot last night. Annabeth decided to let her stay home today.

She still dozed on the couch, but Sorin was already awake, playing with pencils and pens as if they were action figures. The living room floor had become a war zone. He was recovering miraculously quick. He just needed to put on a little weight.

"Sorin?" Annabeth said.

He stopped playing and looked up with big brown eyes. He squirmed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi, sweetie, are you hungry?" She stood over him.

He frowned in thought, then nodded.

"Come sit down, I'll make breakfast," she gingerly offered him her hand.

He set the pencils down and slipped his hand in hers. She guided him into the kitchen and helped him onto one of the chairs.

"What do you wanna eat, Sorin?" Annabeth opened the cabinets.

"I dunno," he rocked in his chair.

"You don't know?" She grabbed a box. "How about some cereal? Do you like cereal?"

He grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I'll make you some cereal," she set a bowl on the table for him and started pouring. "It's not very sweet, but I think you'll like it."

"Okay," he swung his legs and swayed back and forth. He was an endless fountain of energy.

"There!" She gave him a spoon and took out a bowl for herself. She figured she should stay with him, in case he started choking or something.

"Thank you," he mumbled in a slur and picked up his spoon.

Annabeth sat down and started to eat her breakfast, then realised there was a problem. Sorin was struggling. He could hardly reach the table.

"Oh, Sorin, I'm sorry, honey," she stood up. "Hang on, I'll help you."

She grabbed a few large books off of one of the shelves in the living room. "Here, get up for a sec," she lifted him onto the floor and set the books in the chair.

"There, that should do it," she strained and huffed getting him back in the chair. "Be careful."

He had no trouble reaching now. He ate silently, spilling half of it onto the table, a few drops at a time. Annabeth tried not to be bothered by it. She found it strangely endearing.

She heard movement in the other room. Cindy had awoken from her slumber.

"Good morning, Cindy!" Annabeth called to her. Sorin grinned and waved at his sister(?).

"Huh? Oh, morning," she rose and stretched. Drool plastered her hair to one side of her face. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," she rinsed her bowl and set it in the sink. "I figured you should stay home from school today, so I let you sleep. Want some breakfast?"

"Uh, maybe later," a nervous, lopsided smile spread across her face. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Oh, by all means!" Annabeth waved towards the hallway. "The bathroom is the first door on the left."

"Thank you," Cindy headed down the hall.

Sorin had finished breakfast and sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when Percy came out of the bedroom.

"Sorin, hey, buddy!" He smiled at the little boy. "You feeling better?"

He just nodded, still staring at the television.

"He's not much for conversation, it seems," Annabeth set a glass of water on the table. "I'm sorry, I forgot your water."

"That's alright, thank you," he sat down and sipped from the glass.

"You're welcome," she sat in the chair next to his and held his hand.

He frowned and appeared to be straining his ears, as if just hearing the shower running. "Is that Cindy?"

"No, it's Casper," she scowled. "She's not going to school today."

"I don't remember her bringing any of her stuff," he spoke with the glass hovering in front of his lips. "Is she just gonna change back into those dirty clothes?"

"No, I gave her some of my old clothes," Annabeth pointed down the hallway. "Though, they might be a little small... and baggy."

"At least they're clean," he finished his water and set the empty glass on the table. "Maybe we could stop by her old house and find some of their belongings."

"Maybe," she winced when she felt a jab against her left hip.

Percy raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "What hurts? Is it Luke?"

"Yeah, he's kicking me really good," she rubbed her belly, hoping to mollify him. He seemed to become restless when she didn't pay attention to him. "Stop it Luke," she said under her breath.

"Guess he's getting his exercise for the day," Percy reached under the table and felt where Lukas was kicking.

"Probably," she groaned as he shifted his entire weight to the left. She looked at Sorin. He was still watching T.V., completely fixated on cartoons.

"I think he's gonna be a real fighter," he ran his hands over her midsection.

"Why's he fighting _me_?," she smiled through gritted teeth. "I'm on _his_ side!"

"Maybe he fights off everyone he first meets so they don't try to get close to him," Percy gave her a sideways look and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha- oh, shut up!"

"Hey, no one said I was talking about you!" He grinned. "But if the shoe fits..."

She swatted his arm, and he had the audacity to laugh.

He smiled and shook his head. She hated that smile, because it was her weakness. She wanted to smack him, or kiss him.

"Oh, morning, Cindy!" Percy was the first to notice her.

The clothes Annabeth gave her fit alright. Once she'd freshened up, and wasn't wearing so much jewellery on her face, she was clearly a very lovely young girl. She'd applied a thick coating of black eyeliner, which brought out the shape of her eyes, and her clean hair shined like obsidian and framed her face.

"Hi," she stood awkwardly in the threshold. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all!" Annabeth beckoned her forward. "Come sit down."


	58. Chapter 58

Catherine hadn't shown up since the last encounter. It was simultaneously a relief and a worry. She might've been planning something.

Annabeth tried not to be preoccupied with it. They had much to do, and little time.

"Wow, this is too familiar," Cindy swung her legs like a little child as she packed her suitcase.

"Hopefully, this'll be the last time," Percy was trying to pack Sorin's suitcase, but he insisted everything be placed in a certain spot, with seemingly no rhyme or reason.

"Yeah, no offence to you guys," she folded a shirt. "But I never wanna see this place again."

Annabeth chuckled and sorted through some laundry. "We'll be right behind you. We're coming to camp in a few weeks, give or take."

"But as for you two," Percy sealed up Cindy's suitcase and handed it to her. "Your van leaves in less than thirty minutes. We should probably head out."

They didn't speak much as they walked. The silence was awkward.

Of course they'd come visit during winter and summer, but Annabeth knew that they'd essentially never see eachother again. At least they were going somewhere safe. She'd trust anyone's children with Chiron.

"If you're nervous, you shouldn't be," Percy broke the silence. "You haven't seen as much crazy, mythical stuff as you will there, so it'll take a lot of time to adjust, but you'll love it. Chiron's really awesome, and he'll make sure to ease you into everything. You'll be just fine."

"I know," Cindy nodded, holding her suitcase on one side, and Sorin's hand on the other as they walked.

"And from what I can tell," he continued. "You'll fit right in with your relatives. I know some people might not take that as a compliment, but I mean it in a good way. You got a lot of spirit, and I think they might like you there. I bet you'll be great at fighting, too."

Annabeth felt kind of bad. She knew he was trying to make them feel better about being uprooted, but they just didn't feel like talking, so he was left flapping in the wind.

Funny how she would miss them so terribly. She'd housed them for not even two months, and she felt as if she was parting with old friends. But she knew it was for their safety, and they'd be okay. Perhaps this is really what Miss Catherine Bates was talking about. When they'd finally reach the point that these children's situation was beyond their control. They would have to be let go soon.

"The next van should be here any minute," Percy folded his arms confidently, but he sounded as though he was about to break.

Outside the protection of the camp, the heat from the city was intolerable. Annabeth felt weak and sick under the merciless sun. Her ankles hurt from so much walking.

Where they were, they could've been attracting a lot of monsters. That van had better hurry up.

"So how long will the trip be?" Cindy swayed impatiently.

"Depends," Percy shrugged. "Sorry, this is the best transport we can get for you guys. Could be anywhere between one and three days."

"Terrific," she mumbled. "Good thing I don't get car sick."

"Definetly a bonus," Annabeth fanned her face and tried to shield her eyes.

"Maybe we should find some shade or something," he was looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"I'll be fine," she shook her head. "I think I see a van coming, anyway."

Sure enough, a pair of white vans pulled up ten feet in front of them. Both were driven by Camp Halfblood's hired harpies. The side door slid open.

"That would be your ride," Percy gestured forward with much pomp. His hand was shaking.

It seemed Percy felt that by sending them away, he was failing them. He looked at them apologetically and spoke with a guarded tone.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Cindy shrugged awkwardly and picked up both suitcases. Sorin clung to her arm.

"Yep, I guess so," He fidgeted with his ring. "See you some time next month."

"Yeah. I can't thank you enough for all your help," she turned to leave, but hesitated after a few steps. She came back and pulled both of them into a hug. They probably held on a little longer than they should've, because one of the harpies honked her horn at them.

"Okay, we can't hold on forever," Cindy let them go and grabbed Sorin's hand.

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled painfully. "Wait, before you go," she took Cindy's ring off of her hand. "Here."

"Oh, no, please keep it," she smiled and shook her head. "I have too many of those."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes burned.

"Yes," she closed her hand over it and backed away. "Mr. Jackson, it was an honour having you as a teacher," she regarded Percy in a very dignified and composed manner.

"And you were a great student," he saluted. "Take care."

Annabeth kissed both children on the forehead and averted her eyes.

Cindy looked between the two of them, then turned on her heels and ran towards the van with Sorin in tow.

They didn't turn to leave until the van pulled out and left.

"You know," Percy blinked hard and took a shaky breath. "That boy never said one word to me."

Annabeth laughed in spite of herself. "We'd better head back. We have a lot to do."

"Right," he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Let's go."

They'd gone shopping a lot over the past few days, spending almost every bit of their money. The house was full of boxes, but it never felt emptier.

"I think that's it for shopping for the time being," Percy looked around at the amassed army of boxes. "Mom told us not to buy any baby clothes because she wanted to give us some."

Did anything exist that was better than Sally?

"Alrighty, then," Annabeth tore into the box containing a crib. "I'd like to get this stuff set up before we leave."

"We have quite a bit of time," he stood next to her.

"I know, but we can't just leave this stuff out! And I need to clean up the house! There's bags all over the floor, and the kitchen is dirty."

"It's not too bad, you can afford a moment's peace," he sat down in and watched her work.

"It _is_ bad!" She insisted. "And I haven't dusted in so long," she gestured around her. "And I need to scrub-"

"Oh my gods!" Percy sat up with an amazed look. "Are you _nesting?"_

"What?" She shook her head. "No, we need to get busy!"

"You _are_ nesting!" He pointed at her and stood up. "This is awesome!"

"How is it awesome?" She started to feel paranoid.

"It's completely natural," he laughed. "You're getting the house ready for the baby!"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's called 'cleaning the house.'"

"Well, if you're going to," he knelt and picked up the crib's dismantled carcass. "I don't want you lifting anything too heavy."

"Seriously?" She folded her arms.

"Yes, seriously," he shrugged. "You already have enough of a strain on your back. Just let me carry stuff."

"Well, if you insist," she chirped in a mocking falsetto and started picking up plastic bags off of the floor. Kneeling wasn't hard. Getting back up was another story. She was winded within a minute. At least Luke was staying in one spot. He was very sedentary these past few weeks. Will told her that this was completely normal, as he was running out of room.

Percy came back. "I put the crib in our room. We can set it up in there unless you want to move it."

"No, that's fine," she sat down and took a rest. "I think we should keep him with us for the first year or so, then put him somewhere upstairs."

"Sounds good to me," he nodded and tried to hug her at an incredibly awkward angle. "I love you."

"I love you too," she squirmed to find a better angle. She wished he was kneeling or something so her face wasn't pressed against his sternum. "Gods, I miss binge drinking coffee."

Percy choked in a fit of laughter. "That was kind of random, wasn't it?" He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. When you get it back, you're gonna need it."

"I can't wait," she mumbled. "I really am tired of being pregnant, it's not even funny."

"I understand."

"I hope Cindy and Sorin are okay."

"I doubt they've even left the state yet," he released her and opened the refrigerator. "How about I make dinner?"

Oh. He was trying not to think about them. Was he worried or ashamed? She'd humour him for now and discuss it later.

"Sure, that sounds great," she relaxed in her chair. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna eat?" He scanned the contents of the fridge.

"I don't care," she closed her eyes.

"That doesn't help!" He protested. "I'm just gonna make spaghetti then."

"Okay."

Annabeth watched him take a box of spiral pasta out of the cabinet.

"Percy, that's not spaghetti."

"Oh, whatever!" He slammed the box on the counter. "It's Italian and the sauce is red!"

"But you wouldn't serve it with the same-"

"Do you want it or not?" He set a pot of water on the stove.

"Yes, that's fine," she grumbled.

"Gods, nothing's ever good enough for you," he whined in a mocking tone and turned the stove on, then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, you're right," she leaned over and started to massage his shoulders. She frowned. "You need to see a chiropractor or something. You're all tensed up and misaligned."

"It's been like that for a few days," he mumbled and winced when she probed under his shoulder blade.

"Wait, I think I can fix it," she started to bear down.

He squirmed. "You're gonna paralyse me!"

"I am _not_ , quit whining. I've done this for Piper and Frank a few times. They're not paralysed."

"You never know when you could become a statistic."

"Hold still or I _will_ paralyse you!"

"Yes, ma'am."


	59. Chapter 59

[A/N: if you're an old reader who came back to a few chapters, you may've noticed a little change. I've made an update to conform to a canon revelation. Tiny Magnus Chase spoiler. =)]

Winter clothing in California became summer clothing in New York. Annabeth was never really partial to wearing dresses as everyday outfits, but now they were a blessing.

Estelle immediately climbed into Annabeth's lap and tried to engulf Luke. She was amazed at how big he had gotten, and demanded an explanation. This just made her more impatient than ever. She hooted with glee every time she felt him move. At least Estelle was having fun.

Percy told her he was sorry that they'd missed her birthday, but they packed her a present. She spent the rest of the day preoccupied with a remote control dinosaur.

While Percy and Paul spoke in the living room, the first thing Sally did was pull out an old storage bin of baby clothes and dug through them for Annabeth to see. She held up a pale green and white onesie patterned with little yellow ducks and imagined that Percy once wore it. She surppressed the giggles. She definetly wanted to keep that one.

"Sally, thank you," she continued looking through the clothes. "This really means a lot."

"It's no problem, I'll never use them now," Sally shrugged and sorted with her. "When was your due date, again?"

"Uh, towards the end of July."

"Oh, that's less than a month from now," she beamed. "You should be excited!"

"I _am_."

She really was, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy to glow like she should've. She like she didn't have the energy to do a whole lot of anything.

"So, are you having any cravings?" Sally asked. "I was told you eat a lot of salty or oily food."

"Yeah, I actually like to eat lemons, now, though. I've never done that before."

"I've never heard of anyone craving lemons," she giggled. "Do you just eat them by themselves?"

"Yep. I slice them up and eat them like oranges."

"Now, that is something else. Whatever works for you. Better be mindful of the toll it could take on your teeth. I guess you'll be out of work for a while," Sally looked through another container.

If Sally was someone less familiar, Annabeth would be miffed at all of these proddings and questions. But now, she welcomed it. She kind of appreciated that someone was looking out for her.

"Yeah. And just as construction starts back up. How convenient," she almost squealed when she pulled out a tiny pair of fuzzy white socks.

"Suppose you find a way to work on weekends."

There was an idea, but how could she feed her baby? The best option was for her to stay home. Not like she hadn't grown accustomed to that in winter, anyway. When she lived alone, she had to get a second job during those months.

"I guess I'm not necessarily eager to go back to work," she chuckled awkwardly. "I still get paid for submitting designs from home."

"Well, wait another year, and you'll be completely free in the summer!"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Ooh, this was my favourite!" Sally picked up a bright blue onesie with a panda on it.

Annabeth couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. The sheer hilarity of how adorable it was was too much, apparently.

"So, how much of this are you willing to part with?" She wanted to know her limitations.

"You can have all of it," Sally waved a dismissive hand at the container full of clothes. "I'm sure it'll be more useful to you. It just takes up space here."

"You don't wanna hold onto it?"

"No point. That's what baby pictures are for. It's not doing anything, sitting in these bins. Besides, it's the least I can do."

Sally was so practical, and so giving. How could anyone not love her?

"See, this is so cute!" Sally held up a little yellow dress printed with daisies.

"Well, I don't think I'll be needing that," Annabeth smirked.

"Hey, you never know," she smiled. "Maybe someday."

"Uh, yeah, maybe," her heart raced at the thought. Wasn't it a little early?

Luke didn't move much, but when he did, it was the truth.

"Luke's trying to kill me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"He's just saying 'Hello!'"

"I think there are less destructive ways of doing so," she gasped.

"I bet you're excited now!" She said with a grin.

Annabeth laughed heartily, making her midsection hurt even more. "I can't wait," she croaked.

"Well, now that we've gone through some clothes," Sally stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Great! I'll make us all some dinner!" She kissed Annabeth on the forehead and left the room.

"Do you need help?" She called to her.

"Actually, that'd be nice, thank you!"

She waited for Luke to settle down first. With practice, getting up would be easier. In theory. Annabeth exhausted the last of her strength in order to pry herself off of the floor. She stumbled and waited for the neon splotches to dance their way out of her vision, then followed after her mother-in-law.

Percy tried to talk to his sister, but she was either fixated on her dinosaur, or interrogating Annabeth. She was so spellbound by the idea of being an aunt. She wanted to know _everything_ , and thought it was totally unfair that she had to wait to see Luke. Paul told Estelle to give Annabeth room to breathe. _Then_ she talked to Percy.

They left rather late in the day, but the summer sun was just starting to set. And as surely as New York never sleeps, the main streets and sidewalk were as crowded as ever.

Their luggage gave the indication of newcomers, but Percy's laidback and confident demeanour while navigating served as a reminder that this was his city.

The key to not getting swallowed up by the masses was to walk with a purpose. Percy held Annabeth's hand "so that she wouldn't disappear."

"Are we staying in the cabin again?" Annabeth's struggled to pull her suitcase over a sidewalk crack, almost running over someone's toes.

"Oh, gods, no," Percy shook his head. "That bed almost killed me. I can't imagine what it'd do to you. I'm gonna see if there's any room at Camp. Cabin is a last resort."

"There should be room," she maneuvered through the moving maze of pedestrians. "I think Piper and Jason are staying for the summer. Can you believe Nicholas is almost a year old?"

"Nope," he grinned. "He was so tiny when I last saw him. Man, I haven't seen Jason or Piper in weeks."

"I see Piper sometimes," she wiped her brow. "I was with her when Catherine first assaulted me."

"Yeah, I remember," He didn't sound happy.

He managed to flag down a cab once they'd finally gotten to a relatively clear little island.

Like always, the cabbie was confused by them insisting to be dropped off in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. What he didn't know is that beyond the treeline led to Halfblood Hill.

[A/N: are you as impatient as Estelle?]


	60. Chapter 60

[A/N: this chapter was so long, I was tempted to cut it in half! =) Enjoy!]

Annabeth's favourite pastime during the afternoons at camp was to read a good book with her bare feet in the water. She spent most of her time outside these past few weeks, and had blown through four books. Ironically, she spent more time in the sun here than in California. The canoe lake brought back beautiful memories.

She might've had to get up soon. She kept getting jabbing pains no matter how she readjusted herself. The aches would come and go.

Piper had taken Nicholas into the lake with her. He babbled and shrieked with delight as she lifted him up in the air like a chubby, blond superman in green trunks. He held out his little arms as if he was truly flying (He just might be able to someday.)

By next summer, Luke would be big enough for Annabeth to bring him into the water. That was something to look forward to.

She relaxed under the shade of a floppy straw hat as she watched campers take their canoes into the lake. Two canoes in the center seemed to be at war. It reached a climax when the opposing sides started smacking each other into the water with their paddles, much to the annoyance of resident nymphs. The campers who fell in came up cursing like true sailors, trying to tip the enemy canoes. The nymphs angrily fled the scene to find quieter spots.

Jason was with Piper and Nicholas for the first hour or so, doting on both of them. He and Annabeth made small talk about current events. Now, he was probably hanging out with Percy and/or Leo. The three men were practically inseparable. She hadn't seen them talk in quite some time, so she didn't mind. Heck, maybe Percy was tired of being around her all of the time.

Piper waded up to the dock with Nicholas in tow. "You coming in?" She poked Annabeth's foot.

"I might not be able to get back out," Annabeth grinned. "You two seem to be having fun, though."

"Oh, Nicholas loves water!" She kissed his fuzzy head. "He loves it when I give him a bath. I hope he doesn't accidentally electrocute me one of these days. He's starting to throw off sparks sometimes!"

"He's gonna be really powerful," she held her page down in the wind. "Someone's gonna have to teach him to control that."

"I wouldn't know," she shrugged and made goofy faces at Nicholas, who played with the yellow feather in her braid.

Piper wore shorts and an orange crop top that showed her midriff. A faint line under her belly button peeked out above the water, reminiscent of a cesarean. She wore it proudly. It was her favourite battle scar.

The breeze really picked up. Annabeth had to pull her light grey sun dress down over her knees.

"You know, water makes you more susceptible to sunburns," Annabeth pointed out. "You ought to cover up your head or put on some sunscreen."

Piper stuck her tongue out. "I don't get burned, remember? I just tan."

Her unblemished, dark tawny skin was evidence.

Annabeth, on the other hand, now had freckles covering her arms and face from falling asleep outside once. Some went away, but some were there to stay. Some were very dark, but some hardly showed up at all. She wasn't sure how she felt about them. Percy liked to touch them.

"Well, good for you," she stuck her own tongue out back at her.

"Hey, could you watch Nick-Nick for a minute?" She kissed the baby on the cheek and held him out to her. "I'll be back."

"Of course," she reached out.

Nicholas roared at Annabeth.

She roared back and scooped him into her lap.

Piper just giggled, put her flip flops back on, and sauntered away.

He was a feisty little thing. She had to hold him down to keep him from tumbling into the water. Maybe if she scooted a little farther from the edge.

She wasn't sure Nicholas liked her. He kept yelling in her face and pummeling her, and tried to steal her reading glasses. Cuddling him and singing to him didn't help. She hoped he'd knock it off before Lukas started fighting back. She was already feeling sharp pains in her pelvic floor.

Canoeing teenagers paddled by, cooing at Nicholas or telling Annabeth that she was positively glowing. Just one of many things people feel obligated to tell pregnant women. The "glow" was simply excess hormones producing more oil on the skin, and there was nothing beautiful about her face breaking out every week (Percy disagreed. He told her to embrace every part of the process. Easy for him to say.)

Between Lukas and Nicholas, this wrestling match was getting to be too much. Maybe if Annabeth played with him, he'd be content and calm down. She held up her arms in anticipation of his attacks. He squealed pounded her hands with his pudgy fists.

Now she couldn't read and watch him at the same time. She quickly marked her page and set the book down next to her.

For a moment, he seemed to be getting tired. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and buried his face in her bosom. He soon picked up his head for round two.

"Oh, back for more, I see!" She snarled playfully and grabbed his hands. She was actually having fun.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled in challenge and tried to free himself.

"AHH-ack!" Annabeth's returned battle cry was cut short by another blow to her womb. She doubled over and tried to steady herself. It passed quickly.

Nicholas was still on a warpath. He whined and shook her hands to get her attention.

"Sorry, Nick-sweetie," she gasped and assumed a defensive position.

"Hey, Annabeth!" A canoe stopped in front of them. Some of the campers were still soaked from the tactical baptism. Carson was in this canoe. He smiled sweetly and waved at her.

"Hello!" She tried to turn her attention to them without being blindsided by Nicholas. That boy could hit _hard_.

"Do you wanna come into the canoe with us?" One girl offered.

"Nah, I might capsize it," Annabeth laughed at her own self deprecating joke. "No thank you, honey, I have to watch this little Roman."

Another jab from inside caught her by surprise. This one was a little lower. They started to feel less and less like kicks.

"Are you okay?" One of the kids stood up in the canoe, prompting his friends to cuss at him as it wobbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she groaned and struggled to her feet. She felt something pop when she stood upright. Nicholas was roaring like a highlander and headbutting her legs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she glanced down at the water running down her leg. Her blood ran cold. " _No,"_ she tried to pick up Nicholas, but a horrible throbbing threatened to bring her to her knees. She almost fell off the dock. Campers yelped.

"Oh, gods," the young man lept onto the dock and hooked his hands under her arms as if meaning to hold her up. The rest of them piled out and completely abandoned their vessel.

Nicholas hollered and stamped his feet at the commotion. The poor baby was being neglected.

"Somebody," Annabeth pointed at him. "Take him to Jason or Piper."

"I got him," one girl hoisted Nicholas up and carried him screaming towards the rest of the camp.

"What do you want us to do, then?" Carson came up and stroked her head.

The other kids formed a tight ring around her, and she hated it.

"All of you just go," she waved them off. "Tell someone. Do something."

One of them frowned. "But-"

"GO _AWAY!"_ she bellowed as a contraction punched her in the gut.

The campers tripped over each other to escape. She almost felt bad for screaming at them.

Her glasses had fallen off, but she no longer cared.

She fought down a wave of nauseating pain and looked up to see the blurry face of a pale blond guy peering down at her.

"Carson, you're still here?" She groaned.

He grinned. "Told ya, Miss Annabeth. You're kin. An' we stick together. I'm gonna stay here 'til ya get help."

Annabeth would've been absolutely touched, had her focus not narrowed down to the agony. She tried to express her gratitude, but she could only make strained squeaks. She had to wait before she could speak again.

"We should go ahead and go to the others while I can still walk," she gasped and bit through the pain. "We'll have to get there anyway."

"I suppose you're right," he hooked his arm around her waist and tried to support her, and the two of them trudged away from the lake.

The woods seemed to have gone completely silent. The stillness was jarring.

Annabeth surged forward slowly, still bare footed, with her arms over her belly. Sweat poured down her face already.

Her brief moment of peace left her. She cried out and stooped down into the fetal position. She wanted to stay there and not move.

"No, you don't," Carson tried to pull her to her feet. "Don't give up now, lamb. We're almost there."

She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. She continued onward without protest.

Carson may've been taller than Annabeth, but she was still twice his size. He couldn't hold her up forever. His own movements became sluggish and tired. The path seemed to grow exponentially.

He stumbled and almost dropped her, but she was able to catch herself. He stopped and looked around desperately.

"Please," he called out into deafening silence. "Help us."

Wood nymphs emerged from behind trees and took Annabeth from him. They didn't stray too far from their trees, passing her among eachother as they advanced. Carson walked in front of them, looking back occasionally.

The nymphs wiped her face and murmured encouragement to her as she pressed on.

The pain was almost unbearable. They walked for an eternity. It seemed as if there was no end in sight.

"Move! _Clear out_!" Carson shouted at the campers who had gathered to see.

"Make room!" He commanded with smiting authority. The masses parted without question.

They were close to the infirmary. A large group came forward to meet them halfway.

By the time they reached them, Annabeth's already clouded vision doubled from the pain. She refused to take one step further. She sunk to her haunches and took laboured breaths.

"Easy, my child," Chiron's voice washed over her like Eucalyptus oil. "Steady, now." He leaned down and helped her to her feet.

Piper tore through the crowd and came to her side, apologising profusely, saying she wouldn't have left her alone if she had knew. She couldn't have known. It wasn't her fault.

On the outside, she was suffering, but despite the agony, there was warmth in her soul. She knew she was going to meet her first child.

Upon the advent of another person, the crowd parted at once.

Annabeth threw herself onto the new arrival and sank into his embrace.

She was seized by familiar hands and kissed fiercely on the forehead. She held herself up at arms length and focused her eyes on this beautiful figure. Her husband. The father of her son.

A tremendous pain shot straight through her. She cried out, and was caught as her knees buckled. She was guided towards the infirmary, practically carried.

"This is it. Are you ready?"


	61. Chapter 61

[A/N: quick note to mollify a guest: this was NOT early labour. She was said to be due in a month when she visited Sally, and it says at the beginning of the last chapter that they've been there for several weeks. Anyway, shall we? =)]

Percy was so flustered, he'd probably tripped over everything in his path.

He caught wind of the situation when he saw a herd of children burst out of the treeline, led by a girl carrying Jason and Piper's fussing son. He knew Piper was busy and had left Nicholas with Annabeth, so where was she?

Half of the mob ran screaming incoherently into the Big House and some cabins, and dragged the inhabitants out by their shirts, pointing frantically.

Nicholas was handed off to Jason, who went to find Piper.

Two kids ran up to Percy, desperately clinging to him and shaking him, trying to take him somewhere, speaking two very different things at the exact same time. He was able to make out four words: Annabeth, lake, pain, baby.

A million thoughts. A myriad of emotions looking for an exit. He was on the verge of panic. He was so happy, so happy! So excited! But was Annabeth okay? Was Lukas okay? Could something have gone wrong already?

Through a gathering of people, Percy saw Annabeth emerge from the trees, apparently having lost her glasses. She was leaning against a fair-haired boy that he recognised as one of her brothers. What was his name? Casey?

Fortunately, the crowd parted immediately upon his arrival.

His first priority was to soothe her.

Annabeth adamantly refused to walk any further. She had to be carried.

The camp had only ever been in this situation once before, awaiting the birth of Chuck Hedge, a young satyr who was almost nine years old (four and a half for a satyr, of course.)

Will Solace emerged to meet them and swatted everyone away as he ran ahead of them to keep doors open. He called to people inside with them. He commanded campers with a wave of his hand, akin to a choir director.

He was one of the most laidback people one could ever meet. But when he was serious, he was _serious_.

Nico had been hiding out in the infirmary up until then, but as soon as he saw them come running inside, he put two and two together and bolted. Will called after him and asked him to keep everyone else out.

Annabeth was lowered onto an empty bunk, writhing and breathing heavily.

Will knelt next to her. "Annabeth, no jewelry. Take your rings off."

"Why?" She wheezed.

He pointed at her hands. "If we need to put you on an IV, your hands could swell and those would cut off circulation. You can put them back on after this is over."

"Give them to me," Percy held out his hand.

With much effort, she removed the ring that Cindy gave her. Her wedding ring needed to be pried off with her teeth. She placed them in his outstretched hand, and he strung them onto his necklace for safekeeping.

Will smiled at Percy. "You oughta pull up a chair or something. We'll be here for quite a while."

"Right, of course," he brought a side chair closer to the bunk and sat flush with Annabeth.

There was a light tapping at the door.

" _Di immortales,_ what?!" Will shot up and swung the door open.

Percy could barely hear the voice through the door, but Will's expression quickly softened. A thin, pale hand reached gingerly into the room, holding a pair of rimless, rectangular glasses. He took the glasses, thanked him and came back.

"These yours?" Will held the glasses out to Annabeth.

Her response was delayed. "Yes," she fumbled with them and shakily put them back on. "Thank you," she looked at Percy and broke into a painful grin. "Ah, fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed," he kissed the top of her head and cradled her shoulders.

"Okay, Annabeth, listen to me," Will sat down on a short stool next to the bunk. "I need you to help me time your contractions, got that?"

"Ye-AH!" Annabeth's answer was cut short.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Percy came close and hooked his arm around her.

She let out a horrible groan and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Alright, now we start counting," Will tapped his watch.

Annabeth did not seem up for counting.

She screamed obscenities at Will when he told her to breathe a certain way.

She screamed obscenities at Percy when he told her to breathe, period.

She wasn't even at the worst of it yet, but her eyes were full of determination. Percy kept her busy between contractions by trying to talk to her. Annabeth told Percy to breathe easily, that everything was okay, and it'd be over soon, and they'd see Lukas.

Whoever was in charge of handing out the scripts needed to be fired, because those were _his_ lines.

It seemed to be an eternity of counting and waiting. Percy wasn't sure how long they were in there, but the sky was turning purple as the sun touched the horizon.

Will commanded an attending assistant to turn the lights on and come to his side.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked her. "We've been in here a few hours."

A few _hours?_

"Water," she rasped. "I need water."

"That's all?" He asked. "Water?"

"What did I just say?" She seethed as if she was going to bite his face off.

"Annabeth, it's not his fault," Percy rubbed her back.

"Shut up," she ordered him.

She was given a glass of water, which she drained in seconds. The assistant left a pitcher on the side table. They got her to eat tiny bits once they'd told her that food might make her feel better.

Percy thought sitting in a waiting room was stressful. Here, it was a thousand times more intense. Unimaginably so. He himself was breaking into a cold sweat.

He'd been a partial witness to this process before, but this was entirely different. He was witnessing actual birth.

Of _his_ child.

He was truly ecstatic. This was his life dream.

Now it was completely dark out. Torchlight burned outside, like lightning bugs.

Most of the camp activities went as planned, except the evening war games were canceled. Any injuries would have had to be brought to the infirmary, and Will wanted space and privacy. Chiron demanded to be updated immediately after it was over.

Perhaps Percy should've felt bad that the campers were missing their war games. Except he didn't. In fact, he couldn't care less. To him, nothing existed outside these walls. Nothing else mattered.

She now had less than a minute of free time between contractions.

"Now, Annabeth, do precisely as I say," Will spoke loudly. "You need to push and stop exactly as I tell you to. Not one second before or after, alright?"

She answered with a nod and a pitiful squeak between breaths.

"Stand by," he ordered. "Make sure you're breathing through it."

Now Percy could do his part. He pulled Annabeth as close as possible and made sure she was holding his hand.

She suddenly tensed and cried out.

"Okay, now!"

Her breath came as a crackling whistle. Percy winced at her cries.

"That's enough," Will held up one hand.

She went limp, savoring her moment of rest. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Again, now."

She strained and squirmed.

Will's assistant backed away. She ran to the other end of the room and threw up.

Percy felt mildly offended.

"You're no good!" Will barked at her. "If you can't handle it, clean this up and get me someone else!"

The young woman fled and was replaced by one of his siblings.

The process continued. It became as clockwork.

"Wait, stop, _stop_!" Will threw his hands up.

Annabeth's face contorted. "What?" She tried to lean forward. "What, what's going on?"

"It's fine," his voice became soft and reassuring. "I can't tell for sure yet, but I think the cord's wrapped around his neck." He reached down.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Is he okay?" Percy squeezed her hand.

"Yes, it's alright, I'm gonna free him," he hunched over and squinted hard. He looked agitated and mumbled something that Percy couldn't understand. Was he singing?

"It's alright, buddy," he murmured. "I'm gonna help you."

Annabeth whimpered and buried her face into his shirt. He stroked her head, trying to reassure her, but his own heart had climbed into his throat.

They waited in thick tension. Percy prayed to every deity that came to mind. Mostly Apollo. Especially Apollo. He was even tempted to pray to Hera.

The room was silent except for Annabeth's shallow, laboured breathing.

She squirmed in discomfort. She was asked to be still.

"Alright, it's fine now. I got him."

All three of them sighed with relief.

Annabeth's relief was short-lived. She crushed Percy's hand and yelled, cussing like a sailor.

"You're almost done," Will promised.

In a way, Percy envied her. He had never seen someone in so much pain, yet so happy about their situation. It was something he'd probably never have, but he felt proud and privileged to witness it. Women were truly powerful beings.

He watched in awe of Annabeth's greatest show of strength.

"Okay, Annabeth, this is really gonna suck," Will looked up and met her eyes. "You're gonna have to push as hard as you can."

Percy wiped her face with a cold cloth and whispered encouraging words.

"Now!"

Annabeth screamed so loudly, it made Percy's chest hurt. Her face was soaked in sweat faster than he could wipe it off.

"Great, that's great!" Will grinned and wiped his face on his sleeve. "It's almost over!"

Percy strained to see from where he was sitting.

She was still moaning in agony through gritted teeth.

"Again," he ordered. "Push hard!"

She put her back into it, and huffed and cried. Percy's hand had just enough sensation left to feel Annabeth's nails digging into it. His fingers were purple.

"You did it," Percy whispered. "You're almost finished!"

"I HATE YOU!" She shrieked in his face.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Just breathe through it. It'll pass."

She curled up against him, writhing, wracked with strangled, retching sobs of effort.

"You did it, Annabeth!" Will laughed. "One more time! Here he comes!"

Annabeth scrunched up and gave it her all. She lurched forward. Percy watched every ounce of energy leave her in one piercing wail.

He leaned close to her, expectantly. This was it. His heart raced.

"That's it, that's all there is," Will sighed. "You did it."

She swallowed hard and threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. Her work was over.

"Oh, Annabeth," Will beamed. "He's beautiful." He peered down in anticipation. His face was ghostly.

Percy's heart melted when he heard what could only be described as the tiniest cry ever.

He gasped and tried to stand up, only to fall out of his chair. He'd been sitting mostly immobile for so long, his legs had stopped working. Undeterred and nearly delirious, he scrambled to right himself and leaned forward as far as he could until he found the source of the sweet song.

Percy saw his son in 3D for the first time.


	62. Chapter 62

Percy clamped his hands over his mouth and made a strange mixture of laughing, sobbing, and choking. It took him a minute before he could form coherent thoughts. He laughed so hard, tears poured down his face.

He was so tired, his eyelids felt like lead, but he was far too excited to sleep.

"Annabeth! I love you!" He gasped and gestured frantically. "Annabeth, look at him! Look! He's beautiful! Our son!" He wheezed.

Annabeth was shaken from her stupor. Her anguish was no more. She sat up, and her face transformed.

Lukas Frederick Jackson scrunched his rosy little face and cried out as Will gently rubbed him down with a soft cloth and sang to him. He examined him very closely.

Wiped clean, he had a full head of dark hair. His little head was bruised from his entrance into the world, and he was covered in fuzz. He had yet to open his eyes.

Percy reached a hand out and brushed his fingers over him, to see if he was actually real.

"Let me see him!" Annabeth demanded weakly, holding her arms out. "Give him to me!"

"Yes, ma'am," Will carefully passed him to Percy, who nuzzled and kissed him before presenting him to her.

"Oh, look at you!" Annabeth swooned and brought him to her bosom. "Look at you!"

Reunited with his mother, he was no longer crying. Slowly, he opened his eyes. In the dim light, they seemed to shift between navy blue and slate grey.

He reached his arms out and pawed at his surroundings. His fingers curled around the coral pendant on her necklace.

Percy sat on the edge of the bed and engulfed his family. Again, he tenderly brushed his fingers over his child. Lukas trilled softly and reached for his hand. He grasped Percy's finger and tugged weakly. It took everything he had to keep himself from turning to mush.

Will cleared his throat.

Oh, yeah. Will was there, too.

"So, you both appear to be fine," he tapped his clipboard. "He's very healthy from what I can tell, though in about an hour, I'd like to run some tests. You ought to try feeding him pretty soon," he backed towards the door. "For now, I think you guys need some time alone. And so do I," he burst through the door, letting it shut behind him.

Birds were singing outside, and the sky was illuminated in blue, which meant they were in there for at least twelve hours.

Annabeth was a mixture of half-dead and bursting with life. Sweat had plastered her hair to her forehead. Her eyes were droopy and her head lolled. And yet her exhaustion was worn triumphantly. She looked excited, and very pleased with herself. And very beautiful.

Lukas, on the other hand, was alert and very curious. He stared at everything with weak eyes full of wonder, hanging his tiny mouth open at the amazement of being born.

Percy managed to tear his eyes away from Lukas and noticed that the replacement assistant was still lurking awkwardly in the corner.

Percy coughed. "Um, hey." He kinda wanted him to go away.

"Oh," the assistant stirred. "I'm Sal. I'm here to assist if you need any help."

"Uh, we'll call you, thanks."

"My pleasure," Sal nodded and stood there for a moment. Then he shifted nervously. "Oh, um, I'll just..." he gestured to the door and stepped out.

Now they were completely alone.

Lukas had closed his eyes again, giving his newfound sense a rest. He was now curled up, trying to seek refuge pressed against Annabeth's bare skin. It seemed the outside world was just too much for him.

Yeah, Percy couldn't blame him.

Annabeth looked as if she was struggling to keep from nodding off.

"I bet you really need some sleep," Percy kissed her temple.

"We should get to know each other before I pass out on him," she ran a finger over his little nose. "I should probably feed him pretty soon, too."

"Do you want something to eat?" He tried to brush her hair away from her face. "You're gonna need it."

"What time is it?" She looked up. "It's probably around time for breakfast. Do you think you could bring me something from the pavilion?"

"Yes, anything you want," Percy stood up dutifully and stretched. "But I get to hold him while you eat." He was more than willing to fetch anything they needed, but he also didn't want to leave them. He ached at being separated from his son so soon, even if only for a moment.

"Okay, but you should probably eat, too," Annabeth called after him. Lukas winced at her raised voice.

"Yeah, maybe," he quietly shut the door behind him.

He had to stand still as his eyes adjusted to the mid morning sun. He watched as the campers were all shuffling towards the dining pavilion.

Arrival was a bit of a shock. Kids he walked by beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder. He was the center of attention. He was a little embarrassed, but also tempted to boast and strut around proudly. He wouldn't be staying. He took two plates and left.

Percy opted to wolf down his breakfast on the way back so he could hold his son as soon as possible. He hoped he hadn't wasted too much time. It felt like a long walk.

He pushed the door open as quietly as he could, hoping it wouldn't creak and spook Lukas. Sunlight poured into the room upon opening the door. He walked to the end of the infirmary where they were.

"Hey, I'm back," Percy spoke softly. "I got you - oh, you're already feeding him."

"Yep," she answered without looking up.

What a cheap trick. She probably only started feeding him then so that she could hold him longer.

Percy set the plate of food on the side table and sat back down next to them. As disappointed as he was at having to wait even more, watching Lukas eat was spellbinding.

He was having a hard time, but Annabeth was patient with him, murmuring and singing. He clamped a tiny hand on her necklace.

Percy hooked his chin onto her shoulder and watched. Annabeth was straining to keep her eyes open, but focused on the task at hand.

Eventually, Lukas didn't seem hungry any more, as he'd gone limp and appeared to be falling asleep.

"I'm not really sure how to burp a newborn," Annabeth admitted.

"I do! I can do it!" Percy volunteered with outstretched hands. "You just eat and rest up a little."

She hesitated for a moment. "Alright, here he comes," she held him out very carefully.

Percy took Lukas and rested him on his shoulder, crooning softly and taking great care in rubbing his back, using only three fingers. "He's a lot smaller than Estelle was. She was almost ten pounds."

"Yeah, he's tiny," Annabeth nodded, leaned back, eating her breakfast. "Probably about six pounds."

Small as he was, he intimidated Percy. Estelle was much bigger. Percy had no trouble holding her. He quickly got over his fear. But Lukas was so tiny, and Percy had shovels for hands. He was responsible for him, and he was afraid.

And yet this didn't stop him from holding him.

Annabeth had almost finished eating and was starting to nod off.

It seemed Percy's whole family was falling asleep around him.

He looked down at Lukas and watched him sleep. He slept with his arms crossed over his chest, just like Annabeth. "Y'know he doesn't seem like a Lukas anymore," he decided.

"I'm not changing it. That's what I'm used to calling him," she reclined in the infirmary bed.

"But it seems so awkward. Like I'm misnaming him."

"You're not misnaming him if that's the name we agreed on. Maybe just call him Luke."

"Luke?" He squinted. "Yeah, that's okay." He placed a finger on Luke's chest. His hands reflexively curled around his finger. He silently thanked him for not crying. Perhaps he had earned his trust.

There was a very light tapping at the door. Will stepped quietly into the room, waking Annabeth from half-sleep.

"Hey, guys," he looked a lot more loosened up now. "I just need to run a few tests on Lukas and see how he's doing. It won't take too long."

"Alright, then," of course Percy had to hand him off already. "I wanna see what you're doing."

"These tests are perfectly safe," Will assured him. "But I suppose you can come if you want."

Annabeth, in her groggy state, seemed unsure of what was happening. She tried to protest as Percy surrendered Lukas to the doctor, who started to leave. Percy held up a placating hand and followed Will.

"I can't do all the tests I want here," Will admitted. "You need to take him to me the moment you get back to Rome."

"Okay," Percy made note.

He watched as baby Luke was laid down on a table, given eye drops, and prodded at. He took vitals and scribbled on his clipboard.

"He seems just fine. I'd like to test his blood, but I can't do anything with needles here."

" _Needles_?" The hairs on Percy's arms stood up.

"Again, it's perfectly safe," Will handed his son back to him. "Just remember that you have an appointment scheduled for when you go back."

"Right, thanks. Thank you, Will."

"Just doing my job," he walked back out.

Percy brought Luke back over to Annabeth. "Anna-"

She was sleeping, with her head hanging off of the pillow.

He was surprised. Maybe she simply could not keep her eyes open any longer.

Luke squirmed and started to fuss without her. Percy tried nuzzling him and humming a familiar melody. It took a little time, but he started to calm back down and relax.

Apparently Lukas was a fan of The Doors. They'd get along just fine.

Percy kept rocking him and whispering to him, but now he himself was succumbing to his own fatigue. He could hear his joints creaking and groaning under his weight. He held out for as long as he could, making certain that Luke wouldn't wake up feeling abandoned, but he also knew it'd be dangerous to fall asleep in a folding chair with a baby.

He carefully placed him belly-down on Annabeth's bare chest and made sure he was bundled up, tenderly stroking his head. He immediately curled up and dozed contently.

As for Annabeth, he covered her face in kisses for her hard work. Had she not been sleeping like a rock, she might've protested.

This was going to trash their whole sleep cycle, but he didn't really care.

Percy tried his best to get comfortable in his metal folding chair. He was gonna have that talk with Will about better chairs. He almost preferred the pullout mattress from the old beach cabin. Nonetheless, he eventually found a mostly agreeable position. Not like he hadn't slept wedged into the worst possible places before.

He kept careful watch over the two until his eyes betrayed him.


	63. Chapter 63

Annabeth didn't remember falling asleep. When she opened her eyes, it took her quite a while to get her bearings. She was in Camp Halfblood's infirmary, with her newborn son sleeping on her chest.

Percy was awkwardly draped over the side chair, sleeping fitfully. It couldn't have been comfortable. Annabeth thought about asking someone to get him a better chair.

She hadn't intended to sleep. She wanted to make Lukas feel safe after being prodded and tested, and she wanted to know exactly what Will was doing. But Percy seemed at ease, so she decided there was nothing to worry about.

Annabeth still ached from roughly twelve hours of labour. She remembered every minute of it, and looked back on it with surprisingly pleasant memories. Percy had really shown his true colours that day. The reasons she'd married him and chosen him as the father of her children.

Children...

It'd mostly likely been a few hours. Was Lukas hungry again? He hadn't woken up yet, but it'd be cruel to make him wait until he started crying. She lifted him into her arms and propped herself up on several pillows.

"Lukas," she whispered. "Luke, are you hungry?"

He stirred lightly in response to her voice. She wondered what she sounded like to him. Was it like soothing music?

She managed to get him fed with gentle coaxing and much persistence. He had really taken a liking to her camp necklace. Maybe he just needed something to latch onto.

Annabeth did not know as much about babies as she felt like she should've. Was it bad if he didn't sleep like an angel after being fed? He wasn't going to sleep, but he wouldn't nurse any longer either.

Perhaps he was feeling adventurous and wanted to become familiar with his surroundings. She would have to take him on a walk later. The fresh air would do him some good, and she really needed to leave that bed.

They were alone in the infirmary. Besides Will, no one had come in, but she caught a few kids peeking in the door window at them, grinning and talking loudly.

Annabeth felt sort of touched that they had come to check on her.

This didn't stop her from giving them piercing death glares and shooing them away. She didn't want them scaring Lukas.

Percy squirmed in his sleep with a pained look on his face. He looked tense and bent out of shape. Maybe she could wake him up and get him to move into one of the beds nearby?

"Percy?" She leaned over and shook his knee. His head lolled and he frowned in his sleep.

"Percy. Wake up."

This time, he took a deep breath in and out through his nose before fluttering his eyes open.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes, sounding confused. "What, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Annabeth laid back down. "But should you be sleeping in that chair like that?"

"I suppose it's as good a place as any," he sat up and winced as he stretched.

"Are you still tired? I can't imagine y-"

The doors swung open as charging bodies crashed through. A female camper was being carried in on a stretcher. She couldn't see details, but there was a lot of blood.

Lukas recoiled and whimpered at the disturbance, hiding his face in raised fists.  
Annabeth hugged him to her chest and coddled him as Percy rose from his chair like an old man.

"What happened?" He stood over Annabeth and crying Lukas.

"Someone wasn't paying attention during training," a healer threw on rubber gloves as the girl was lowered onto the bunk.

A boy of about thirteen stood trembling in the threshold, on the verge of tears.

"I-I- we were training in the arena, and she was distracted," he stammered. "I didn't mean to stab her so badly. I-I don't even know her. Is she going to be okay?"

"Most likely," the healer promised.

Luke was showing off just what he could do with that brand new set of pipes.

"You guys might wanna move to some place quieter," Will called to them, up to his wrists in blood.

Annabeth interpreted it as, "take that thing somewhere else so we can work."

"Right," Percy's expression softened. "Hey, I'm sure your buddy's gonna be just fine," he said to the young man. "These guys know what they're doing."

The kid nodded, but looked unsure. Annabeth couldn't imagine how terrible he probably felt. Of course, accidents happened when kids played around.

"We should go and give them some room," Percy looked back at the two of them. "Can you walk?"

"I should think so," she carefully held out one arm for help.

"Just thought you might be too sore," he took her hand and pulled her up slowly. "Take your time."

"My legs haven't stopped working yet," though she stumbled a little.

The poor boy was so distressed, Annabeth squeezed his shoulder on the way out.

"So where are we going?" She made further attempts to mollify Luke, with one arm hooked onto Percy's as a guide. "Maybe the Big House?"

"Oh, no, no," he sneered. "Mr. D might terrorise Luke. I'd like to wait until he isn't as agitated. We're just gonna stay in my old cabin so he can have some peace."

"That's fine," she stepped over a rogue marble slab that had broken and shifted. "Still empty?"

"Yep."

Indeed it was, exactly how it was left. Most of the bunks had most likely never been used before. At least not anywhere near Annabeth's lifetime.

Percy lied down and stretched out on his old bunk. "Here, come lay down," he patted the space next to him and closed his eyes.

Annabeth slowly lowered herself down and reclined against Percy's chest. Lukas was no longer crying. She laid him down on Percy, much to his apparent surprise, as his eyes shot right open. Luke immediately curled up and went to sleep on him.

"I think he likes you," she smiled and stroked her son's head.

"How 'bout that?" Percy grinned, then his face went slack. "Hey, I forgot something," moving as little as possible, he carefully removed his necklace and took three rings off of it. "These are yours."

"Oh, that's right," she reached her hand out. "I felt like I was missing something."

"Well, here," he slid each one onto her fingers, one by one.

"Thanks," she put her hand down.

"Yknow," he looked down. "He kinda looks like you when he sleeps."

"And how do I look when I sleep?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like, you curl up and cross your arms like a mummy, and sometimes your lips stick out," he fluttered his fingers at her. "Like what he's doing."

"Yeah? Well he kinda looks like you when he stares blankly until his eyes cross."

"Well don't take it out on him, he can't help it."

"Oh, you can?"

"You're just mad because I'm right, and he's in my cabin yet again," Percy crossed his arms and smirked.

"You won't let that go, will you?"

"Not until you do," he closed his eyes.

"I think we should take a walk later," she lifted her head.

"Okay. After I sleep."

"What do I do until then?" She huffed a little too loudly. "I've been on my back almost nonstop for like twenty-four hours."

"You can do whatever," he kept his eyes closed. "But don't go too far in case something happens."

"This is probably the last time in months that either of us will actually feel rested, and I don't wanna spend it lying in bed!" she reminded him.

"We'll never go anywhere if you don't let me sleep. Would you rather spend it arguing? Because that's not supposed to come until we're three degrees south of being dead. Besides, no one told you you had to lie in bed. The cabin's big enough, you can walk around and get up all you'd like. Just give me two more hours, and we'll get some food and take a walk. We'll go where ever you want to go."

"Well, alright," she sneered and stroked his hair. Maybe petting him would put him to sleep faster.

Percy and Lukas were both asleep within minutes. Annabeth took pictures of them and sent them to everyone she knew.

Except for Paul and Sally. She couldn't wait to surprise them.


	64. Chapter 64

This was the first time that Annabeth was going out around a lot of people after having Lukas. She was just going to get some lunch at the pavilion, and gatherings of campers were gawking at her as if she'd just climbed Mount Everest with two broken legs. Some even applauded her. Carson just grinned broadly for the first time, showing two rows of endearingly crooked teeth.

She was carrying Lukas, and people were reaching out, cooing and trying to touch him. Percy shooed them away and told them to give her space.

Annabeth spent the first half of lunch at Poseidon's table, with Percy. Against regulations for campers, but not visitors. They took advantage of this. Jason and Piper were even there for a few minutes.

Percy spent a lot of time at camp with the campers, training them and telling them stories. He really loved children, and he was amazing with them. She was excited for when Lukas got bigger.

After finishing her food, she excused herself and brought Luke over to the Athena table. She thought they deserved to meet their nephew. Especially Carson. How could she repay him for his kindness to her?

"Hello, Miss Annabeth," as usual, Carson's voice was scarcely louder than a rumbling whisper. He moved over to make room for her. She took the place gladly, holding Lukas over the table.

"Hi, everyone," she smiled awkwardly. She felt just a little more comfortable around them now. Her siblings all leaned forward to gape at the squirming newborn.

"So this is the wee lamb," Carson smiled down at him. "Has he got a name, yet?"

"Lukas," she said, stroking his dark head. "Or Luke."

"I like Luke," he gingerly reached forward and touched his cheek, with two fingers.

Lukas looked over at his uncle and tried to focus his bleary eyes on him.

"If you touch him on his face like that too much, he'll think you're about to feed him," Annabeth warned him.

"Oh," he lifted his hand. "I don't think that's within my power."

"Probably not," she chuckled and turned him so that her other siblings could see him.

"Wow!" Selma gawked. "So he didn't come out of your head?"

"That's not how I remember it, no," Annabeth wasn't quite ready to let Selma touch her baby.

She next reached him over the table a little further, directly across from her sibling, Morgan. They stroked his little head with a gentle hand.

"He's great," they whispered. They weren't much on words at all, so Annabeth knew they were spellbound.

"Isnt he?" She squeaked.

She looked over at Percy. He was still sitting at his table, just tapping his fingers and staring off into space. His expression was almost unreadable, but he looked bored.

It made her wonder where Grover was. They hadn't seen him since last winter, and he wasn't at camp that summer. Percy said he knew he was fine. Perhaps he was helping out some nymphs somewhere. His wife of almost five years, Juniper, was confined at camp with her tree. Annabeth couldn't imagine being rooted to one spot to watch her husband run off into danger. It would kill her.

On a related note, this could be the end of quests... someone would have to stay with Lukas.

Annabeth had to say goodbye to her siblings. She had places she needed to be that day.

"You wanna knock?" Percy's fist hovered in front of the apartment door.

"You do it," she stepped back. "I'm gonna stand behind you and surprise them.

"Oh!" He broke into a grin. "That's a great idea!"

He knocked exactly three times, and waited. They usually came much earlier.

The door opened slowly. "Percy! I was expecting you!" Sally beamed. "Where's Anna- oh, there you are!" She peeked behind Percy and waved.

Annabeth just smiled slightly.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two looking at me like that? Come in, already!"

"Alright," but Percy didn't move. Annabeth stepped out behind him.

Sally suffered a total break of character and screamed silently, violently fluttering her hands.

"Oh, he's so lovely!" She swooned. "Bring him inside!"

"You should've rested for a few days, instead of walking all this way so soon!" Sally moved some books off of the couch. "But I'm so glad you're here!"

"Thanks," Annabeth sat down with Luke on her shoulder. "You know we had to come over here."

"Well, I do appreciate it," she sat right next to Annabeth and beamed down at Lukas. "Lukas, huh? What time was he born?"

"4:53, in the morning," Percy crossed his legs. "She was in labour for almost exactly twelve and a half hours."

"That's a really long time since he's so little," she stroked Luke's opened his eyes and strained to focus on his grandmother.

"Yeah, he's so tiny," Annabeth took his hand in three fingers.

"Estelle! Paul!" Sally called down the hallway. "Come in here, now!"

"What did we do?!" Estelle shrieked back.

"Nothing!" She yelled. "Get over here, you two, we have company!"

"Coming!" Little feet scampered closer.

Paul and Estelle emerged from the hall, covered in marker stains.

Estelle's eyes grew to the size of quarters.

"BABY!" She screeched and flew at the couch.

"Wait, wait, slow down!" Percy held up his hands. "Come slowly, you'll scare him."

"Oh," she made a show of tiptoeing closer. "Babyyyyyy," she hissed.

Percy chuckled. "You wanna see him?" He scooped him up and held him out to Estelle.

She pulled her arms to her chest, as if afraid to touch him. "He's so little," she gaped. "What was his name?"

"This is Luke," he pointed at his little face. "You can touch him if you want, but be gentle. He's delicate."

"He's delicate," she repeated, tenderly patting his head. Lukas blinked hard at her and grabbed at her hand.

She drew her hand away.

"He's not gonna hurt you," Annabeth assured her. "He's trying to check you out."

Gingerly, she brought her hand back and pet him some more. Lukas reached up and latched onto her thumb. This time, she giggled.

"Hi, Luke," she bounced on her heels.

"Well, I'll be!" Paul came back from washing colourful ink off of his hands. "So this is Lukas Frederick Jackson himself!" He sat across from Annabeth the four of them and smiled down and Lukas as if he was his own grandson. "Welcome aboard!"

Annabeth bit back a giggle at Paul's dorky shtick. "He doesn't do a whole lot right now."

"Oh, they never do," he sheepishly held his hands out. "May I?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! Percy leaned forward and placed the baby into Paul's arms.

"So glad you could join us today," Paul tickled Luke's chin and rocked him slowly.

Percy frowned in thought, as if he just realised a problem. "Hey, I realised..." he licked his lips. "If Poseidon's my father, then he's Lukas's grandfather, yes?"

"Uh, I guess," Paul gave him a sideways look.

"And you're my stepdad. But I don't wanna call you step-grandpa. That's too klunky, and it just doesn't fit."

"What do you suppose we call him?" Sally laughed.

"Wel, this _is_ a dilemma," Paul kissed Lukas on the forehead.

Estelle just stood there with a perplexed look on her face.

Annabeth suddenly had what was either an excellent or a terrible idea. She perked up and blurted it out:

"Grandpaul."


	65. Chapter 65

**[A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been very busy! I hope you don't mind!]**

"GRANDPAUL!" Estelle broke the silence, sprinting around the room as she shrieked and giggled. "GRANDPAUL!"

Everyone in the room erupted into uncontrollable laughter. Except Lukas, who squirmed and grimaced uncomfortably at all of the clamour.

"Gods, that's so _bad_ ," Percy wheezed. "I love it."

"I don't know," Paul frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's _perfect_!" Sally gasped.

"GRANDPAUUUUUL!" Estelle screamed in her father's face.

"Alright, Estelle, that's enough," Sally sobered up and tried to tame the rampaging eight-year-old. "You're gonna scare little Lukey."

"Sorry," she turned solemn and patted him on the head. "Sorry, Lukey."

Lukas didn't reply. He just hid his face in his tiny arms and trilled. Perhaps he was tired.

"Well, I think this guy's about to fall asleep on me," Paul shrugged and handed him over to Percy.

"We just ate, but are you two hungry?" Sally smiled at them. She really liked feeding people...

"No, thank you, we ate just before we left," Annabeth pulled bundled Luke just a little more tightly.

"But could I please get some water?" Percy cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes, just a minute!" Sally stood up.

"No, I can get it myself," he tried to hand Lukas to Annabeth.

"No, you can't, just sit back down and I'll take care of it," she fled the living room.

Percy sat back down, slowly, looking a little confused, still holding Luke.

Oh. Annabeth understood. Sally wanted her little boy back. If only for just a moment. Perhaps seeing him holding his child made her realise once again that he was an adult now.

Every step forward in their lives served as a reminder. When they left for college. When they got their degrees. When they announced their engagement. When they sent out wedding invitations. The list was ever-growing.

Or maybe Sally just wanted to be a good hostess, and Annabeth was reading far too deeply into the situation. Gods, motherhood had turned her into quite the muser. It was just a glass of water, for Zeus's sake.

Estelle had at long last wound down and was preoccupied on a colour-by-number colouring book laid out on the table. She swung her legs and hummed as she coloured everything all wrong, on purpose, just to spite the book.

"Here's your water!" Sally grinned as she re-emerged. The glass landed hard on the table with a blunt "plunk."

"Oh. Thanks, mom," Percy made a second attempt to give the baby to Annabeth. She took him, and stroked his head as he slept. Percy then picked the glass up and let it hover for a minute. "It hasn't changed much since we've last been here."

"You were last here the day before yesterday," Sally chuckled.

"No," he grinned and shook his head. "I mean since last winter. I thought for sure that old apartment building down the street would've been torn down long before summer."

They all knew exactly which he was talking about. Indeed, just a few blocks away, a dozen stories high, stood the infamous, ancient apartment building, persevering through many decades of change. Stripped of its windows, its roof peppered with fractures and dents, it sat on display as a foreboding, bleached skeleton of refuse and ruin, crumbling under its own weight with every breeze.

"I think they want to hold off until it's a safety issue," Paul gestured out the window.

"It looks like it already is a safety issue," Annabeth frowned. "Now it's just a rotting cinder block of dispair, waiting for a stiff breeze to bring it down. I have half a mind to go inspect it myself, if only I trusted its stability."

"And I'm so glad you don't trust its stability," Percy set his glass on the table. "This city's falling apart as fast as they're rebuilding. By the time I'm an old man, there won't be a lot of it left from when I grew up. I wonder how much of it will be left when Luke is old enough to appreciate it."

And Annabeth thought she was getting mushy. They'd better stop, or it was gonna rub off on Lukas, and then he'd be a marshmallow.

"Cut that out," she covered his ears. "You're gonna turn Lukas into a marshmallow."

"He can't even understand me," Percy looked down at him. "He probably just hears awkward music."

"Really depressing music," she scowled. "Stop being so bleak."

"You're the one who made it depressing," he took her hands off of Luke's little ears.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of condemned buildings for Lukas to snoop around in when he gets older," Paul grinned.

"Oh, boy," he mumbled. "I can't wait."

"If he turns out anything like either of you two, it's gonna be really hard keeping him out of things," Sally said. "Especially if you tell him it's dangerous."

"I suppose you got me there," Percy nodded.

" _Me_?" Annabeth asked incredulously. _"I'd be_ the one running into stupid situations?"

"Oh, especially you," she asserted. "You'd waltz right in just to say you were bigger."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but changed her mind. She probably looked like a fish.

"I think you've defeated her, mom," Percy folded his hands. "She looks ready to pass out."

"I am not," she straightened herself up and brought Luke closer. "But Lukas is nearly bored to death of you guys."

"Phrasing, Annabeth, phrasing," he winced. "Think it may be time to feed him again?"

"Possibly." How long had it been? An hour? Two or three? She nudged his cheek, using only three fingers. He didn't respond to it, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. At the moment, she wasn't really sure what he wanted.

"What are you gonna feed him?" Estelle leaned over the purple and yellow crocodile she was colouring and peered at Luke. "He doesn't have any teeth!"

Annabeth figured an eight year old would have learned something like this, but perhaps not.

"Well," she began. "I'm gonna go into another room-"

"Oh, you don't need to!" Sally waved it off. "You don't have to hide from us every two hours."

"Are you sure?" She hesitated.

"No, we're lying to you," Percy mumbled. "Don't worry about it. Estelle isn't going to judge you," he poked his sister's nose. "Are you?"

"NOOOO!" She roared as a giraffe fell victim to her markers. "I DON'T JUDGE!"

"See, you heard her, she doesn't judge. You can't judge people when you dip french fries in chocolate pudding."

"I am NOOOT!" She stopped dipping her french fries in chocolate pudding.

"Now feed my son," he demanded. "He's gonna waste away into nothing."

"He _is_ pretty small," Sally studied him closely. "He's full term, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's even a little late, I think," Annabeth ran a finger over his nose. "I hope it doesn't cause him any problems."

"I don't think it will," she smiled. "Percy was a small baby, too."

"Percy, you were a small baby?" Annabeth scoffed and looked him up and down. She could not imagine him being a small anything.

"Yeah, he was just a little bigger than Lukas, here," Sally pinched his cheek, much to his dismay. "I think he might look just like you!"

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Percy mumbled.

"Me, too," Estelle said firmly."

"What are _you_ sorry for?" He folded his arms.

"I dunno," she didn't look up. "I just am." She tore a page out of the colouring book at handed Paul a very flamboyant panda. "This is for you."

"Ooh, I like this one!" He stifled a laugh and held it up. "This is going on the wall."

"Put it next to the cheetah!" She called to him.

"Will do!" He called back.

"Really, Estelle?" Percy sneered. "That purple is going to clash with the earth tones."

"They're BESTIES!" She flipped to the next page. Her only rules were to never colour by the numbers and never use the same combinations twice. "YOU CAN'T SEPARATE THEM! THEY'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"Estelle, _hush!"_ Sally hissed and pointed at Luke, who started to huff and squirm.

Estelle clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"He doesn't really get scared by a whole lot," Percy shrugged. "I think he just doesn't like the loud noises."

"Maybe he has sensitive ears," Annabeth dabbed at the corners of his mouth as he started to spit up.

"Neither Percy nor Estelle really got upset by anything," Sally pulled at a snag in her daughter's hair. "They just slept all the time."

"Okay, I can see that," Annabeth smirked. She wasn't contributing much to the conversation because she was busy feeding Lukas. "He's starting to nod off already."

"No I'm not," he protested and sat erect. "I'd wager that you need to sleep more than I do."

"Wanna bet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna deprive yourself of sleep just to prove me wrong! You're still recovering from yesterday!"

"I'm still wearing the same dress from yesterday," she realised, looking down.

"Holy crap, you're right. So am I."

"That's a really weird dress," Annabeth sneered.

"Wh- oh, shut up," he threw his hands up.

"Both of you shut up!" Sally rubbed her temples. "You're all giving me a headache!"

"Don't blame Luke, he didn't do anything," he pointed at the dozing baby.

"What did I just walk into?" Paul materialized in the living room.


	66. Chapter 66

It never got old. Percy thought he'd never get used to waking up next to a sleeping baby.

Last night was a good night. They'd gotten almost three hours of unbroken sleep. He carefully shifted onto his side and scanned his son.

It was unbelievable how fast Lukas was growing. At almost two months old, he already weighed about eleven pounds, and all of the tests said he was perfectly healthy. He no longer liked to be swaddled, preferring to sprawl out and take up as much space as he possibly could. The little bruises he had from birth had faded.

Percy noticed that his dark hair was starting to fall out. Little baby hairs had rubbed off onto his little baby blanket, and a bald spot was forming on top of his head.

It was now about 6:55 AM. A lot later than he used to wake up. He always woke up long before Annabeth did. Somehow, a single, tiny infant was more strenuous to handle than almost a hundred teenagers.

He took a moment to look at her. Her hair was wild, wayward, sandy curls sticking out and coiling around her face and bare shoulders. Even in sleep, worry lines etched around her lashes. He wanted to brush the hair out of her eyes and kiss her face. But she looked so restless, he wanted to leave her undisturbed. He tried not to disrupt her sleep anymore.

Percy left them sleeping and dragged himself out of bed. Neither of them stirred. He probed Lukas to see if he needed to be changed. Not as far as he could tell.

He started some coffee and sat down as he waited for it to brew. Not even three months ago, he drank coffee to brighten up the morning. Now, he drank it to survive.

Maybe he should start making breakfast. He stood up and scanned the contents of the refrigerator. They hadn't gone to the store in quite some time, so options were limited. Less than half a carton of eggs, ready to expire in two days, sat next to a box of cold pizza. There was no milk for cereal, and they were out of bread.

There were three eggs. Less than he thought. He decided to eat leftover pizza for breakfast and cook the eggs for Annabeth.

Percy stood over the stove in a daze, eating stale pizza out of one hand and scrambling eggs (cooked in salted oil) with the other. He tried to ignore the dishes piling in the sink.

He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He'd stirred the eggs way too much, and they'd become rough and crumbly. He hoped she wouldn't mind. Maybe if he peppered them, it wouldn't be as noticeable.

He finished eating and set the plate of ruined eggs on the table just as he heard tiny cries from down the hallway. So Annabeth's alarm finally went off. Luke's weeping was short-lived. He was probably being fed now. He waited patiently, hoping the eggs didn't get cold before Annabeth came out of the bedroom.

Lo and behold, she soon emerged into the kitchen after several minutes, in the clothes she wore yesterday, with Lukas held up to her bosom. The straps on her top had slipped off of her shoulders. Her expression was unreadable. She looked right through Percy as she sat down.

"Good morning," he tried for a drunken smile and slid the plate over to her. "How are my two favourite people?" He asked in a slur and carefully hugged them both.

"Could be worse," she mumbled, looking down at Lukas. "He woke up a little late today."

"If I remember correctly, he fell asleep a little late, too," Percy shrugged. "Here, I made breakfast for you."

"Lemme finish feeding him first," she shook her head. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm gonna have to go to the store later, though."

"Alright," her head lolled stiffly to one side, then she perked up suddenly and shifted Lukas around. "I don't think he's hungry anymore. Can you take him?"

"Yeah, of course," he reached forward and scooped up the trilling infant. "Morning, Luke!" He beamed through his half-dead eyes.

Lukas stared up at Percy with his own big, dark eyes. He hiccuped, full of warm milk, trying to paw at Percy's face, barely able to focus on him.

Annabeth ate quickly, with her head down. There was subtle urgency in her expression as she picked at her food with her fingers.

"Got somewhere to be?" He asked.

"No," she frowned. "I just wanna finish up quickly."

"Oh, I understand," he checked his watch and his heart sank. "I gotta leave for work now," he sighed and held Luke out to her.

"Okay," she inhaled the rest in two bites and took him from Percy. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, Luke," he nuzzled the squirming baby and threw on a wrinkled hoodie before spilling out the door.

His phone was less than half charged, so he refrained from using it in case of an emergency. He walked stiffly, too late to take his time and enjoy the morning air. Other people strolled through the cities, passing him by. He felt their biting gaze bearing down on his bedraggled appearance. They stared at his unshaven face, unwashed hair, and rumpled clothes from roughly three days ago. Only the tiniest part of him cared. The landscape was a blur as he shuffled down the street.

He made it to the school at 7:45. Much later than what was normal. Students were already filling the hallways. He cursed himself when he remembered he had no work to do. He could've stayed home longer and spent a little more time with Luke and Annabeth.

They rarely spoke much anymore. That was the most he'd really seen of her in almost 24 hours. She usually slept in the intervals of rest she had when he got home. Percy would tend to Luke, change him, and coddle him, but he would have to wake her back up when he needed to be fed. She refused to bottle feed him. Come to think of it, it'd been a while since he saw her take care of herself.

He was faintly aware of the morning bell ringing. Students trickled in slowly. A new batch of hatchlings he had yet to become familiar with. They greeted him warmly, but their voices sounded as if they were underwater.

He went through the lessons on autopilot. Chapter 2. Chapter 2. Chapter 2. Chapter 2. Seven hours. The repetition came as clockwork.

He spoke without passion. He had to pull himself together and compose himself as they wanted to see him. He forced himself into a snug mold as the cool teacher, and he had a reputation to keep.

Students tried his patience and threatened to crack his fragile facade. He snapped at several who were insubordinate. The rest of his class shrank away from his clumsy wrath. He saw himself becoming known as the bipolar teacher.

He did not engage in small talk with his coworkers. He fell asleep and woke up at the slam of a door, with his face stuck to the break-room table.

He felt his bones creak. He was nearly dead by noon, and looking in a bathroom mirror, he saw that he had a face to match.

But don't think for one second that he was unhappy with his life.


	67. Chapter 67

Percy flung himself through the door at full force, expending the last of his energy.

"I'm home!" He called with weak enthusiasm, with grogery bags dangling on each arm.

He set the bags on the counter and put away what needed to be kept cold. Depending on the state Annabeth was in, he would be making dinner that night. Lukas was probably running her ragged. Or maybe not. He didn't hear anything.

The wrinkled hoodie he was wearing was only to hide the mysterious stains on the shirt he'd worn for several days. He shed it as soon as he wasn't busy and milled about the house, looking for everyone else.

He found Annabeth sprawled out on the couch, with her hair covering her face. Lukas was in his little bassinet that was set up in the living room. He was probably asleep now, as they were starting him on a routine. He was supposed to take a short nap around this time and go to sleep in the evening. Percy came over and checked his breathing. Since he was okay, he wasn't going to wake up Annabeth, so he sat in his chair and rested for the first time that day.

He didn't realise he was nodding off until he snapped awake about twenty minutes later. Yet there was no stimulus that could've woken him. Perhaps he was just accustomed to broken sleep.

Annabeth was awake, sitting up, watching the baby. She had an oddly dreamy, trance-like expression on her face, despite the dark circles under her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I just woke up," she shrugged. "I just get up like clockwork now."

"I hear that," he stood and sat next to her on the couch. "I hope he didn't give you a hard time today. How were you two?"

"He was pretty quiet," she mumbled, running her fingers over Luke's face in gentle painting motions. "I just put him down about two hours ago. He's able to go to sleep without me now."

"That's good," he studied him closely. "What about you?"

Percy didn't know why it would, but the question seemed to take her by surprise. As if it was something that she, herself, had not thought about.

"Uh, I guess I'm alright," her eyes turned glassy again.

He was not satisfied with this answer. "Just alright?" He tried to coax her onto his shoulder. "Nothing else?"

"Dunno," she admitted. "How are you?"

"I'm officially the bipolar teacher," Percy sneered. "I freaked all my afternoon classes out."

"They probably needed it," her lips parted into a drunken grin.

"I guess so," he watched Lukas's breathing intently. Partially because it was fascinating, partially to make sure it didn't stop. "Hey, why don't you go take a shower?" He offered.

"What are you trying to say?" She leaned away from him.

Percy chuckled quietly. "I'm saying that I haven't seen you take one in at least three days. It might make you feel better."

"What about Luke?" Her gaze dropped to the sleeping baby.

"If you fed him about two hours ago, he'll probably be fine long enough for you to take a quick shower," he gripped her shoulders and pulled her upright. "I'll come get you if he's not. Go ahead, you can take a few minutes."

She looked hesitant at first, but she got up slowly and padded into the hallway before disappearing. Percy waited until he heard the water turn on.

He wanted to scoop up Luke and hold him, but he knew that would most likely disrupt his sleep. He would just watch him. That was plenty.

In no time, the bedroom door swung open and out came Annabeth, with dripping hair and a towel tucked under her arms.

"Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Surely you could've stayed in longer than that."

"It's fine, I just got clean and got out," she sat back down quickly.

He couldn't be sure since she was all wet, but he thought her face was stained with tears.

"Have you been crying?" He cupped her chin in one hand and turned her to face him.

"Touch my hair," Annabeth mumbled.

He didn't quite understand. "What-"

"Touch it," she ordered, glumly. "Touch my hair Percy," she pointed at her hair.

"Um. Okay," he tried to run his fingers through her soaking locks, but they got stuck halfway through, lodged in wet hair that had clumped together. "Oh, it's a little tangled up."

"It's not 'a little tangled up', Percy, it's a rat's nest!" She huffed and dug her nails into her scalp. "I haven't brushed it in weeks!"

"It doesn't look too bad," he separated some of the knots in her hair. Is this why she seemed so depressed?

"Don't patronize me, I look awful!" She winced, and her eyes welled up again. "I can't brush it because it's so bad! Maybe I should just cut it all off!"

Now that he had gotten a good look at it, it did look rather unmanageable, but cutting all of it off was a little extreme.

"That's not necessary," he shook his head.

"But there's nothing I can do about it," she squeezed her eyes shut. "It'll just get worse, and I can't go back to work like this."

"Well, here's what you could do," Percy knew she wouldn't like this. "Since it's still wet, you could soak it in conditioner or something and take a pick or a big comb, and start to pick the knots out, a little bit at a time," he stroked her head.

"Does that work?" She lifted her eyes.

"Yeah, my mom had to do that to Estelle's hair all the time," he nodded. "At least until she actually started combing it."

"That'll take so long," she muttered.

"It will, but it's the best thing you can do," he pulled her hair away from her face. "But if you can't do it yourself, you can go to the hair salon on the other side of town."

"A _salon?"_ she looked indignant. "I'm not gonna go there!"

"Now, don't work yourself into a froth," he held a finger up to his lips. "They have people trained for this sort of thing, better than either of us. It probably won't take as long for them, either."

"I'll just do it myself," she decided.

"Of course you will," he mumbled. "You can go ahead and do it now if you want."

"No, I can't," she perked up and reached for Lukas. "I think I need to feed Luke."

"Well, then you can feed him, and I'll do it," he offered. "I had to fix Estelle's hair all the time."

"How long will it take?" Annabeth lifted Luke out of the bassinet and adjusted herself.

"We probably won't get it done in one day, depending on how bad it is," he looked around for Annabeth's purse and pulled a comb out of it. "I can probably get most of it done by the time you finish feeding Luke."

"I guess that's something."

"If I'm going to help you fix it today, it's gonna have to be while it's still damp," curly hair was a nightmare to brush when completely dry.

"That's fine," she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Now that Percy actually started working on it, the task at hand intimidated him. He wasn't sure where to start, so he just selected the smallest section of matted hair and began picking at it from the bottom, working his way up. If Annabeth was bothered by the tugging, she didn't let on. He tried to untangle it with as little damage as possible, but he was no professional.

He was unbelievably tired, and he saw that she was also struggling to keep her eyes open, but he stayed focued. Time flew, and his fingers started cramping. His neck ached. Lukas didn't notice, of course. Percy guessed that about half an hour had gone by. He was almost halfway through by this time, but Annabeth wouldn't hold still any longer.

"That's good enough for now," she rocked Lukas for a minute and placed him back in his bassinet, then gave him his little rabbit made of twisted wash cloths.

"Well, if that's that, I guess I'll go start dinner," he stood up and kissed Lukas on the head, then stumbled into the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?"

"I dunno, whatever can be made quickly" She had picked Luke back up and started crooning to him.

"Okay, we have some soup I can heat up pretty quick," he took a saucepan out of the cabinet and set it on the stove.

Dinner was uneventful. Percy was so tired, he could barely taste his food, and could hardly muster the effort to make decent small talk. He sat on the couch and talked to Luke for a few minutes. Of course he couldn't reply, but he thought they should get to know eachother a little better. Percy didn't want to sleep so much that his son hardly recognised him.

This was reason enough to keep his mortality.

Trying to get a good night's sleep was a lost cause, but he was basically running on caffeine and denial these days, anyway. Maybe he could psyche himself out by shutting his eyes.

Despite how tired he was, he found it hard to nod off. He made the room as dark as possible, but still, he couldn't wind down. At least one of them would be well rested in the morning.

Percy was suddenly struck by strong impetus, feeling an urge to get out of bed and move around. Quickly, but quietly, he lifted himself out of bed and trudged around the room.

Lukas now sleeping in his crib. He was learning to fall asleep on his own. Percy brushed by and checked on his breathing before exiting into the hallway. The lights were off in the house, but he knew his way around.

Normally, darkness did not scare him, but it seemed unusually thick at this hour. It felt as if he was pushing through solid matter. The air was heavy, pulling down on his shoulders like the burden of Atlas.

Something unnatural was in his house. He could feel it. He was not paranoid, and he was not panicking. There was something very off.

He scoured every room. He found nothing. Upstairs? He hadn't been up there in months. It was a foreign place to him. Every trip up there was an adventure. He felt as if he was exploring ancient territory.

He hesitantly approached the last door. The presence had to be here. He could feel the heavy shroud of charm hanging over the threshold. He could even smell it.

Like... perfume...?

He already knew. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by a lithe silhouette, clothed in fine silk, wreathed in the aroma of musky oil.

"Mr. Percy Jackson," the sweetened words dripped like honey. "How nice of you to come see me."


	68. Chapter 68

[A/N: AHHHH this took so long! I'm so sorry my darlings! I hope you're still with me. 3 P.S. Thanks to Gracie, who gave me the idea for the first half of this chapter! :)]

Percy tensed. At first, he thought he beheld none other than Catherine Bates. He thought she had returned to harass him after many months of silence. The heavy aroma of perfume and draping silk set him off, but then he heard her speak. This was not the same sultry, velvety voice of a certain witch. Instead, it was stern, yet pleasant. When his exhausted eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized he was mistaken.

"Hello, my dear," The voice returned.

This self-illuminating figure wore a flowing gown of white silk, fastened at her waist with a plaited gold belt. Glossy raven hair cascaded down one shoulder in an elegant braid, adorned with a delicate gold grown. In her right hand was an ivory staff, tipped with a lotus blossom.

Percy wasn't so sure this advent made him any happier. Putting two and two together, the hairs on his arms stood up. Adrenaline prickled his veins.

"Hera," he mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"Charming as ever is my beloved nephew," the Queen of Olympus clicked her tongue. "Why is it such a crime for me to want to see my family?"

"I can't do any quests for you," Percy asserted. "Not now."

"I'm not here for your help," she spat. But she didn't sound angry. She sounded tired. She rose from the wooden armchair that she had been perched on regally. "So, about your son."

"What about him?" He raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her every move.

"You had a child and never thought to introduce him to the family?" She sounded offended, though Percy wasn't sure why.

"He's so young," he shook his head.

"Indeed he is," Hera moved towards the door, down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Percy inched forward to intercept her.

"I've come to make an offer," she gestured at the bedroom door, where his family was sleeping.

"Stay away from them," he stood in her path. His squishy mortal body would never stop a goddess in her path, but damn him if he didn't do something.

Hera's eyes blazed, and Percy knew he was dead.

But the fire died as quickly as it ignited.

"As Queen of the gods," she began, "I am the goddess of marriage and motherhood. I give my blessings to wives and mothers," she waved her free hand as if doing just that.

"W-" Percy glanced behind him into the dark hallway. He looked at the goddess in front of him. He stood a few inches taller than she, and yet he felt microscopic in comparison. Shorter than a man, but larger than life.

He trembled. He wasn't sure if it was from anger, fear, or something else.

He made his decision. "Go on," he rasped and let her pass.

"You're too kind," Hera stepped past him without making a sound and strode gracefully down the hall.

Her glow was blinding. Golden rays burned into the slate gray walls and seared Percy's eyes.

Thankfully, she'd toned down the high beams before entering the bedroom.

Annabeth was sleeping curled up around Lukas. Neither moved, save for the faint rising of their chests as the breathed.

The goddess approached and lifted her hand over Annabeth's face, casting amber light over her face.

Percy didn't know what to expect. He just inched closer and approached the bedside with caution. He cringed in apprehension as Hera leaned close and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. He couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded like ancient Greek.

She concluded the incantation with a wave of her hand. Annabeth stirred, but did not respond. Lukas slept like an angel.

Nothing seemed different. There was no bright flash of light, nor did the ground shake gloriously.

So that was all.

Percy allowed himself to breathe.

Hera stepped back. "Thank you for your time."

He couldn't find his voice. Even if he could, he didn't know what he would've said. He just watched in apprehension as the goddess strode to the corner of the room without making a sound.

That was his cue to cover his eyes. Heat brushed his face and burned into his retinas, until the lady of Olympus was no more.

He opened his eyes, then shut them again to readjust to the inky darkness.

It seemed that everything was the same. Annabeth's features were pale and ghostly in the minuscule light, and Lukas had no trouble sleeping.

Percy was hesitant to sleep, anticipating more uninvited guests, but his body betrayed him, and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

...

He didn't remember dreaming, but the sun was up when he opened his eyes. Thankfully, it was a weekend-

-wait-

It _was_ the weekend, right?

He checked his phone- _thank the gods._

The bedroom was deserted, but Annabeth could be heard talking in the other room. Perhaps she was on the phone or something.

Now that his strength had returned, Percy peeled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

He found Annabeth sitting at the kitchen table, holding Lukas as she sang under her breath. Her hair was still a mess, and she wore the same clothes from yesterday, but she looked a lot better.

He sat down across from them and watched. Lukas was the first to notice him. He trilled sweetly and sucked on his little wash cloth rabbit, straining to look at his father.

Percy's day was made immensely better right then and there.

"Lukas, hey, buddy," he reached over and took a tiny hand in two fingers.

Annabeth looked up as if just realising he was there. "Percy," she murmured. "Good morning."

"Morning!" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead."You look better!"

"Do I?" She blinked hard. "I feel a little better."

"That's good," Lukas was trying to latch onto Percy's ring.

"Uh, could you take the baby?" She stood up. "I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Yeah," Percy scooped him up brought him close. "How's it going, Luke?" He asked.

He was answered by muffled gurgling behind a mouthfull of cotton thread. That was enough for him.

Annabeth was singing softly as she worked over the stove. She probably didn't think Percy was paying attention.

In truth, she wasn't a very "good" singer. Her voice was awkward, and it trembled and cracked at high notes. But it was pretty in its own right, and Percy loved hearing it. It brought out a little of the Southern drawl that made her blush.

Lukas strained his neck as he listened to the singing. He seemed to like it as much as Percy.

"Hey, was he fed this morning?" Percy brushed his fingers over his face.

"I fed him right before you came out of the bedroom," she didn't look away from what she was doing. "Are you okay with just eggs?"

"That's fine," he wasn't really that hungry.

"Well, here," she set two plates down, a little too hard. Percy winced at the impact.

"Go ahead and eat, I'm gonna hold him a little longer," He smiled and rocked Luke, who was starting to fall asleep.

"Okay, thanks," she mumbled and ate with her fingers as she stared out the window. Her eyes had a dreamy look, but not glassy like they once were. They were peaceful.

She ate quickly. "Okay, lemme take him," she was already reaching her arms out.

"Geez, that was fast," he held him out with care.

"Luke, hi, baby!" Annabeth squealed and gushed over him in a goofy voice.

Percy ate slowly, watching Annabeth turn into a sappy mess. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about last night, when Hera allegedly gave Annabeth her blessings. What were they? At the time, Percy didn't see much difference. Sure, she was much more lively, but that could easily be the product of a good night's sleep.

"How do you feel?" He cautioned.

"Fine, why?" She asked in her regular voice.

"Just curious, that's all."

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Like _that_! Like you're analysing me!" Her tone became defensive.

"What, I'm just looking at you!"

"It's my hair, isn't it?" She scowled, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"What, _no_!" Percy was getting irritated. "I wasn't even thinking about your hair!"

"Then _what?!_ Stop staring at me!"

"You're being _deliberately_ obtuse!" He looked down at Lukas, who was starting to squirm and whimper. "And you're upsetting the baby!"

"Well, if I did, it's your fault."

"Just give him to me," he set down his fork and gently dislodged the fussing baby from her grip. "Something's bothering you. Why don't you go cool down for a while?"

"I don't need to cool down," she seethed and stormed off to go cool down.

Percy bit his tongue before he said something he didn't mean. His pulse raced. Maybe he needed to cool down, too.

He breathed deeply to slow his feverish pulse. He didn't know why he was so mad in the first place, but it started to burn off quickly.

Lukas definitely helped. How could he stay angry holding such a sweet little baby?

He rocked him and hummed to him until he stopped whimpering. It didn't take long. He was almost fast asleep when he heard a door slam.

Percy shot to his feet. "Annabeth?"

No response.

The anger that was left fell away like water on a duck, and was replaced with freezing anxiety.

Reluctantly, he set Lukas down in his bassinet.

"Luke, I'm sorry, buddy, I'll be back in a minute, I promise," Percy planted a kiss on his little face and set off for the back door.

The door wasn't shut all the way. It was still swinging weakly when he arrived.

Surely she wouldn't have just run off.


	69. Chapter 69

Annabeth needed to cool down. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she blew up like that. She thought she was feeling fine that morning.

She sat on the swinging porch bench and squeezed her eyes shut. Her anger had found a target. She wanted to kick herself. Her face was hot with tears of frustration.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the steps creak.

No, Percy. Leave me alone.

"There you are," his voice was low. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes without making it obvious.

"I left Luke in the living room," he pointed over his shoulder. "You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Percy, I don't know," Annabeth cringed. If he was mad, he had every right to be. "Go back inside, I just need to sit out her for a minute."

"Uh huh," he turned around and scaled the steps.

He wasn't even gone for thirty seconds before he came back.

"Yeah, no," he sat down next to her.

"That wasn't exactly a minute, Percy," she stared glumly at the horizon.

"You've gotta be sick, or upset or something," he had his arm around her shoulders. "Come inside. Lukas is gonna wonder where you are."

"He doesn't need me right this minute," she scowled.

"Maybe I do," he tugged at her hands. "Come inside."

"I had no reason to yell like that."

"Well, neither did I, we both messed up," he was trying to coax her onto her feet. "You can't sit out here forever."

"I don't want forever, I just want a solid minute."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then turned his head and peered into the house. "Nevermind, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She sat up.

"I'm getting Luke," he called back.

"No, Percy, he's fine where he is!" She protested.

"I wanna get him some fresh air before it gets too hot!" He insisted, already returning with a loosely wrapped baby. "Look, there's mommy!" He crooned to him. "There she is, she's okay!"

"He's probably scared of me now," she smiled weakly.

"Nonsense, I'm not afraid of you, and I've got _nothing_ on this guy!" He held up Luke's hand like a champion.

She melted instantly at the sight of his toothless grin.

"Luke, c'mere, baby," Annabeth scooped him into her lap and kissed the fuzz on his head.

Lukas responded by cooing in earnest and burying his face into her blouse.

She couldn't stop herself from giggling as she engulfed her son.

"So I guess you feel better," Percy sat back down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess," she nuzzled all over Lukas and covered him with kisses. She leaned back and rested him on her chest. "I don't remember the last time I actually relaxed."

"Me neither," Percy slouched down and hooked his chin onto her shoulder. "Maybe we should blow up on eachother more often."

"Oh, gods, I'd rather not," she rocked the bench with her foot. "At the same time, you might have a point. But it was rather one-sided, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I thought you needed to blow off some steam for a while," he took Luke's little hands and kissed them. His eyes wandered off to the east.

"What are you thinking of?" Annabeth pulled her necklace out of Luke's mouth.

"I'm thinking we haven't taken Luke on a walk yet. I really want him to see your fountains, and see the best stuff you've made."

"But Luke is the best thing I've made," she smirked.

"Annabeth, I'm so ashamed of you," Percy shook his head. "That was awful."

"Hey-" she almost protested, but was silenced by an unforseen kiss that shocked her whole system. Come to think of it, she didn't remember the last time they'd kissed, either. It came as a pleasant surprise.

But, Lukas was apparently growing restless, because he started squealing angrily and pawed at her face.

Annabeth pulled away and giggled. "Someone feels left out," she took his hands and kissed the top of his head. She examined him closely. "I think he's turning blond."

"What? No," Percy leaned closer.

"Then what do you call this?" She brushed her fingers over the new flaxen babyhairs.

"It's not blond, that's what it is," he scowled. "You have a few dark brown strands on your head, but that doesn't make you a brunette."

"You're just sore," she stuck her tongue out and stood up with Lukas in tow. "I think he's hungry again."

"Already?" Percy followed behind her. "How long has it been?"

"I finished feeding him almost two hours ago, but he didn't nurse for very long," she sat down in the living room and adjusted herself to accommodate Luke.

Percy sat down on the couch closest to them and turned on the t.v. Annabeth didn't pay attention to the stuffy news lady. It was probably the same old drivel.

"Hey, Annabeth, look at this," Percy urged.

 _What?_ _Percy_ was interested in something on the news?

She tore her eyes away from Luke and looked up at the screen. "What's so-? Oh."

According to the stuffy weather man, introduced by the stuffy news lady, a freak inclement weather system was traveling across the country. It might even get chilly in California.

Of course, veteran demigods knew that it was most likely caused by rampant storm spirits, but there had to be a reason. It could've been anything, but something of this supposed severity usually meant turmoil on Olympus. And that was never a good thing.

"What do you think this is all about?" She lifted Lukas up and shifted him to her other side.

"Oh, I bet a bunch of nature spirits are on strike or something," Percy's right hand was shaking. "Probably no big deal."


End file.
